amor verdadero que pasa si?
by AliCe-Ahtziry-WhitLock-DarCy
Summary: despues de que en la pelea contra los neofitos Bella dscubre q ama a Jake y se siente confundida pero despues de una series de acontecimentos se queda con Jake que pasa cuando Jake conoce a la pequeña hija de Sam, Mary q hara Edward por Bella?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola ps soy nueva en esto pero hac tiempo que esta en mi mente esta loca historia mmm bno de hecho desde la primera vez que lei eclipse asi que aquí les dejo el primer cap. Ok por fa comentenlo de todos modos no necesitan ser usuarios para poderlo comentar de acuerdo bueno pues espero les guste.**_

Cap.1: Confundida

—¿Quieres besarme, Jacob?

Abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa, pero luego los entornó, suspicaz.

—Me tomas el pelo.

—Bésame, Jacob. Bésame y luego regresa.

Sabía que se aprovecharía de la situación. Lo esperaba. Me quedé muy quieta, con los puños cerrados a ambos costados, mientras él tomaba mi cabeza entre sus manos y sus labios se encontraban con los míos con un entusiasmo rayano en la violencia.

Sus labios liberaron los míos durante un momento, pero sabía que ni mucho menos había terminado. Siguió la línea de mi mandíbula con la boca y después exploró toda la extensión de mi cuello. Me soltó el pelo y buscó el otro brazo para colocarlo alrededor de su cuello como había hecho con el primero.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que regrese o lo que en realidad deseas es que muera?...

El ramalazo de ira desequilibró mi capacidad de autocontrol; su respuesta extática, inesperada, me sobrepasó por completo. Si sólo hubiera sido cuestión de orgullo habría sido capaz de resistirme, pero la profunda vulnerabilidad de su repentina alegría rompió mi determinación, me desarmó. Mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo y le devolví el beso. Contra toda razón, mis labios se movieron con los suyos de un modo extraño, confuso, como jamás se habían movido antes, porque no tenía que ser cuidadosa con Jacob y desde luego, él no lo estaba siendo conmigo. Mis dedos se afianzaron en su pelo, pero ahora para acercarlo a mi.

Lo sentía por todas partes. La luz incisiva del sol había vuelto mis párpados rojos, y el calor iba bien con el calor. Había ardor por doquier. No podía ver ni sentir nada que no fuera Jacob.

¿Por qué no detenía aquello? Peor aún, ¿por qué ni siquiera encontraba en mí misma el deseo de detenerlo? ¿Qué significaba el que no quisiera que Jacob parara? ¿Por qué mis manos, que colgaban de sus hombros, se deleitaban en lo amplios y fuertes que eran? ¿Por qué no sentía sus manos lo bastante cerca a pesar de que me aplastaban contra su cuerpo?

Y entonces, con absoluta nitidez, sentí cómo se escindía esa pequeña parte de mí a lo largo de una fisura en mi corazón y se desprendía del todo.

Los labios de Jacob todavía estaban donde antes habían estado los míos. Abrí los ojos y me estaba mirando, maravillado con cada detalle.

-abri los ojos pero al instante los volvi a cerrar y otro recuerdo aparecio-

una cosa primero...

Se inclinó para besarme de nuevo y ya no había motivo para resistirse. ¿Qué sentido tenía?

Esta vez fue diferente. Sus manos se deslizaron con suavidad por mi rostro y sus labios cálidos fueron suaves, inesperadamente indecisos. Duró poco, y fue dulce, muy dulce.

Sus brazos se cerraron a mi alrededor y me abrazó con seguridad mientras me murmuraba al oído.

—Éste debería haber sido nuestro primer beso. Mejor tarde que nunca.

Contra su pecho, donde él no podía verme, mis lágrimas brotaron y se derramaron por mis mejillas.

-Y a ese recuerdo le siguio el mas doloroso de todos-

—**No. Ya sabes qué mal se me da mentir. Mírame a los ojos. Me quedaré si tú también lo haces.**

**Su rostro se endureció.**

—**¿Para ser tu testigo en la boda?**

_Parecía que estuviera mirando a través del filtro de los pensamientos de Jacob nuevamente, vi con exactitud lo que iba a abandonar, lo que este nuevo descubrimiento no me salvaría de perder. Pude ver a Charlie y Renée mezclados en un extraño collage con Billy y Sam en La Push. Pude ver el paso de los años y su significado, ya que el tiempo me hacía cambiar. Pude ver al enorme lobo cobrizo que amaba, siempre alzándose protector cuando lo necesitaba. En el más infinitesimal fragmento de ese segundo, vi las cabezas inclinadas de dos niños pequeños, de pelo negro, huyendo de mí en el bosque que me era tan familiar. Cuando desaparecieron, se llevaron el resto de la visión con pensamiento tras otro me atacaba todo acababa de pasar apenas unos dias atrás y yo aquí sola sin saber que hacer Jacob tenía razón. Había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Era más que un amigo para mí. Ése era el motivo porque el que me resultaba tan difícil decirle adiós, porque estaba enamorada de él. También. Le amaba mucho más de lo que debía, _

_No me preocupé por nada más que no fuera su dolor. Yo me merecía cualquier pena que esto me causara. Esperaba además que fuera mucha. Esperaba sufrir de verdad, pero ¿tambien el merecia eso el que estubo conmigo siempre que lo necesite?_

_Mire el reloj de la mesita de noche heran apenas las 5:30 de la mañana Edward no vendria hasta pasadas las diez … _

_Edward…_

—No me dejes —imploré con la voz quebrada.

—No lo haré —me prometió—. Ahora, relájate antes de que llame a la enfermera para que te sede.

Pero mi corazón no se serenó.

—Bella —me acarició el rostro con ansiedad—. No pienso irme a ningún sitio. Estaré aquí tanto tiempo como me necesites.

— ¿Juras que no me vas a dejar? —susurré.

—¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías...

—Siempre que fuera bueno para ti —me interrumpió para rectificarme.

—¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? —grité, furiosa, mientras las palabras explotaban dentro de mí, aunque a pesar de todo seguían sonando como una súplica—Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!

—¿Tú... no... me quieres? —intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden.

—No.

—No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido —me ordenó, ahora sin mostrarse distante—. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

—Te haré una promesa a cambio —dijo—. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

_Todos los recuerdos desfilaban por mi mente primero de Jacob despues de Edward y asi ahora entendia por que no habia podido pegar ojo toda la noche ahora que Victoria estaba muerta –un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda al recordar como murio- crei que los problemas se irian con ella pero bueno sera mejor actuar pronto necesitaba ir a la push antes de que Edward llegara, sin duda eso hera lo mejor ya despues tomaria mi decision._

_Me di un baño rapido y me puse lo primero que encontre no queria recordar el motivo de la baja en mi ropero._

_Baje las escaleras de dos en dos y tome una barra de cereal, y las llaves, subi al carro y no me detube hasta llegar a la push, estacione el carro enfrente de la familiar casa de Billy Black._

_-hey Bella que haces aquí tan temprano- dijo Jared_

_-lo mismo que tu y que todos visitar a Jake- replique _

_-no creo que quieras entrar esta muy enojado y adolorido claro-_

_-mmm vamos necesito verlo-_

_-ok pero es bajo tu responsabilidad lo que escuches ahí dentro-_

_Entre y salude a Billy con una seña y segui hasta su cuarto._

_-¿Bella?-dijo el- oh! Bella eres tu no sabes lo mal que la eh pasado todos este tiempo crei que no vendrias que despues de lo que paso el te lo habria prohibido-_

_-¿el quien Edward? Oh no el, ya sabes lo deja a mi criterio-_

_-sin duda es micho mejor que yo verdad ay Bella ya no se que hacer eh hecho de todo por ti pero ahora que tu tambien sabes que me amas soy yo quien te pide que te vallas que seas feliz con tu chu… con Edward claro perdon, ademas con esto hasta Charlie vio quien es mejor partido no? Seguro ya te di…-_

_-callate ya- le dije con la voz quebrada- es que ustedes no se cansan de torturarme nunca?- y ahí va otra vez el llanto por que cuando intento contenerlo solo logro prolongarlo mas._

_-no Bella no llores por favor perdoname, si lo que quieres es que salga de tu vida lo hare o que quieres solo no llores-intento levantarse pero solo consiguio lastimarse-MALDITA SEA Bella ven aca o terminare rompiendome todo lo que el doctor vampiro arreglo-_

_Me levante y me tumbe en su cama el me rodeo con sus brazos ardientes y yo senti un escalofrio pero esta vez de gusto se sentia tambien estar ahí que sin pensarlo sin siquiera darme cuenta sus labios y os mios se encontraron en un dulce y tibio beso ninguno de los dos hizo ademan de terminarlo por lo que seguimos por un momento mas hasta que la puerta se habrio y era billy con un gesto de estupefaccion en su rostro._

_-lo siento- dijimos los tres_

_Aunque hera un momento de confusion no sabiamos a ciencia cierta por que nos disculpabamos billy dejo el plato de sopa que aun sostenia en sus manos y salio._

_Regrese a mi lugar en la silla junto a la cama _

_-sabes cuando tu novio vea esto en mi mente me matara- dijo_

_-Mmmh- solo consegui decir entre sollozos_

_-mejor será que te vayas o tendrás problemas…_

_-no Jake aun no quiero irme a menos que tú no me quieras aquí-_

_-Bella yo siempre te quiero conmigo-_

_Y volvimos a besarnos._

_-te amo mi Bella-_

_-también yo a ti Jake-_

_Ahora si mi mente tendría el doble de cosas que pensar llegando a casa y de seguro ahí estaría ya Edward preguntándome miles de cosas uff que vida tan loca._

_-¿Que piensas Bella?-dijo al fin Jake_

_-oh a nada es solo que no se qué hacer mi corazón está dividido en dos y no quiero lastimarte ni a ti ni Edward ¿Que puedo hacer ahora?-_

_-Valla que es un problema-dijo mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos ah era tan cálido_

_-creo que hablare con Edward de esto quiero poner todo en claro pero antes dime tu qué piensas Jake si yo lo escojo de nuevo a él ¿que harías?-_

_-supongo que nada seguir siendo una basura aquí como lo he sido siempre un pedazo de cacharro en el garaje de Billy-_

_-ahí Jake es que de verdad no quiero lastimarte odio hacer eso y es que te quiero tanto-_

_-todo esto es mi culpa Bella perdón-_

_-claro que no Jake nadie es culpable de enamorarse,-dije con voz intentando parecer calmada- será mejor que comas o tu sopa se enfriara- y comencé a darle la sopa._

_A penas tome la carretera que me alejaba de la push y vi por el retrovisor un carro plateado que me seguía, no me detuve ya que no sabía que decir y en cuanto lo tuviera frente a mi seguro sus ojos me dejarían sin habla._

_Aparque en mi lugar de siempre y luego de unos segundos supe que no podría aplazarlo más me baje del coche y me di la vuelta y para mi sorpresa era Alice la que se bajo del volvo, claro como olvide a Alice seguro ella ha visto que pasara algo que ni yo sé._

_-que ahí Bella-dijo tranquilamente-¿te importa que hablemos un poco?-_

_-no claro que no, ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?-conteste y nos sentamos en el escalón de la puerta de Charlie_

_-Pues creo que tú lo sabes mejor que yo por raro que suene, de tu futuro y de mi hermano Edward-_

_-humm-balbuce_

_-¿es que ya no te importamos ninguno de nosotros Bella? Que no quieras a Rose lo comprendo pero ¿Edward, Jasper si también Jasper, Emmet, Carslisle Esme y yo si te queremos y demasiado y peor aun Edward te ama Bella es que ya no importamos? ¿De verdad ya no amas a Edward?-_

_-no Alice eso no es así…_

_-entonces ¿por qué te veo desaparecer Bella por qué?-me interrumpió_

_Ouch eso dolió- mira Alice las cosas no son así es que aun estoy indecisa este fin de semana han ocurrido cosas que me han hecho hacerme miles de preguntas-_

_-si Bella pero piensa en Edward el toda su vida estuvo esperándote y si tu lo dejas ya nada será igual será imposible verlo así muerto por dentro o peor se irá sin que sepamos y volverá a con los Volturis-_

_Ambas nos estremecimos de solo pensarlo._

_-por supuesto que no Alice yo solo… es que... no…-_

_-ya ya perdóname uy si Edward se entera de que vine hasta acá y te hice llorar o perdóname- y me abrazo con sus brazos de hielo._

_-quieres decir que ¿Edward no sabe que estas aquí ni a que has venido?-_

_-No claro que no-y me soltó- él y Emmet fueron de caza y no han regresado yo vine en cuanto pude-dijo_

_-Alice ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-_

_-El que quieras- contesto sonriente_

_-no le digas nada de esto a Edward-y su sonrisa se borro-deja que se lo diga yo si por favor-_

_-si es lo que quieres, pero es que el problema es que sigues sin aparecer Bella-replico impaciente_

_-ahí Alice es todo muy difícil de verdad-_

_-si te entiendo Bella, sabes yo siempre seré tu hermana decidas lo que decidas y si algún día quieres hablar o verme no bastara más que planearlo y yo vendré en cuanto te vea salir de las sombras -rio- sabes a lo que refiero-dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa aunque no tan cálida como la anterior._

_-Nos vemos Bella ya debo irme Edward llegara en cualquier momento y buscara su carro-_

_-si Alice nos vemos-_

_La vi alejarse hasta que doblo la esquina de Charlie entonces puse la cara entre mis piernas más cosas que pensar ¿es que querían entre todos que mi cabeza reventara? Escuche mi estomago gruñir y decidí que era hora de desayunar, fui a la cocina y me serví un plato de con cereal aun no lo terminaba cuando escuche un carro esperaba que por la puerta entrara Edward así que no me sorprendí mucho cuando lo vi entrar solo que sentí un ligero dolor en el estomago que ya no tenía nada que ver con el hambre además también mi corazón sentí como disminuyo su rápido palpitar_

_-Buenos días Bella- siempre tan caballero- como te sientes hoy te veo algo tensa-_

_-esto… pues bien, y no lo sé esta ha sido una larga semana tal vez sea eso-_

_-eres tan mala mentirosa dijo mientras me daba un suave beso en la frente- y sentí como mi cara se ponía roja_

_-ahí algo de lo que debamos hablar- dijo algo receloso_

_-si de hecho si tenemos que hablar hay tantas cosas que discutir ¿no crees?-_

_-ok pues ¿comienzas tu o quieres que yo diga algo?- me dijo caballerosamente_

_Y "ahora que hago" pensé yo._

_**Suspenso jejejeje bno pues si ya comenzaron este esperen a que lean el 2do cap. Bno ps ya sabn no necesitan ser miembros para djar su review asi que por fa coméntenlo es muy importante para mi que lo hagan si? Los qiero y grax x leer mis fanfics**_

_**See you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2 Decisiones

-pues… yo es… no se…-no podía ponerle orden a mis ideas estaban todas revueltas y no sabia ni que decir.

-¿Estas bien Bella?-me pregunto con una risita

-si es solo que no sé ni lo que quiero decir-respondí

-por qué no te sientas ven te vez cansada es que ¿no has dormido nada anoche?- pregunto poniéndose serio

-no, es que tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza que no eh podido dormir casi nada-

-mi pobre Bella por que no vienes y duermes un poco - replico y me tomo en sus brazos y nos acostamos en el sillón.

Su fría piel me hacía temblar levemente pero nada insoportable ya me había acostumbrado a el por lo que no tarde en quedarme dormida.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que la expresión de Edward era ausente, como pensativo,

-pasa algo- pregunte

-nada Bella es solo que no es fácil todo esto, el constante riesgo en el que vives por mi culpa-suspire y el replico- ¿ya acomodaste tus ideas?-

- pues no lo sé aun no sé como soltar todo lo que pienso - dije

-inténtalo- me ínsito con una expresión picara

-es solo que yo te amo con todo mí ser y cuando te fuiste mi vida se fue contigo pero sin embargo lo único que me mantenía bien era Jacob…

-si ya lo sé y ya te dije que aunque no me guste le debo demasiado, le debo tu vida y el hecho de que estés bien y jamás tendré como pagarle por todo- me interrumpió

-si pero es que no lo sé es que yo también lo amo a él es como si todo fuera como se supone que debería ser ya sabes que no hubiera vampiros ni licántropos él y yo … bueno tu entiendes no?-mire su cara y no pude descifrar su expresión enseguida me arrepentí de haber dicho aquello

-entonces - dijo dudativo -¿quieres tener la oportunidad de amar a tu chucho ese?-dijo rayando el tono de histeria.

-es que yo no quiero lastimarte yo se que nuestro amor a sido lo que nos ha hecho conocer a ambos experiencias increíbles y hermosas…

-Si pero tú quieres otro tipo de amor uno que no te prive de nada que te deje seguir con tu vida, la universidad, Charlie, Reneé, y quieres tener hijos y llevar una vida normal ¿no es así?-

Sus palabras me lastimaron y me dejaron sin habla

-sabes -dijo después de un rato- esto es lo que eh estado esperando es lo mejor para ti, sin embargo soy tan egoísta que no lo quiero, no quiero perderte yo te amo Bella- otra vez su constante tortura.

-también te amo Edward y sabes que soy muy afortunada de tenerte por que yo ni siquiera te merezco eres demasiado para mi Edward y aun así aquí estoy dudando de esto es que ¿no soy acaso la persona más estúpida que conoces?-

-ay mi pobre Bella si tan siquiera tuvieras una mejor visión de ti te darías cuenta que no es verdad que tu vales mas que todo lo que yo tengo más aun que mi existencia siempre quieres tener felices a todos sin importarte tu propia infelicidad no es eso nobleza y no soy yo egoísta al querer quitarte todo sin apenas poder devolverte nada, que no daría Rose por estar en tu lugar Bella tener otra opción de ser feliz como a ella le hubiera gustado no condenada a esto-

-oh Edward para por favor- le espete tapándole la boca con mi mano, la tomo entre las suyas y la paso suavemente por toda su mejillas y después a sus labios, esto me hacía que no quisiera que el tiempo pasara afuera que todo el universo se congelara dejándonos ahí a Edward y a mí, entonces me tomo por la barbilla y acerco su cara a mis labios y los beso muy suave y brevemente, no sé si lo imagine o se debía a que los besos de Jacob eran muy distintos, pero sentí que este beso había sido el más cuidadoso y más débil que me había dado Edward por lo que me acerque de nuevo a su boca y lo bese apasionadamente, me sentía tan mal por jugar con los sentimientos de ambos, pero que se puede hacer cuando encuentras a la mitad de tu corazón y la mitad de tu alma en dos personas diferentes, claro que eso era solo retóricamente ya que Edward creía no tener alma pero la mejor pregunta era cual era cual.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Edward me separo de su lado con mano firme.

-Charlie está a punto de doblar la esquina es mejor que me valla Bella- y se levanto del sillón –te quedaras hoy - pregunte dudosa

No me respondió y solo volteo para decime - te amo Bella nunca lo olvides tú has sido la luz que me saco de mi eterna obscuridad y mi muerto corazón eternamente te va a amar - y sin más salió justo cuando el auto de Charlie se detuvo en la entrada.

-¿Bella?, Estoy en casa-dijo Charlie

Me levante del sillón y fui directo a la cocina

-si estoy aquí papa pero aun no tengo lista la cena- al recordar eso mi estomago dio un gruñido ya que no había comido nada por la tarde.

-no importa Bella eh ido a ver a Jake y Billy me ha ofrecido de su hígado encebollado, a por cierto saliste muy temprano en la mañana verdad me dijo Jake que has ido a verlo-

-o si es que de todos modos no podía dormir-

-o pues deberías irte a dormir ¿no?-

-no papa gracias ya he dormido toda la tarde y la verdad es que no tengo mucho sueño ahora mejor comeré algo-

-muy bien Bella-dijo y salió de la cocina, segundos después escuche el sonido de la televisión.

Tome unos huevos y los freí, ya que no tenía ganas de hacer algo laborioso, los comí lentamente y después me fui a la cama me despedí de Charlie con un simple buenas noches y el medio dormido solo emitió un gruñido de aceptación.

_-Jake por favor no me dejes-_

_-no lo hare, jamás estarás sola porque mi amor siempre será tuyo-_

_-Bella – rugió Edward- ¿que has hecho?, te daba miedo el compromiso conmigo pero con este chucho si te has casado verdad- dijo con una voz desgarradora_

_Solo entonces me di cuenta que traía un vestido blanco y que Jacob tenia puesto un elegante traje._

_-déjala en paz chupasangre tu no le puedes dar absolutamente nada de lo que yo le puedo dar así que lárgate- grito Jacob temblando de pies a cabeza_

_-no maldito perro Bella es mía y aunque tú no lo quieras o lo puedas evitar en el fondo ella siempre me amara-_

_Jacob no necesito mas y se abalanzo sobre Edward ya convertido en el gran lobo rojizo yo escuchaba gritos aterradores y no me podía mover, ellos comenzaron a pelear entonces justo cuando Edward mordió a Jake este lo destrozo con sus dientes y cayeron sobre la fogata que teníamos Jacob y yo, y se incendiaban, en medio de la flama estaban mis dos amados…_

Desperté con un sudor frio, y un dolor seco en la garganta, supongo que era yo quien gritaba, prendí la luz de la lámpara y vi a alguien parado frente a mí con una nota de horror en la cara

-valla esto es embarazoso había olvidado que los humanos podían gritar en sueños creí que había sido yo quien te había asustado hasta que oí que mencionabas al chucho y a Edward, ¿tenias una pesadilla Bella?-

No tenía ni la menor idea de qué demonios hacia Rosalíe en mi cuarto y a esa hora ella nunca antes había venido a mi casa ni de día

-¿Rose que haces aquí?-

-ay Bella- dijo con la voz y la cara llena de tristez y suplicante replico - es mi culpa de verdad perdóname-

-que cosa- dije muy alarmada por su respuesta- ¿que ha pasado? ¿Porque estas así?-

-tu ya no quieres seguir con nosotros porque yo te he tratado muy mal y por lo que te conté la última vez que nos vimos ¿cierto?- dijo arrodillándose junto a mi cama con su larga cortina de pelo dorado cubriéndole un poco la cara

-¿que? no Rose claro que no-

-si lo eh vuelto a hacer jamás aprendo el año pasado casi mueren Edward, Alice y tu por mi culpa y ahora todos se van de nuevo por, mi culpa

-¿Que dices?- le grite horrorizada - como que ¿se van a donde? ¿Por qué?-

-Edward dijo que tu habías decidido tomar otro camino que querías seguir adelante no estancarte como lo hice yo –

-yo nunca eh dicho algo así- respondí

-el dijo que lo mejor era que nos fuéramos y te dejáramos en paz –respondio sin dar importancia a mi interrupción- no dejo que nadie viniera a decirte nada pero yo tenía que hacer algo por lo menos debía advertirte y ellos nunca pensaron que vendría a decírtelo así que le pedí a Emmet que me cubriera y venido a avisarte y a rogarte que me perdones Bella – termino de hablar y se le veía cuanto sufría por la culpa.

-pero si no es tu culpa Rose todo esto es mi culpa tú no tienes de que sentirte culpable enserio será mejor que te vayas antes de que noten tu ausencia y muchas gracias por el aviso no te delatare- le dije conteniendo las lagrimas

-gracias Bella eres tan buena aunque yo sé que si soy la culpable yo no sé cómo pude haberte tratado tan mal de verdad perdóname por todo - y salió por la ventana tan rápido que apenas pude verla.

En ese momento me levante de la cama me puse la ropa que pensaba usar al día siguiente y salí. Baje con cuidado los escalones. No me importo el ruido que hizo mi monovolumen al encender y Salí disparada a la carretera, tarde un poco en encontrar el camino correcto hasta que por fin llegue a la gran casa blanca de los Cullen con mi corazón latiendo al mil por hora, deje mi coche en neutral y baje a todo correr hasta llegar a la puerta para encontrarla cerrada y me asome por los cristales y vi que estaba vacía, al menos faltaban la mayoría de las cosas, me tumbe en el porche con las manos en la cara mientras sentía como las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y un dolor intenso en mi pecho se iba formando

-EDWARD NO-grite-REGRESA POR FAVOR SI AUN ME ESCUCHAS VEN TE AMO NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES TE NECESITO- mis gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas pero no obtuve respuesta, grite todo lo que pude hasta que me quede sin fuerzas.

No sabía si dormía no sabía que pensar ni siquiera donde estaba solo sentía el terrible dolor que había en mi pecho quería morirme justo en ese momento, entonces abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba dentro de la cabina de mi camioneta y que no estaba sola, Jake estaba ahí conmigo.

-Bella ya has despertado me has dado un susto de muerte cuando esa chupasangre te traía en la camioneta inconsciente creí que estabas muerta- me dijo con una clara nota de alteración

-¿que ha pasado?- me pregunto mas suavemente

-Edward-dije sollozando

-que te ha hecho esa maldita sanguijuela ahora dímelo -me dijo gruñendo -

-s...se f...f...ue de n...nuevo...o-dije sin poder controlarme

-¿que cosa? y porque lo ha hecho el maldito- dijo a voz en grito

-yo… ah...h sido...o m...i culpa, l...le dije que te amaba y q...que se haría a u…un lado j...Jake-

Puso los ojos en blanco

-no lo puedo creer enserio a hecho eso pero... y tu... a caso lo terminaste o algo asi-

-pues algo así hablamos y él me dijo que tal vez era lo mejor- dije ya más calmada- pero no creí que fuera a irse no así ay Jake- rompí a llorar de nuevo.

-Bella, Bella por favor no llores me parte el alma verte así- dijo abrazándome

-¡parte!- grite – ¡pero qué demonios haces fuera de la cama tu enorme lobo tonto eh dime!- le grite al recordar que debía estar en cama debido a las fracturas que había sufrido

-oh yo... no… Bella tu sabes lo rápido que curo y mis heridas en lugar de parecer de días parecen de meses además fue tu "amiguita" la que me despertó y me dijo que viniera por ti a la línea que estabas muy mal apenas llegue y ella se fue- contesto a la defensiva

-¿amiga? Quien Rose- pregunte

-sabes que no se me dan los nombres de esas sanguijuelas, pero era la que tiene cara de duendecillo y cabello negro como la tinta ya sabes la que lee el futuro y eso-replico

-Alice- susurre

Entonces me di cuenta de que encima de los vaqueros tenía un sobre de inmediato lo levante y vi la pulcra y esterilizada letra de Edward que decía mi nombre, rápidamente rasgue el sobre y saque la nota que decía:

Bella:

Se que debes odiarme por dejarte así y no responder a tus gritos (si Bella los escuche) pero era necesario acaso crees que sería capaz de irme si te veía en ese estado por eso le eh pedido a Alice que te lleve con Jacob por qué no pude pensar algo mejor que eso Bella tu mereces ser feliz y yo no puedo hacerte feliz pero hoy que me dijiste lo que sientes creo que es el momento indicado seguro Jacob será mejor que yo en todo yo se lo prometí le dije si tu lo elegías a él yo me apartaría y ya no te molestaría así que cumpliré mi promesa. Bella por favor no llores mas por mí no tiene caso, mejor se feliz con Jacob.

Con todo el amor de mi corazón, Edward.

La leí varias veces con los ojos anegados en lágrimas

-que es lo que dice- pregunto Jacob - ¿puedo verla?-

-Claro - respondí en un susurro y le entregue la carta

Leyó la carta con el entrecejo fruncido y finalmente me la devolvió.

- pues valla que yo no habría podido hacer eso- me miro y yo me volteé hacia la ventanilla para que el no pudiera ver que lloraba

-ya Bella de verdad que no me gusta que estés así ven acá- y me tomo en sus brazos.

-Ouch- dijo con un gesto de dolor – estúpida pierna-

-será mejor que te entres a tu casa Jake y yo debo ir con Charlie antes de que mande a el FBI a buscarme por cada rincón de los estados unidos - replique soltándome de él para evitar hacerle más daño.

-no eso no será necesario ya que Charlie sabe que estas aquí la chupasangres esa me dijo que sería mejor que lo telefoneara o le daría un ataque por no encontrarte por ningún lado- contesto

-o valla ahora me espera una bomba con Charlie en cuanto llegue – dije bostezando

-iré contigo le diré que yo fui quien te hablo para…

-no seas tonto Jake tu deberías estar en cama con todo el cuerpo destrozado como le explicare a Charlie que llegues conmigo en el carro como si nada eh?- le interrumpí molesta

-mmm entonces di que estaba delirando con mucha temperatura y te necesitaba se que Billy nos ayudara - replico

- bueno esa ya es una mejor idea supongo - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Entonces se bajo con cuidado del monovolumen y me dio un leve beso en la mejilla

-nos vemos Bella –

-hasta pronto Jake - dije encendiendo la camioneta

Y se fue cojeando hasta la casa.

Llegue a casa de Charlie y me estaba esperando sentado en la cocina con una taza de café y la piyama aun puesta.

-ya has llegado eh - dijo con el tono al que le hablaría a un delincuente que acaban de apresar

-lo siento papá pero era urgente tenía que ir a ver a Jake yo…

-¿a las 4:30 de la madrugada Bella? Es que no lo entiendo ya no entiendo nada de lo que haces por qué no puedes esperar por lo menos a que amanezca para que vayas a verlo- me dijo casi gritando y con los ojos desorbitados del coraje-

-estaba ardiendo en calentura y Billy dijo que me necesitaba- dije sin despegar los ojos de la taza de Charlie

-Mmm me miro dudando - ¿y porque no me has dicho nada a mi o porque demonios Billy no te dijo que me avisaras? Es que yo estoy pintado o que Bella soy tu padre no lo olvides- dijo seriamente pero aun con voz mas alta de lo normal.

-si papá lo lamento yo…

-además Edward llamo- dijo bajando la voz y yo sentí como ese hueco en mi corazón ardía como el limón en las heridas

-que a dicho – dije tratando de contener el llanto

-que se van que lo han aceptado en Harvard a él y a Alice y que Carlisle va a tomar un puesto de cirujano en un hospital privado en San Diego, me sorprendí pero el dijo que tu ya lo sabías y que esta vez no se quería ir sin hablarme el directamente - hizo una pausa y me miro a los ojos, de nuevo desvié la mirada.

-que es lo que paso Bella- continuo – la Verdad sería muy tonto de su parte rechazar una Universidad así pero creía que pensaba seguir contigo ¿que lo hizo cambiar de opinión?-

-es que el… yo… esto… pues terminamos- dije sin poder contener mas las lagrimas y escondí mi cara entre mi largo cabello suelto.

-terminaron porque pero quien, el o tu o –ambos estábamos incómodos con la situación, pero Charlie además estaba preocupado

-yo lo eh dejado papá creo que ya que yo no puedo ir a Harvard no quiere decir que el no deba ir ¿no crees?- conteste con lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-pero es que ya no lo quieres – dijo algo suspicaz

- sí pero no lo sé papá es que es lo mejor ¿no? –replique repitiendo las palabras de Edward

- me voy a la cama- dije luego de un silencioso momento

Como no obtuve respuesta me levante y fui directo a mi cuarto, apenas cruzar la puerta comencé a llorar descontroladamente, me sentía fatal y el hueco de mi corazón lo sentía que quemaba más intensamente que nunca.

Amaría a Edward Cullen todos los días de mi vida y si volviera a vivir seguro le volvería a amar a pesar de que quizá nunca le volvería a ver.

**Woo cmo ven st cap? Jejeje o ii ahora si ya active q me firmen anónimos ok jejeje soy un poco boba**

**Y ps una amiga en la school me ayudo**

**En fin espero sus reviws para que me digan cmo me va qdando si s muy muy importante suis opiniones para mi bno **

**Ps ns vmsss**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 Novios.

Había pasado mas de dos meses desde aquella noche que Edward se fue y yo aun me sentía destrozada, estaba estudiando en una universidad de Port Ángeles por lo que podía ir y venir diario y en el camino algunas veces me ponía a pensar que seria de la familia a la que alguna vez pude pertenecer, pero por lo general no pensaba en ello ya que la herida profunda que tenía solo se empeoraba al pensarlo.

-no me haces caso – se quejo Jake

Jake me visitaba a menudo y yo a el aunque no llevábamos una relación de noviazgo salíamos de vez en cuando a pasear o a cualquier cosa.

-lo lamento Jake que me decías-

-olvídalo Bella hoy estas muy distraída y creo que lo que tengo que decir puede esperar a un día que estés mejor – dijo un poco inquieto

-no, no Jake por favor sigue es solo que me fui a la luna por 5 segundos- le conteste con una media sonrisa

-ya lo note - dijo tomándome la mano,

Estábamos tumbados en el césped del patio de Charlie disfrutando del sol que ese día se asomaba en el lluvioso Forks.

-es que eh estado pensando Bella que, mmm- se aclaro la garganta – pues pronto será la boda de Sam y Emily y no sé, me gustaría que fuéramos ahí ya como novios oficiales,-dijo bastante nervioso - claro si tú quieres por supuesto- dijo todo tan rápido que le costó un poco recuperar el aliento.

Suspire y después de un silencioso momento en el que Jacob se ponía más nervioso respondí

-pues si tienes razón Jake no es justo que sigas esperando a que mi corazón sane por completo y mientras pierdas tiempo que podrías pasar a lado de otras chicas ¿verdad?- conteste un poco ruborizada

-sabes que no me interesa otra chica Bella solo tu – dijo girando los ojos – pero… ¿eso es un si Bella?- pregunto lleno de alegría

-si Jake – le conteste roja como un jitomate.

-te quiero Bella- dijo y se levanto tomándome en sus brazos y se puso a dar vueltas sacudiéndome como a una muñeca

-basta Jake- le dije comenzando a sentirme mareada

Entonces me dejo en el suelo pero no me soltó si no que me beso y no fue un simple beso si no que fue uno muy apasionado, tenía sus manos en mi cintura y mi espalda, mientras que yo le rodee el cuello con mis manos, y después de unos minutos nos separamos jadeando.

Recordé en ese momento unos besos completamente distinto, unos que no me permitían todas estas libertades y que eran más cuidadosos y cortos unos besos que me dejaban sin aire pero por qué no respiraba debido a que eran tan increíbles que lo olvidaba, sentí como me dolía la herida en el corazón al recordar eso y Jake lo noto.

-Bella ¿que ocurre? ¿Es que no estás feliz?- pregunto muy inseguro de si mismo

-claro que lo estoy es solo que ya sabes cómo soy y que mis reacciones son locas-

-¿estás segura?-

-completamente – le asegure

-bueno pues mejor entremos a la casa ya es tarde y pronto anochecerá- dijo mirando al cielo

-muy bien - dije y entramos

Después de un rato de platicar sobre la boda de Sam y Emily comencé a preparar la cena con ayuda de Jake aunque este no dejaba de meter sus dedos en las mezclas, alegando que su agudo sentido del gusto tenía que dar el visto bueno, en eso estábamos cuando se escucho el carro de Charlie, esperamos a que él y Billy entraran después de su largo domingo de pesca.

-que tal chicos- dijo Charlie

-hola papá- conteste

-Que tal Charlie- dijo Jake

-mmm huele delicioso –fue lo que dijo Billy

-¿esta lista ya la cena?- pregunto Charlie guardando el pescado en el congelador.

-si así que vallan a lavarse que apestan a pescado- dijo Jake arrugando adrede la nariz

-o que bien porque me muero de hambre y estoy hecho polvo - dijo Billy ignorando a su hijo y dirigiéndose al fregadero

-vamos si no has hecho más que estar sentado con una caña en las manos yo he hecho todo el trabajo- dijo entre risas Charlie

-no es verdad, eh sido yo quien a atrapado el más grande de todos – se defendió Billy

- sí y tal fue tu emoción que no pudiste sacar otro mas – dijo Charlie y todos nos reímos

La cena transcurrió sin mucha charla ya que todos se estaban relamiendo con la lasaña y la ensalada de papa, pero justo después de que el último trozo de lasaña desapareciera Jake hablo.

-saben hoy Bella por fin a aceptado ser mi novia, cierto Bella - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-en verdad, que buena noticia - dijo Billy

- si es verdad – dije sintiendo como el calor subía a mis mejillas

- bueno pues yo solo quiero decir comenzó Charlie – que no quiero nada de escenitas románticas en mi presencia y que tengan respeto me escuchan – termino la frase con una sonrisa

-por supuesto jefe Swan- dijo Jake poniéndose rígido como soldado pero igual con una radiante sonrisa de felicidad.

- o y Jake ay de ti que lastimes a mi pequeña –dijo sin poder contener la risa – o tendré que detenerte con algún cargo falso si lo haces-

-bien dicho Charlie – dijo Billy bostezando – es mejor que nos vallamos Jake ya es tarde-

- claro papá nos vemos luego chicos – fue lo que dijo Jacob

Charlie ayudo a Billy a subir al carro y Jake aprovecho para despedirse de mí con un beso

-gracias Bella – me dijo feliz – te quiero demasiado.

- gracias porque?, -le dije- oh y también te quiero Jacob Black-

Y sin más salió corriendo hasta su coche.

Los días pasaron rápidos y el jueves cuando regresaba de la escuela mi monovolumen que últimamente hacia más ruido que nunca, de repente se comenzó a tambalear y olía a hule quemado, por lo que me orille y baje de la furgoneta pensando qué diablos le pasaba a este trasto, yo no sabía mucho de carros por supuesto, estaba a mitad de la nada solo rodeada de los aboles y matorrales que rodeaban la carretera y no tenía un móvil con el que llamar a mi mecánico favorito, que era Jake aunque de todos modos tampoco el tenía celular y a esa hora estaba trabajando en un viejo taller a las afueras de la push y no conocía el numero.

Decidí que tendría que pedirle ayuda a alguien que pasara por la carretera, y en ese momento un sonido a mis espaldas llamo mi atención, era un sonido como de ramas al moverse y yo pensé que tal vez un animalillo se había asustado al verme tan cerca, busque entre las ramas alguna señal de lo que había hecho ese ruido pero no vi nada, lo que tampoco note era que donde estaba parada a unos cuantos pasos más hacia había un alto acantilado, que bueno que no había avanzado más o habría caído por asomarme a ver qué era lo que se había movido, entonces al voltear de nuevo a la carretera, unas luces me cegaron y de la impresión me resbale y sentí que iba directo hacia el acantilado, entonces choque con algo (seguramente un árbol de los que estaban por ahí) y me sentí impulsada hacia adelante y cai apoyandome en las manos, entonces volteé hacia adelante y vi que alguien se aproximaba hacia mí, era un anciano que llevaba una chaqueta de mezclilla, una gorra, y unos vaqueros desgastados y acababa de bajar de un enorme tráiler que a juzgar por los focos debió ser la luz que me dejo ciega.

-no se mueva un milímetro- vocifero el anciano que se aproximaba cuidadosamente hacia mi

Y finalmente me tomo por los hombros y me jalo hacia adelante yo estaba completamente aturdida.

-me ha dado un buen susto - dijo el – ya se me hacía que caía al acantilado y luego que anda becando ahí – dijo con un acento raro

-nada es solo que me ha encandilado con las luces y eh resbalado- conteste aun confundida

- yo no sé cómo es que no se cayó si de verdad que estaba cerca de la orilla y toda rodeada de plantas-

-choque contra un árbol que estaba ahí-

-bueno pues que suerte, que suerte y dígame ¿que le pasa a la camioneta?- dijo viendo mi monovolumen.

- no tengo idea – dije sinceramente

Abrió el cofre y comenzó a revisarla.

Después de un rato dijo

-esta lista por ahora es el radiador que se ha calentado – dijo- deberá de checarla para evitarse de nuevo un accidente así –

-muchas gracias eh…-

-Stan me llamo Stan-

-si gracias Stan –

- no hay de que y tenga cuidado – dijo subiéndose a su enorme tráiler

- que tenga buenas noches – le grite

Uff que nochecita estuve a punto de caer y quizás morir y aun así no estaba asustada ni nerviosa o algo por el estilo.

Llegando a casa pasaban de las 6 y por lo general llegaba a las 5 por lo que le di una breve explicación a Charlie de mi retraso y me dirigí al teléfono llame a Billy y le pedí que le dijera a Jake que en cuanto pudiera me llamara, subí a mi cuarto, me acosté escuchando música con los auriculares del reproductor y estaba quedándome dormida cuando Charlie entro y dijo que Jake estaba al teléfono, conteste y hablamos por mucho rato, después rendida le di a Charlie un poco de pasta de la tarde y subí sin hambre a mi habitación, enseguida me dormí y entre sueños escuchaba una extraña pero familiar melodía junto con el repiqueteo de la lluvia fue un sueño muy extraño por lo que aun en la mañana me preguntaba por ese extraño sueño.

Jake no se apareció en mi casa hasta el siguiente martes ya que en la escuela le estaban dejando tarea por montones, debido a que se acercaban las vacaciones de navidad.

-los muchachos y yo estamos organizando una despedida de soltero a Sam sabes y un sábado antes de la boda la celebraremos humm está bien – pregunto

Jake estaba revisando mi carro mientras yo le pasaba las herramientas necesarias

- pues si supongo siempre y cuando no involucre ir a esos lugares donde hay mujeres bailando y esas cosas- dije entre risas

-claro que no- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco – solo será una salida de lobos, tu sabes será divertido aunque creo que Leah no entrara en fase, últimamente se le ve muy mal y esta de pocas pulgas, más de lo normal me refiero pobre es muy difícil estar en el lugar que ella esta- dijo con la mirada perdida

-pobre de ella en verdad debe ser duro- conteste pensando en cuando Jake estaba igual que ella y me estremeció recordar a aquel vampiro que tanto amaba.

-está todo bien - dije para cambiar de tema y no pensar más en el

-si por supuesto es solo que hay algo raro aquí- dijo con el entresejo fruncido

-de que estás hablando- le dije

-debe de ser este cacharro lo que hace que me sienta así, hacia mucho que no me ponía a arreglarlo me recuerda cuando le pertenecía a Billy-dijo encogiéndose de hombros – o no se pero ahi algo, bien pues ya quedo aunque ya es bastante viejo y es arriesgado que sigas yendo y viniendo a diario en el no cres?-

-y que mas puedo hacer Jake no puedo comprar otro además me gusta este – dije defendiendo mi monovolumen

-podrías usar mi coche- es mejor gasta menos gasolina y menos viejo y peligroso –replico

-humm- dije – no Jake es tuyo tu lo armaste para ti –

-pues si pero ya tengo la moto y casi no lo uso solo cuando traigo a Billy y yo creo que podría venir por el carro en la moto y ya ir por Billy o pedir prestado uno o por que no traerlo cargando – dijo riéndose – anda di que lo pensaras

-bien lo pensare –le conteste refunfuñando – pero no prometo nada – agregue al ver como sus ojos cantaban victoria

- esa es mi Bella dijo dándome un beso en los labios, eran tan suaves y cálidos, pero aun así sentía que mi corazón deseaba otros besos cada vez que Jake me besaba. Y la imagen de mí y mi vampiro (me reservaba su nombre aun en mi mente) apareció y me hizo apartar a Jacob.

-lo siento –le dije

-está bien dijo el de todos modos yo ya me voy,-contesto incomodo- piensa bien lo que te dije ¿si?- y se subió a su carro y se fue me quede ahí parada junto a la furgoneta aguantándome unas inmensas ganas de echarme a llorar pero el llanto no solucionaría nada solo seria acido en la herida.

**Eii aqui de new jejeje ps spro les alla gustado mi anterior cap. Ese dia d vdd me inspire y mas en la carta por que cmo me dijo mi amiga laura tienes que metert en el papel de Edward para q qde gnial bno ps spro st ls gust tambn y pronto subire el num 4 ok? Bye y sigan djandome sus opiniones y sugerencias bye. **


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 La boda

-ya lo tengo - dijo una chica de cabello negro e intensos ojos color café que según escuche se llamaba Nicole.

-valla ya era hora- contesto la apuesta maquillista después de que al fin encontraran el polvo facial adecuado para la piel de Emily

-Bella dime la verdad ¿esta sombra hace que me vea mal? - me pregunto Emily viéndome a travez del espejo

-claro que no Emily luces bellísima creo que Sam es un suertudo – conteste mientras acomodaba el arreglo de flores que llevaría en las manos Emily

-mira esto casi eh logrado que desaparezcan las cicatrices no es genial? - dijo triunfal la maquillista mientras que Emily suspiraba viéndose en el espejo.

-es increíble - dijo palpándose el rosto

Estábamos a 9 de Septiembre (ya 4 meses desde la ultima vez que vi a mi vampiro pensé dolorosamente) hoy era la boda de Sam y Emily eran las 4:35 de la tarde se suponía que Jake tenia que haber llegado con el auto y aun no llegaba, yo me sentía como si fuera una muñeca a la que llevaban de un lado a otro sin darme cuenta de lo que hacia, con la mirada perdida, pero es que mi mente estaba pensando muchas cosas, primero: Renèe me había infundido miedo al matrimonio desde que tenia 8 años y es que ella y Charlie se casaron tan jóvenes y ella se había enfadado de vivir atrapada en Forks por lo que un día simplemente le dijo a Charlie que se iba y salió en el auto llevándome en brazos y por años compartí su apatía hacia Forks pero gracias a mi vampiro aprendí a amar ese sitio, y ahora que el no estaba veía en el solo un bosque de recuerdos que la lluvia me traía día a día, pero yo los espantaba como si no fueran mas que mosquitos y claro que tenia el remedio perfecto Jacob, mi Jacob.

Pero aun asi el matrimonio seguía siendo algo que me aterrorizaba, y sin embargo hacia tiempo atrás que también yo estuve casi comprometida el solo pensar en ello me revolvía el estomago, pero también hacia que sintiera un hueco en el corazón al pensar que alguna vez pude convertirme en la señora

Isabella Cullen.

-iré a ver si ya a llegado el carro – dije dando la vuelta para que ninguna de las presentes notara que mis ojos estaban húmedos y mi voz sonó quebrada, pero al parecer nadie lo noto al igual que nadie contesto.

Salí a la calle y ahí estaba un Chevy 88 que Sam había comprado para el y Emily hacia unas semanas con listones y flores blancas y dentro estaba mi Jacob.

-No lo puedo creer – dijo Jake bajando del coche -estas hermosa Bella – prosiguió mirándome atónito.

Yo me puse roja como tomate y el fue hacia mi y me abrazo.

-Jake debo avisarle a Emily que su "carrosa" nupcial esta aquí – dije tratando de soltar su caluroso abrazo.

-claro -dijo soltándome y dándome un beso en la barbilla

Entre en el cuarto y vi a Emily que estaba parada sobre una silla mientras le ponían el vestido, y mientras que la maquillista le acomodaba el velo.

-Jake esta aquí será mejor darnos prisa – le dije elevando un poco la voz para que me escuchara por encima del alboroto

-bien ya tienes la diadema de la tía Jenny que es prestada, los aretes con un par de piedritas azules y este brazalete que es nuevo por lo tanto estas lista – dijo Nicole

Ayudamos a que bajara de la silla y yo la tome de la mano ya que no podía caminar bien, en parte por que las zapatillas nuevas aun no estaban moldeadas a sus y pies y segunda por que estaba extremadamente nerviosa.

-ahí vamos – dijo ella subiendo al coche – nos veremos allá Bella y gracias por tu ayuda -

-no hay de que ahora apresúrense- respondí y enseguida se fueron.

Fui directo a mi monovolumen donde ya estaba en su caja el lazo de bodas Jake y yo seriamos los padrinos, nosotros los amarraríamos el uno al otro sin escapatoria pensé mientras veía con cierta repulsión el lazo y me puse en marcha directo a la iglesia de la push.

Acababan de entrar cuando llegue, tome asiento y espere, no prestaba mucha atención a la ceremonia ya que de nuevo mi mente estaba inquieta y no dejaba de pensar en que Sam y Emily se veían tan felices juntos, ella era como su universo entero y a pesar de sus cicatrices ocasionadas por el propio Sam ella lo amaba con todo su ser su amor no estaba dividido en fragmentos como el mío que gracias a que la mitad de Jake latía día a día gracias a su amor , mientras que la mitad de mi vampiro estaba marchito, muerto, y a veces sentía como si ese trozo de corazón se lo hubiera llevado el día que se fue entonces levante la cabeza y hacia donde estaban los novios y por un instante me vi a mi vestida de blanco con la mano agarrada fuertemente a la de Jake con una sonrisa y el también solo que su sonrisa era mas radiante y en un instante después el que estaba vestido con un elegante esmoquin era Edward y ahora mi sonrisa era una cara de sorprendida pero sin duda también de felicidad.

En eso alguien me saco de mis alucinaciones diciendo que tenia que llevar ya el lazo, yo que sin darme cuenta lo estaba apretando, afloje las manos y después me seque los ojos con el inmenso dolor en mi cuerpo entero a quien quería engañar yo lo amaba y el hecho de que se hubiera ido me había dejado destruida por dentro apenas notaba los días que pasaban y no dejaba de pensar en el aunque mis recuerdos no me daban una imagen perfecta de el tenia en mi cajón de la mesita de noche la foto que le había tomado en mi ultimo cumpleaños, ahora parecía tan lejano.

-estas bien Bella estas temblando – pregunto Jacob preocupado

-claro que si - dije mientras ponía el lazo a Emily y el hacia lo suyo con Sam

Bien a partir de hoy estarán amarrados hasta que la muerte los separe me dije irónicamente.

-quieres ir afuera? - pregunto Jake cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestros lugares

-si – dije en voz baja

-Bella te encuentras bien – pregunto sentándose en una de las jardineras que estaban a fuera de la iglesia

-si muy bien Jacob por que lo pre....

-a mi no me engañas estas distraída, tienes la mirada ausente y de la nada tus ojos se humedecen – me interrumpió.

-oh Jake soy tan tonta perdóname – dije abrazándolo y dejando que el llanto saliera

- de que hablas que tengo que perdonar – dijo abrazándome y besándome la frente y el cabello

llore bastante, hasta que me sentí un poco mejor y después me arrepentí de haber sido débil frente a Jake seguro que lo había lastimado con esto ahora mismo debía estarse haciendo miles de preguntas y yo no sabia cuales o de que o a que conclusiones erróneas estaba llegando o peor que conclusiones correctas tenia.

-lo extrañas mucho – pregunto con un suspiro

-yo... solo cuando recuerdo cosas o cuando mi mente lo visualiza demasiado – conteste viendo mis zapatillas

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato

Las campanas comenzaron a sonar y la gente a salía al parecer la ceremonia había terminado, ahora salían los novios mientras los invitados les aventaban arroz y ellos se veían tan felices, se besaron con tanta dulzura que parecía el desenlace de una hermosa novela romántica, nos levantamos y fuimos a felicitar a los novios, Emily ya no estaba nerviosa, ahora en su rostro se extendía una sonrisa que casi no le cavia en la cara.

-Bella- dijo Charlie a mis espaldas – voy a ayudar a llevar todos estos arreglos a el salón, te importaría prestarme tu camioneta?-

-claro papá - le dije lanzándole las llaves de mi monovolumen

- bien pues tu no tienes carro y yo tampoco ya que Sam va a conducir su carro asi que será mejor que vallamos caminando, no te importa o si? - dijo durativo

- no esta bien un poco de ejercicio no le hará daño a nadie además ni siquiera esta lloviendo hoy-

- bien - dijo Jake

En el camino me platico de su trabajo en el taller y de como se reía de los forasteros que a veces llevaban su carro a revisar y juraban haber visto osos enormes en el bosque tan cerca del pueblo yo me reía pero solo por complacerlo, no por que en verdad me causara risa yo seguía en trance.

Llegamos a la fiesta, y lo primero que vi fue a Leah que estaba en un rincón con cara de asco y de dolor era terrible pensar lo que ella sentía al ver como su amado Sam se casaba con su prima Emily, al lado estaba su mamá y se le veía preocupada seguro que en cuanto pudieran ella y Leah saldrían de ese lugar, y aun lado estaba Seth que cuando noto que lo veía me hizo señas con la mano en forma de saludo.

-lo que ahí que ver – dijo Jake viendo como Quil llevaba a la pequeña de la que se había imprimado en sus hombros como si fuera un caballo y ella llevaba unos globos de colores que estrellaba contra su cabeza haciéndolos explotar.

-eh Quil eres bueno reventando globos verdad- le grito riéndose

Nos sentamos en la mesa que ya estaban Bill y Charlie y enseguida llego Seth y se sentó en la silla continua a la mía.

-que ahí Bella como te encuentras?- dijo

- muy bien seth y tu que tal? -

- o genial en la escuela estoy en el equipo de baloncesto y es genial soy de los mejores

- mmm no creo que sea por que tu eres un chico lobo y los demás no verdad- dijo Jake sarcásticamente

- bueno también creo que eso tiene algo que ver- dijo sonriendo.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron y los novios hicieron su entrada triunfal.

-es increíble la cicatriz de Em ni se nota – dijo Seth con la boca abierta

- y mira a Sam parece un mono cilindrero – todos reímos con el chiste de Jake

Después de eso siguieron todos los ritos de la boda y a cuando Emily lanzo el ramo cayo en mi mano que tenia extendida solo para aparentar que quería atraparla con una expresión de horror y sorpresa lo solté como si se tratase de un animal asqueroso y una muchacha lo tomo con aires de superioridad y viendo a un joven que se encontraba en la meza de enfrente y los dos se pusieron rojos, solté una risa nerviosa y me fui directo a mi silla.

- que mal que no atraparas el ramo verdad Bella – dijo Jake

- no tu ya sabes lo que dicen que la que atrape el ramo es la siguiente novia y creo que no es mi turno – dije agachando la mirada.

Su expresión era inescrutable y me arrepentí de decir lo que pensaba por que Jacob lo podría tomar a mal.

Mientras transcurría el baile mi mente estaba volando y entre una cosa y otra y es que la verdad no me sentía lista para un compromiso de matrimonio como no lo había estado meses atrás y pero de todos modos no pensaba dejar a Jake y estaba segura que el tampoco a mi asi que no creo que el se preocupara por el matrimonio o si lo hacia que quería decir su expresión enojo, tristeza, decepción o simplemente estaba aburrido bueno de algo estaba segura debíamos salir de ese lugar ya que yo no pensaba ponerme a bailar ya era un gran trabajo estar en la fiesta como para que además tuviera que bailar.

- podemos dar un paseo Jake? - le pregunte - estoy algo aburrida-

- claro pero este no quieres bailar?- me pregunto

-sabes que el baile no es lo mío -

- de acuerdo vamos-

- Bella y yo daremos un paseo por el jardín esta bien -

- claro solo no tarde – fue lo que dijo Charlie.

Salimos y Jake me tomo la mano, estaba cayendo una pequeña briza solamente lo cual era preferible a que lloviera a cantaros.

- Bella tu me quieres?- me pregunto

- por supuesto Jake yo te quiero muchísimo lo sabes por que la pregunta? -

- y me amas? - dijo sin responder mi pregunta

-si Jake – dije dudando un poco – a que viene el interrogatorio?

- es solo que cuando andabas con -dudo- ya sabes el pues creí que iban a casarse, sin embargo no lo hiciste y el se fue y ahora estas conmigo y cada que algo se trata de compromiso pareciera que te dan una descarga eléctrica- me soltó

-Jake - suspire – Reneè me crio para tenerle no solo miedo si no pavor al matrimonio y con el yo pues era su condición para convertirme en vampiro – dije viendo hacia el pasto húmedo-

-querías ser un monstruo que mata y bebe sangre como toda una temeraria pero te aterroriza el matrimonio? No es raro? - dijo mas relajado

Se me erizo el cabello de la nuca recordando a quien había dicho eso pero con otras palabras.

- pues es que no lo se eso esta ya en mi programación – dije

-eres tan increíble Bella – dijo mientras me tomaba en brazos y me besaba

Sabia que tarde o temprano el tema volvería a la luz pero tal vez faltaría tiempo para eso y yo esperaba que fuera mucho.

**Muchas grax x sus reviews de vdd que asi si dan ganas de seguir bno ps aquí les dejo este otro que es muy importante en el desarrollo de la history la boda de Sam y de Emily bno ps me voy y ya sabn sigan dejando sus reviews con sus comentarios que le puedan servir a la history ok b****ye! Y disculpen los errores que tenga sobre todo lo del carro jejej iio no c mucho de eso **


	5. Chapter 5 susesos

**Dsps de uff pro aqi ta mi fic bno ps spro ls gust mi story ok disfrutenlo**

Cap 5 Sucesos

-No, no y NO Jacob Black- dije casi gritando

-vamos si solo es una fiestecita no te vas a morir- dijo poniendo cara de niño regañado

-no me gustan ya te lo dije nunca me han gustado ni me gustaran- le dije seriamente

-pero es que ya invite a todos y Billy prometio deleitarnos con sus mejores platillos por favor-

-ah esta bien pero sera solo una cena comun nada de pastel ni regalos – el recuerdo de mi ultimo cumpleaños me hizo estremecer.

-Bien vendre por ti a las 6:30 ok?-

eran las 4:40 por lo que decidi dejar la colada sin terminar y me diriji a mi habitacion por mis utencilios de baño.

Entre a la regadera, el agua estaba caliente por lo que deje que el calor se apoderara de mi piel por un rato cuando sali ya eran las 5 y 15 asi que busque una buena ropa que usar nada muy casual pero tampoco muy de fiesta, encontre una blusa azul que me habia dado Alice de nuestras supuestas compras que habiamos hecho ella y yo y que en realidad estuvimos en el bosque mientras se desarollaba la lucha contra los neofitos, inmediatamente lanze la blusa hacia el lado opuesto del cuarto no queria nada que me los recordara asi que segui buscando.

Finalmente me puse una falda de mezclilla con una blusa rosa de mangas y un chaleco que pocas veces usaba y tome mi bolso de cuentas que usaba para salir.

Al bajar las escaleras Jacob estaba ahi y este tenia un enorme sobre en las manos con aspecto oficial

- que tienes ahi Jake -pregunte

- no lo se es para ti – dijo curioso

- encerio? haber damelo -

el sobre decia mi nombre y por lo que vi venia de mi universidad en Port Angeles

- bien pues veamos -

lo abri y extaje dos hojas una grande y otra pequeña, leei primero la grande que decia:

Estimada Srta Swan:

Nos complace anunciarle que el mes pasado se ha realizado una seleccion de alumnos de las universidades del estado Washington para solicitar una beca universitaria y usted a salido uno (a) de las ganadora de esta beca que consta de el pago de sus semestres en la universidad ademas de un cheque por 1000 dolares para gastos escolares anuales, con esta carta se incluye su primer cheque.

se despide de usted sin mas por el momento

________A. William W._________

Licenciado Antony William Watson

-es esto una broma?- dije alzando una ceja y completamente molesta

- a que te refieres que es? -

Le alargue el papel y tome el cheque ahi estaba de nuevo esa firma y efectivamente era de 1000 dolares

- Wow Bella felicidades – dijo mientras me abrazaba

- mmm se supone que esas becas solo se las dan a alumnos con alto promedio o que son parte del esencial del equipo de fut-ball o balloncesto, por que me la dan a mi?- dije pensando

-no veo el problema – dijo Jake alzando los hombros

- que no ves el problema? -dije furiosa – yo soy una alumna que promedio que apenas saca ochos y nada exelente como para tener mencion ho norifica y con 2 pies izquierdos como para ser una atleta, y de repente de la nada aparece una beca? - pense dolorosamente quien pudo haber manipulado a los encargados de las becas y senti que en mis manos estaba parte de ese engaño de sus negocios turvios como siempre.

-el lunes hablare con el director y hare que me retiren esta ridicula beca yo no la meresco ni la necesito – estaba decidido

- bien si asi estas feliz has lo que creas mejor - y nuevamente me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso tiernamente los labios

- ahora vamos que nos esperan, Charlie dijo que mas tarde se daria una vuelta por alli -

-mmmm ya sabes mis condiciones eh– replique

-por supuesto, nada de pasteles, regalos ni felicitaciones solo es una cena normal estoy en lo correcto?- dijo poniendo cara de niño en pleno examen

viajamos en su pequeño pero comodo volksvawen golf y puso la radio en su estacion favorita, mientras el tarareaba yo iba pensando en la estupida beca que estaba segura quien la habia mandado y sin darme cuenta ya estabamos en la push.

-Bienvenida Bella – me dijo Billy desde la puerta de su casa.

Habian sacado mesas y sillas y desde ellas me observaban toda la manada entera de lobos wow estaban enormes cada vez que los veia habian crecido mas esepto por Sam que al parecer habia llegado a su apariencia que tendria todo el tiempo que fuera lobo, mi corazon se estremecio al recordar que solo yo me hacia vieja poco a poco.

-hey Bella cuantos 50 -dijo Paul entre risas

Jake le lanzo una botella vacia de refresco que el esquibo y se hizo añicos al chocar con la pared.

-Jake, Paul comportence -dijo Rachel la hermana mayor de Jake y u na buena amiga mia claro

-que bueno que has llegado Bella todos estan hambrientos y ya los conoces como se ponen verdad – dijo con una sonrisa

-hum debieron comenzar sin mi Rachel – respondi

- claro que no tenias que estar tu y sabes prepare una gran tarta de piña, no es un pastel – dijo rapidamente – pero tomalo como un postre para nuestra cena esta bien ?-

- si supongo -

- bien ahora sientense enseguida les sirvo – dijo dandose la vuelta

la segui ya que no pensaba quedarme ahi sin hacer nada

-a donde cres que vas?- dijo viendome con los ojos como platos

-a ayudarte por supuesto – respondi

-nada de eso ve y sientate como los demas o acaso vez que otro invitado me ayude, si no quieres tener un trato especial, no hagas nada especial – dijo con una sonrisa de auto suficienciencia

-tramposa – dije entrecerrando los ojos y llendo a mi silla a lado de la de Jacob.

Cenamos y comimos tarta, y despues aparecio Charlie con unas pizzas que al igual que la demas comida desaparecieron enseguida, estaba platicando con Rachel de como nos iba, era una muy buena amiga, por desgracia me recordaba demaciado a otra de las mejores aigas que eh tenido jamas, y que tambien era hermana de mi entonces novio, la diferencia tambien era enorme ya que Rachel era alta de piel morena y sedoso cabello cafe que caia hasta su cintura haciendo unos cuantos circulos en las puntas ademas tenia un par de ojos grandes que parecian estudiar cada movimiento de las personas para asi saber bien de ellas y sus labios eran gruesos pero no exagerados solo que el inferior resaltaba un poco mas lograba el efecto que muchas mujers bscan al injectarselos solo que los suyos eran naturales a diferencia de Alice (un pinchaso de dolor ) que era pequeña y tenia unas finas facciones que le daban aspecto de duendecillo y por supuesto su piel como la de todos los vampiros era palida y cuando caminaba parecia una destacada bailarina.

finalmente subi de nuevo al carro de Jake para regresar a Forks, sin embargo cuando llegamos no fue directo a casa de Charlie si no que me llevo a un pequeño parque que segun le habia dicho Rachel Charlie y Billy nos traian de niñas los dias que no llovian, lamentablemente estaba lloviendo por lo que solo estuvimos obserbandolo desde dentro del coche tomados de la mano.

- soy feliz Bella y tu? - dijo suspirando

-tambien yo -replique mordiendome el labio inferior era verdad al menos en parte ya que recordaba una etapa de mi vida en la que era mas feliz

-quiero estar siempre contigo mi Bella-.

El lunes por la mañana fui directo a la direccion a quejarme y a casi exigir que me retiraran la ridicula beca que habia recibido, sin embargo el director alego que eso no estaba en sus manos ya que era algo que venia destinado no que la escuela asignaba, y asi que tube que seguir con ello pero yo tenia desidido no gastar el dinero ya que si no habia aceptado el dinero de los Cullen antes ahora menos.

Y asi se paso el mes sin ninguna novedad cosa que para mi ya era algo increible por que yo siempre estaba metiendome en problemas no por que yo los buscara si no que la muerte me acechaba constantemente, era como un castigo debido a que era una debil humana con demaciada informacion.

Octubre, noviembre de igual manera no tuvieron reelevancia, en diciembre fui a pasar unos dias a casa de Renèe y lo pase muy bien, ella sabia ya lo que ocurrio con Edward por lo que no hizo pregunta alguna sobre el tema referente a los Cullen, pero si me pregunto tal vez exesivamente de mi relacion con Jake, y en enero casi cada sabado nos reuniamos en casa de Billy para beber caffe o chocolate caliente con el fin de tolerar el frio claro que para Jake no era necesario por que el y toda la manada tenian tal temperatura que aun si fuera el mas crudo de los inviernos no necesitarian usar ningun tipo de proteccion para el frio, y hoy era uno de esos sabados yo estaba titiritando por lo que Jake paso su brazo por mis hombros para mantenerme caliente, recordaba claramente el dia de la lucha contra los neofitos que en la montaña estaba un frio tan insoportable como este y Jacob me habia mantenido caliente cubriendome con su cuerpo.

-Bella vendras con nosotros la proxima semana a Seattle?-

-si claro aunque no me has dicho a que Jake – conteste

-es que es ubna sorpresa para todo aquel que no es de la manada ya que toda esa bola de tramposos ya lo sabe- contesto viendo a Jared, Quil y Embri que se reian por lo bajo al escuchar a Jake quejarse

-pues muy bien que dia es?- pregunte regresando la mirada a los brazos de Jake que me cubrian

-el miercoles- respondio

-muy bien pues el miercoles- dije bostezando

-es hora de irnos – dijo Charlie al verme bostezar

-hasta luego Billy-

-adios Bella, Charlie -

-nos vemos luego Billy -respondio Charlie

salimos y Jake me acompaño hasta la puerta de su carro ya que me habia convensido y ahora usaria su carro para ir a la escuela, era mas pequeño y menos ruidoso pero no era eso lo que me hacia sentir mal si no el hecho de que le estaba quitando a Jake su carro.

-entonces el miercoles – dijo y me beso -adios mi Bells- dijo con sus manos cubriendome la cara.

-adios Jake te quiero- conteste sonriendo

llegando a casa subi a mi habitacion y me acoste aun vestida, ya el lunes regresaria a la escuela despues de las vacaciones y queria disfrutar de los ultimos dias que podia descanzar hasta tarde.

Estaba dormida, y soñaba con una tonteria, de colores, imagenes que iban y venian y que en cuanto pasaba una olvidaba la anterior, hasta que oi un golpe seco, que no tenia nada que ver con la imagen de mi a los 12 montando en pony por lo que abri los ojos, y me enseguida prendi la luz y vi la ventana abierta y el aire frio se arremolinaba en las cortinas, al parecer el ruido fue de una figurita de porcelana que Renee me habia dado por navidad y que ahora estaba en el suelo destrozada quiza el aire la habia tirado.

Me apresure a cerrar la ventana pero antes me asome por ella que raro no recordaba haberla abierto o quiza nisiquiera me habia molestado en cerrarla antes de ir a casa de los Black.

Vi la hora en la mesita de noche eran las 12:50 me desvesti y regrese a la cama.

Me desperte a las 9 Charlie me habia dejado una nota en el frigorifico de que iba a pescar que comeria y cenaria fuera y que no me preocupara.

Tome un tazon de cereal y fui a ver el televisor mientras comia, despues de eso me dedique a recoger la casa y hacer la comida y por la tarde me pase a el taller de la push a visitar a Jake

-hola – dije apenas llegue

-hey Bella que haces por aqui? - pregunto sorprendido

- vine a visitar a mi mecanico favorito eso es malo? - pregunte

- no porsupuesto que no al contrario – dijo escondiendo algo en su espalda

-hey que tienes ahi? -

- yo? - Dijo tratando de sonar inocente – nada hum esperame - y entro rapidamente a la pequeña oficina,

-bien aqui estoy – dijo apenas regreso

- Jacob me estas ocultando algo? -

-no claro que no simplemente estoy, yo, humm-balbuceo

pero en eso su jefe llego

-buenas tardes Bella – dijo-que te trae por aca? Sera que Jake al fin.... -

-esta de visita solamente – lo interrumpio Jake

Buenos dias señor Finnegan – dije ignorando a Jake – que me decia?-

- no yo nada – y se metio tambien en la oficina aqui algo no iba bien nada bien

-mejor me voy – dije despues de un largo silencio

- Bella disculpame pero....

-no importa de todos modos ya casi llega Charlie – menti y sali de ahi

**pues recuerden djarme sus reviews ok? Me dicn que tal va qdando y los consejos ayudarian muchisimo bno bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: la visita

**CON ALGO DE RETRASO PERO AQUÍ ESTA ES QUE NO TENGO INTER Y TNGO Q SUBIR EN LA ESCUELA HEHEHEHEEH PRO BUENO AQUÍ LO TIENEN DISFRUTENLO.**

Cap. 6 visitas

Llegue a casa enfadada ya que tenia un día entero sin nada que hacer hum como detestaba esos días, bueno de hecho la soledad y tranquilidad me agradaba pero el hecho de no tener nada que hacer era lo que me molestaba al menos ya era el último domingo de vacaciones.

Decidí dedicar el día a recoger mi cuarto ya que era el lugar mas abandonado en cuanto a limpieza así que subí con una aspiradora de mano y me dispuse a limpiar, iba recogiendo y aspirando hasta que llego el momento de limpiar mi ropero, desde mi cumpleaños no había vuelto a pensar en la ropa nueva y los regalos que los Cullen me habían hecho fue en ese momento cuando decidí dejarlo.

Prendí la laptop para revisar mi mail y ahí estaba un nuevo correo de Reneé donde me hablaba de su nuevo hobby el tango y que como obligaba a Phill a ser su pareja de baile, ahí mi mamá jamás cambiaria pensé, pero al menos había logrado lo que me proponía distraerme de los dolorosos recuerdos, dedique media hora para contestar a Reneé y abogar por el pobre Phill, después de eso baje por algo de comer y encendí la televisión.

Estaba en un enorme salón con un vestido que al parecer era el apropiado para un buen tango y a mi lado Reneé y Phill bailaban este con cara de que hago aquí y yo me disponía a bailar con Jake pero... yo no bailo y salía corriendo del salón y tropezaba, estaba tan cansada que decidí quedarme ahí Y de repente estaba escuchando una melodía tan linda y tan familiar pero tan distinta al mismo tiempo la escuche por mucho rato en medio de la obscuridad aun tirada a la entrada del salón luego llego aquel príncipe que yo tanto esperaba en mi cuento Edward estaba conmigo me abrazaba y dijo...

-¿Bella?- pero su voz no era aterciopelada ni musical algo iba mal

-creo que regresare en otro momento-

-no Edward esta noche quédate – balbuce

-esta toda dormida -replico un poco molesto

-Jake?-pensé horrorizada al imaginar a mi hombre lobo furioso debido a que lo había confundido con aquel que el tanto odiaba

-no boba soy Jessica– dijo entre risas

- Eh? - entonces abrí los ojos

-siento despertarte Bella-

- este bien -dije soltando un bostezo-

-wow hablas dormida que loco-dijo asustada y sorprendida

- siempre lo eh hecho siento haberte asustado y ¿Que te trae por acá?- pregunte

-pues en la universidad UCLA de los ángeles tenemos un mes mas de vacaciones de lo normal y decidí pasar la temporada mas fría de Forks en casa de mi abuela en San Francisco, y tu que tal creí que irían Edward y tu a Alaska que sucedió cuando me entere que estabas aquí decidí venir a saludarte - comento y en su rostro se veía una clara nota de duda

-si lo se pero ya sabes los planes cambian y ahora estoy en la universidad de Port Ángeles es que pienso que si aquí es duro el frio en Alaska debe ser mucho peor- respondí pero sabia que mi respuesta para nada le satis facería no a Jessica ella querría saber hasta el mas mínimo detalle

- y ¿Edward también esta en la universidad de Port Ángeles? - pregunto insistente yo me mordí el labio inferior y conteste

-no el ya sabes con lo listo que es recibió una beca para Harvard- ahora si Jess estaba atónita y con los ojos dilatados

-Harvard ¿enserio?, pero y como se ven o ¿ya no son novios, que sucedió?- sin duda quería todo

-no pues ya no salimos decidimos que era lo mejor ya sabes gente nueva - me interrumpí ya que era doloroso hablar de el

Jessica abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo pero enseguida el cerro ya que el teléfono comenzó a sonar me levante aun entumida por la mala postura en la que dormí, y fui a tomar el teléfono

-¿diga? - conteste

-¿Bella? soy Jake sabes siempre no iré a Seattle el miércoles sino el martes, ¿vendrás conmigo aun así verdad?- dijo esperanzado

-por supuesto Jake el martes ¿a que hora?- dije lo mas bajo que pude para que Jess no escuchara o m bombardearía con mas preguntas, sin embargo escucho y puso los ojos como platos por la sospecha

- en cuanto llegues de la escuela yo paso por ti ok adiós...

-bien hasta el martes - estaba a punto de colgar cuando dijo

- o y Bella te amo-dijo feliz y colgó enseguida

Yo no pude evitar ponerme roja y al darme vuelta para mi sorpresa ahí estaba Jess

-lo siento creí que seria mi mama, es que dijo que me llamaría aquí cuando quisiera que regresara a casa- dijo atropelladamente

-pues no era ella Jess...

-Jake es el grandote de la reserva ¿cierto?- era mas una afirmación que una pregunta al parecer había adivinado la verdadera razón de la ruptura entre mi vampiro y yo

- ¿ahora sales con el?-pregunto con una inmensa curiosidad

-si es el, y si hemos estado saliendo, pero cuéntame que tal California ¿ahí chicos guapos allá?- dije para evitar que me preguntara mas

-ahí si guapísimos yo estoy saliendo con uno llamado Gerard y es muy lindo y atento, pero bueno también ahí unos que otros que no valen la pena deberías conocer al novio de Lauren, esta flacucho y ni siquiera hace surf ¿puedes creerlo? - replico orgullosa de si misma y yo estaba feliz de poder haberla desviado de mi, entonces vi el reloj que estaba sobre la tv, dios las 8:15 y no había hecho aun la cena

-sabes Jess - dije interrumpiendo el relato de Jess de como Gerard le había pedido salir con ella - debo hacer la cena de Charlie y no e comenzado ¿esta bien si nos vamos a la cocina?-

- bien creo que será mejor que me valla no are mas que estorbarte y aun tengo que llamar a Gerard así que iré a una caseta por ahí- contesto, al parecer se había dado cuenta que no iba a contarle mas

- o bueno como tu quieras, nos vemos luego Jess gracias por venir a visitarme- conteste aliviada

-este si mi mama llama ¿podrías decirle que pase a la caseta por favor?-

-muy bien Jess- estaba segura que no llamaría y que solo había sido un pretexto para escuchar mi conversación con Jacob.

-hasta luego Bella- dijo y salió

Suspire recargándome en la puerta de la cocina bueno pudo ser peor pensé y me dirigí a preparar la cena, a las 9:40 apareció Charlie, cenamos y me relato un poco de su día y después me fui a la cama, por supuesto que esa noche tuve pesadillas debido a lo que Jess me hizo recordar y de nuevo escuche esa canción que disipo mis pesadillas para sumergirme en un sueño profundo.

El martes al llegar a casa luego de un día largo de escuela, vi una enorme moto roja y aparcada fuera de la casa de Charlie baje rápidamente de el auto y entre a casa ahí estaban Jake y Charlie frente al televisor

-hola- salude

-que tal te fue- pregunto Charlie

-hola - fue el saludo de Jake

- bien gracias papa-

Jake se levanto

- la traeré como a las 9 Charlie - dijo serio

- bien Jake y relájate la idea le va a fascinar -

- si eso creo - replico en el mismo tono cortante

subimos al carro esta vez yo en el asiento del copiloto y el rostro de Jake era inescrutable, sin duda algo no iba bien, por lo que decidí esperar a que fuera el quien hablara, íbamos ya por la carretera cuando hablo

-no me contaste que habías recibido tan increíble visita - fue lo que dijo furioso

-pues no es que no nos habíamos visto y además cuando hablamos por teléfono tu y yo no creí que fuera necesario ya que....

-¿quiere decir que no pensabas decírmelo? - casi rugió y comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza

-relájate Jake es que no es para tanto si ni siquiera se quedo por mucho rato además no creí tan importante....

-no lo creíste importante, no se quedo demasiado puaj jamás cambiaras cierto amaras a tus sanguijuelas siempre verdad y quien a sido la psíquica o el soldado o el propio Edward seguramente esta completamente arrepentido de lo que hizo- dijo mientras se convulsionaba estaba a punto de entrar en fase

- que quieres decir que tienen que ver los Cullen con la visita de Jessica eh - pregunte completamente confundida

Detuvo el carro que ahora temblaba junto a el y poco a poco se tranquilizo

- no me mientas Bella tu casa apesta a esos chupasangres y ahora me sales con que quien te visito fue Jessica?- dijo después de un rato con la mandíbula cerrada

- yo no eh visto a ninguno de ellos desde hace mucho tiempo Jake de verdad-

-ya da igual- dijo toscamente y encendió el auto nuevamente

Íbamos llegando a Seattle cuando hablo de nuevo

-Bella yo... lo siento perdón por ponerme así y si tu dices que no los has visto te creo - y me tomo la mano - además casi arruino la sorpresa de verdad Bells perdóname por ser un imbécil

- claro Jake y no eres un imbécil mi hombretón y gracias también por creerme te aseguro que es la verdad - respondí acariciando suavemente su mano

- bien pues esta lista - dijo deteniendo el carro

- claro que si - no me di cuenta que habíamos llegado hasta que el se bajo y después de abrirme la puerta nos dirigimos a un enorme edificio que por dentro tenia muchas oficinas y gente que iba y venia, y después de preguntar a una secretaria por un tal Gilbert Vaner nos mando al tercer piso, al llegar entramos a una oficina que decía "solicitudes generales"

Buenas tardes busco al señor Vaner- dijo Jake

-soy yo ¿que se le ofrece? -

- o mucho gusto soy Jacob Black -dijo estrechándole la mano y entregándole un sobre que llevaba en las manos.

- por supuesto Jacob - replico Vaner luego de leer los documentos - en unos días le enviamos la respuesta ahora valla con mi secretaria la señorita Deniss Ruds para que llene los formularios correspondientes- dijo con una sonrisa amplia

-por supuesto muchas gracias de verdad - contesto radiante de alegría.

-ahora si ya puedo darte la sorpresa - dijo mientras salíamos del edificio

- ¿de verdad?-

- si mira, mi jefe el señor Finnegan me conto sobre este lugar y ya que ve como me encanta la mecánica, me dijo que sacara una solicitud para que unos examinadores me hicieran unas pruebas y luego viniera a este lugar por los resultados y si había aprobado podría salir ganador de una beca en Car Cross  
que es una de las mejores escuelas y aquí mismo tienen una puedes creerlo en unos días obtendré la respuesta y si entro será un curso de 6 meses y lo mejor de todo es que al finalizar te dan un oficio que te lleva directo a un muy buen empleo y hasta para abrir tu propio negocio - dijo todo sin dar ninguna pausa y al cuando termino ya estábamos en el auto

-pues bien por ti Jake- respondí dándole un cálido abrazo

-gracias Bells, estoy feliz -soltó una carcajada -valla que me asuste cuando me dijeron de los exámenes creí que necesitaría exámenes médicos y pues tu sabes que mi salud no es la adecuada para esas pruebas, Sam también se preocupo pero al final no hubo de que ya que solo fueron pruebas para ver mi desempeño y conocimiento en mecánica, además es genial por que solo hare 2 años de escuela y pronto -dudo - ya estaré trabajando - dijo esto ultimo un poco nervioso

Jake insistió esa noche en checar el terreno y al día siguiente estaba furioso al darse cuenta como el bosque que lindaba con la casa de Charlie olía a Cullen yo no tenia idea de cual de ellos podía ser pero podía darme una idea y estaba segura de que se trataba de mi vampiro, sin embargo a los días ese olor se esfumo o al menos eso dijo Jake al parecer solo habían ido a asegurarse de que yo estaba bien y de que mi mala suerte no me había hecho estar en peligro de muerte nuevamente sin embargo desde la ida de los Cullen mi vida no había vuelto a correr peligro o al menos no hasta ahora, aunque inconscientemente seguía aterrada por la familia de vampiros que vivía en Italia y eran los encargados de que se cumplieran las reglas y que al darse cuenta de que yo sabia demasiado habían querido que me convirtiera en un vampiro pero ahora jamás llegaría a serlo por lo que solo me quedaba la segunda opción, morir a sangre fría a manos de Aro, Caius o Marco o cualquiera de su guardia real ya que ellos eran como la realeza para el resto de los vampiros.

El domingo siguiente decidí que era tiempo de hablar de esto con Jake y con Sam ya que el era el líder de la manada.

- hola Rachel se encuentra Jake? - le pregunte al llegar

- no Bella el y Billy salieron temprano a una junta, de esas de los ancianos quielitues - respondió mientas me acercaba un plato que contenía galletas que acababa de hornear

-gracias - dije tomando una - que mal necesitaba hablar con el de algo importante -

-ahí mi hermano es muy raro no parece que tenga 17 ya parece que tiene la edad de Sam y no lo digo solo físicamente, si no que pues ya sabes es muy maduro para su edad anda en cosas de adultos y ah enfrentado problemas enormes verdad hasta parece que la menor soy yo -

-si el es así y es que sus experiencias son todas de gente mayor sin lugar a dudas es por eso-

-si claro y hablando de eso tu que es lo que tienes planeado con Jake?-pregunto verdaderamente interesada que dejo en el aire la galleta que se disponía a comer

-no te entiendo ¿que tengo planeado de que?- pregunte confundida por su pregunta

-me refiero a si tu tienes en tus planes una boda - pregunto interesada

Yo me atragante con la galleta y ella me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

-valla no creí que te fueras a poner así no debí preguntar -

-disculpa Rachel pero es que para mi el matrimonio es algo terrorífico no creas que es algo contra Jake no claro que no - dije

- si esta bien solo que yo a el le noto que se muere por casarse contigo - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-si lo se hablo conmigo sobre eso después de la boda de Sam y Emily pero la verdad es que yo no se que hacer el matrimonio aun no es algo de lo que quiera tener que hablar y menos amarrarme - dije tocándome el cuello con las manos como si se un lazo invisible me presionara.

Reímos y seguimos comiendo las galletas.

Jake y Billy aparecieron a la media hora y ambos tan hambrientos que se terminaron las 3 charolas de galletas de Rachel claro que Jake fue quien comió mas y unos minutos después apareció Paul y el y Rachel salieron a comprar por ahí algo para que Paul comiera.

-Jake tienes correo por cierto llego esta mañana esta sobre la barra de la cocina – dijo Rachel al salir

Jake fue a la cocina y casi enseguida se escucho un grito de júbilo y apareció corriendo

- me aceptaron – dijo abrazándome

- de verdad o que bueno Jake – y también lo abrase

- tenemos que celebrar la noticia – dijo Billy con una botella de Champagne en las manos

brindamos y pasamos una increíble tarde por lo que decidí que no era tiempo de hablar de los Volturis al menos por ahora, así que le pedí que fuera a mi casa al día siguiente ya que teníamos que hablar, cuando Rachel y Paul llegaron les dimos la noticia y Paul salió a dar la noticia al resto de la manada por lo que a los 15 min de eso teníamos la casa repleta de gente que se reía por todos lados, era una existencia normal en una vida normal solo con el pequeño detalle de que todos ahí a excepción de Rachel, Emily Billy y yo eran licántropos, pero eso no importaba éramos felices el papa lobo y las chicas lobas, aunque solo de dos de ellas estaban imprimadas sus lobos ósea que les pertenecían eternamente y eran el centro de su universo, pero yo no me preocupaba de que Jake no lo estuviera de mi, al fin y al cabo no todos los lobos se imprimaban.

- Jake – dije al subir a mi coche, ¿mañana después de la escuela puedes ir a mi casa?

Cuando llegue de la escuela allí estaba su moto pero no vi el coche patrulla de Charlie en donde lo estaciona siempre, y al entrar solo vi a Jake sentado en el sillón

-hola Jake hum ¿y Charlie? – pregunte

-no lo se supongo que tenía mucho trabajo -

- si eso creo – conteste

- y... ¿que ocurre?- inquirió curioso

- bueno pues es que recuerdas el año pasado cuando me fui con Alice para salvar a...- no pude pronunciar el nombre y menos frente a Jake

- si entiendo ¿que tiene eso?- contesto indiferente

- bien pues esa vez fuimos con unos vampiros que son como los reyes, se llaman Volturis y pues ellos son los que hacen que las reglas se cumplan...

- los chupasangre tienen reglas – dijo en tono de burla – y... ¿que pasa si no las cumplen? - pregunto mas serio

- pues los queman vivos – replique – hum ¿recuerdas a esos vampiros que vinieron cuando luchaban contra los neófitos? -

-si esos de los que el Doc. Dijo que nos escondiéramos si no queríamos morir ¿verdad?, pero no entiendo el punto de esto -

- bien pues es que ellos – dije dudando -ya te había dicho el año pasado que habían dado la orden de que yo tenia que ser convertida en vampiro...

- no fue así como lo dijiste – me interrumpió enojado

- no pero es así como es y...

- entonces si tu no eres transformada ¿los van a quemar vivos? - pregunto

- no se que harían con ellos la verdad pero a mi me matarían por tener demasiada información sobre ellos y sobre todos los vampiros-

- no deberías preocuparte por ellos Bella jamás dejaríamos que ningún vampiro se acerque a ti tenlo por seguro – dijo ya calmado

- no lo se Jake ellos son muy peligrosos – sabia que esa seria su respuesta y yo no quería arriesgarlo ni a el ni a nadie de la manada

- Bella tú sabes....

- no Jake – lo interrumpí – esto es diferente, no importa que tan fuertes sean los licántropos si no que tan solo la guardia los doblaría en numero además si por suerte lograran derrumbar a la numerosa guardia, los mas cercanos a ellos son los que tienen dones muy peculiares como torturarte sin siquiera tocarte, es horrible aparte están Caius, marco y aro que son capaces de asesinarte de la manera mas decente posible que es peor que un asesinato a sangre fría – replique

-si Bella pero aunque sea debemos luchar o acaso estas proponiendo que te entreguemos como un pedazo de carne o que deje que seas convertida en una chupasangre desalmada – sentí dolor cuando dijo eso ya que mi vampiro era lo que pensaba precisamente que no tenia alma.

- no claro que no Jake es que la verdad no se que hacer- replique

- es algo que debo hablar con Sam, Bella -

- si por supuesto – conteste

- y ¿tienes algo así como tiempo límite para ser vampiro?-

- no claro que no y de hecho Edward – el nombre me salió con trabajos – creía o mejor dicho sabia que para ellos los años pasan como para nosotros o al menos para los humanos como días o semanas y que podrían aparecer cuando yo tenga 30 años – me recorrió un escalofrió al imaginarme a mi de esa edad

- y ¿tu crees que sea así?- pregunto

- no lo se Jacob yo casi no los conozco solo los vi esa vez y créeme son terroríficos.

Jacob suspiro y se levanto,- necesito hablar cuanto antes con Sam de esto-

- bien nos vemos – y también me le levante y lo abrase

- te amo Bella - contesto abrazándome mas fuerte y besándome

**HI!**

**ESPERO LES AIIA GUSTADO, Y PS LO DE IRINA, YA VERAN Q PASA**

**MUCHAS GRAX X LOS REVIEWS, SIGAN DEJANDOME SUS COMENTARIOS VA?**


	7. Chapter 7: ruptura

**Hi no pues luego de uff jejeje**

**Bueno pues muchas grax por sus reviews antes que nada y segundo, espero ste cap les guste porque la verdad eh pasado un monton de cosas con sta historia jajajaja**

**Cmo que ksi se me borran los últimos caps y un dsma y admas ni había podido subir por que me qitaron el inter jajaja en fin c los djo… **

Cap. 7 Ruptura

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses y sin que apenas me diera cuenta ya estábamos en junio con la graduación de Jake en puerta y pronto el iría a la escuela en Seattle.

Unas semanas después de que Jake recibiera su carta de aceptación este había insistido en trabajar en un nuevo carro y dejarme permanentemente el wolksvagen golf y ahora casi había terminado un Jeep Wrangler esta ves trabajaba en el desde el taller y no en su garaje.

Hacia ya casi un año de que los Cullen se habían marchado, y aun podía recordar nuestro baile de graduación, a pesar de que yo los odiaba esa noche estuvo muy bien aunque claro también tuvo sus partes malas como el hecho de que media manada de licántropos apareciera en la fiesta con aires de querer iniciar una lucha, pero al fin y al cabo eso sirvió a la hora de luchar contra los neófitos.

Iba saliendo de la escuela, y ahí estaba Jake esperándome arriba del Volkswagen golf, no podía creer que hubiera venido corriendo hasta acá, estaba feliz de verlo, aunque al verlo mi sonrisa se derrumbo, estaba molesto muy molesto y no tenia la menor idea de la razón por que yo no recordaba haber hecho nada malo es mas ni siquiera tenia amigos en la universidad solo a una chica llamada Ann que era simpática, compartíamos casi todas las materias y estaba comprometida por lo que también se mantenía lejos de los hombres pero no por eso dejaba de verlos y siempre señalaba a los mas apuestos pero solo por verlos ya que ella estaba loca de amor por su Justin y además decía que para ella un chico guapo era igual a descerebrado, pero no yo, yo había conocido a la perfección en persona y mas aun lo había tenido solo para mi y por si fuera poco estaba empeñado a casarse conmigo y yo lo había rechazado aunque claro que el no contaba ya que no era humano y además tampoco Jake era feo no al contrario era muy apuesto, sus facciones eran las de un hombre de veintiún años aproximadamente, y su cuerpo no tenia nada que desear a un atleta profesional o a un campeón de box ya que era bastante musculoso y su tono cobrizo en la piel herencia de sus antepasados los indios quielitues hacían de mi Jacob un hombre irresistible, pude ver que varias chicas lo veían al pasar por mi carro y no lo perdían de vista.

- Bella!- escuche a mis espaldas cuando estaba por llegar al auto

Gire sobre mis pies y vi a Ann correr para alcanzarme.

- ahí que bueno que te alcanzo lo que ocurre es que pues no pude hacer la tarea de literatura ya que Justin y yo pasamos todo el fin de.... wow – se quedo con la boca abierta yo voltee hacia donde Ann veía y vi que Jake se bajaba del auto y venia hacia mi

– el es Jacob? - pregunto fascinada

-si es el – respondí sonriendo de nuevo – que me decías? – pregunte en cuanto sentía la mano de Jake en mi cintura.

-no yo, luego hablamos Bella – dijo observando a Jake con intensa curiosidad y asombro

- no esta bien yo solo quería saber si vas a tardar mucho Bella – dijo viendo hacia Ann

- no Jake solo que Ann quiere hablar conmigo de una tarea para mañana a por cierto Ann el es Jake, Jake ella es Ann – hice las presentaciones

- mucho gusto – dijo Jake

- un placer – respondió sonriendo Ann

- te espero en el auto – dijo con la sonrisa que más me gustaba y después de eso dio la vuelta

- valla nunca me dijiste que Jacob fuera tan apuesto eh suprimiste ese detalle? - dijo riéndose y dándome un codazo en las costillas

- bien pues es que ya sabes que no me gusta hablar mucho de el – sonreí

- ok pero es que ahora entiendo por que no te fijas en ningún muchacho de aquí, y es increíble que apenas tenga 17 años se ve mucho mayor

- si lo se Ann – y me comencé a reír - bien pues ten mi libreta cópialo yo tengo que irme – dije al notar como ella quería que le hablara mas de Jacob

- si muy bien, adiós Bella – replico y me fui al carro

- que simpática tu amiga – dijo sonriendo Jake

- por que por todos los piropos? – dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, estaba segura que desde el auto el había escuchado toda la conversación

- claro que no - dijo abriendo mucho los ojos – por los comentarios de que no ves a ningún otro en la escuela – y soltó una risa – no creas que son celos es solo que piensa que es imposible que una persona solo vea a su novio o que?- y prosiguió la risa bueno al menos ya no estaba molesto pero tenia que averiguar por que estaba asi.

Manejo por un rato y finalmente llegamos a un gran local donde rentaban trajes.

Se estuvo probando varios y finalmente encontró el que le quedaba mejor, y yo por supuesto le ayude haciendo caras feas con los que no me gustaban y levantando un pulgar con los buenos

-bien terminamos wow creí que tendría que usar todos los talla 36 y que aun asi no encontraría el indicado – dijo mientras salíamos de ahí

-si pobre del encargado ahora tiene tantos trajes que doblar – y solté una risa

- ahí me muero de hambre vamos te invito a cenar ok?- dijo sonriendo

- gracias y a donde vamos Jake?- pregunte

- bien vamos ahí un lugar muy lindo que estoy seguro te va a encantara – dijo cuando subimos al auto

- pues vamos allá – respondí

- si claro -

condujo por un poco tiempo y en cuanto se estaciono bajo para abrirme la puerta, entonces vi el lugar al que Jake me había llevado era un pequeño restaurant Italiano, el mismo al que mi vampiro me había llevado el día que me salvo de esos hombres que me seguían, sentí como la sangre se me iba a los pies y de repente un dolor inmenso llegaba a mi pecho, mis ojos se humedecieron asi que fingí buscar algo dentro de mi mochila que estaba en el asiento de atrás para secar mis lagrimas, sin que Jacob se diera cuenta.

- que ocurre Bella?- pregunto acercándose a mi

- nada Jake – dije volteando de nuevo a donde el estaba- solo que no podríamos ir a otro lugar?- dije casi suplicando

- que ocurre no te gusta la comida Italiana?- dijo arrugando las cejas extrañado

- no es que yo... si la comida Italiana es muy rica pero no quiero estar aquí no lo se ahí otros lugares mejores no creps?-

-Bella no estarás haciendo esto por el costo de el restaurant o si?- pregunto seriamente

Yo estaba muda no podía responder por que temía que mi voz sonara quebrada.

- tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar una cena aquí Bella en realidad no es tan caro o ahí alguna otra razón por la que no quieres cenar aquí?- dijo cauteloso

- no Jake no es eso lo siento esta bien vamos – dije y afortunadamente mi voz no sonó rota ni frágil.

Entramos al restaurant y horror todo seguía exactamente igual a pesar de que ya hacia más de un año y medio que había ido allí, mis piernas las sentía de gelatina.

-bienvenidos señorita y caballero – dijo el hombre que estaba de pie junto a la puerta – si gustan acompañarme los guiare a su mesa

-muchas gracias dijo Jake – nos sentamos donde el hombre nos indico y decidí no voltear a ningún lado solo a la carta que tenia frente a mi

-les puedo ofrecer algo? – Dijo una camarera alta con extensiones doradas en su cabello castaño y ojos curiosos – soy Giselle y seré su mesera esta noche

- ya sabes que pedirás Bella? - pregunto Jacob

- si quiero el espagueti a la boloñesa – respondí con lo primero que vi en el menú

- y usted caballero – dijo la camarera dirigiéndose a Jake

- hum los raviolis con setas estaría bien – contesto dándole la carta – y una coca y tu Bella- dijo viéndome a los ojos

- si lo mismo – respondí con un hilo de voz, no lo podía creer era ilógico y tonto pero parecía que Jacob quería hacerme revivir aquella noche al máximo.

- enseguida les traigo su cena – contesto la camarera y desapareció por la puerta del fondo, minutos después llego con la comida y bebida.

- ahí algo mas en lo que pueda servirles?-

- gracias pero por ahora es todo – replico Jacob

-Bella te sientes bien? - pregunto Jacob al ver que un sudor frio cubría mi frente y mis labios temblaban

- por supuesto yo necesito hacer algo ahorita vengo – me levante de la silla di media vuelta buscando el baño de chicas.

Entre al baño que por suerte estaba vacio y tome un poco de papel para secarme el sudor, era sin duda una noche fatal estaba segura que Jake no tenia idea de nada de lo que estaba pasando pero aun asi yo no podía dejar de sentir que esto era una tortura que el me aplicaba, cuando termine de secar el sudor seque también las lagrimas que acababan de salirme debido a pensar demasiado en mi vampiro, en la sensación de deja vu y por supuesto en la tortura no sabia como si esa tarde todo iba de perlas había terminado sufriendo por los recuerdos con mi vampiro.

Ya que me había tranquilizado regrese a mi mesa, el plato de Jacob seguía casi intacto y de nuevo la expresión de molestia se manifestaba en su rostro, cuando me senté junto a el levanto el rostro y de nuevo comenzó a comer.

-de verdad esta todo bien? -bien pregunto con tono rasposo

- claro que si Jake – replique intentando ser natural y comencé a comer la cena.

Estuvimos en silencio mientras comíamos, y después el pidió la cuenta y salimos del lugar mi cuerpo y mi mente ayudaban a esa sensación de deja vu ya que se sentían como la ultima vez que había estado aquí subí al carro cuando Jake ya estaba arriba y en su cara vi que estaba furioso, y temblaba muy ligeramente, como si esos temblores los provocara el frio y no el coraje lo cual estaba segura no era para nada verdad.

-Bella no vas a decirme nada?- replico ya que íbamos por la carretera, yo di un salto al escucharlo hablar ya que no había hablado nada durante todo el camino de regreso.

- no comprendo que es lo que quieres saber o que te tiene tan furioso Jake -

- por favor Bella no mientas sabes muy bien de que hablo; la ultima vez me dejaste que creyera tu mentira, pero esta vez ya no Bella ya no – dijo golpeando el volante yo estaba tan asustada como desconcertada.

- de verdad no se de que hablas – dije con la voz a punto de quebrarse

- la ca-rre-te-ra ape-sta a Cullen – dijo casi separando cada palabra en silabas excepto la última

- tienes buena compañía cuando regresas a casa Bella? - prosiguió sarcásticamente, yo tenia los ojos como plato y de mi boca no salía ningún sonido coherente

- Y luego entramos al restaurant y te pones nerviosa, acaso te esperaban o que eh dime que es lo que esta pasando Isabella Swan?- contesto temblando

- no es nada de lo que tu creps es solo que el día que descubrí que eran vampiros el me había salvado la vida y después me llevo a cenar a ese restaurant – conteste con un hilo de voz

- eso no explica el olor Bella y si lo que me dices fuera verdad yo como estoy seguro de ello dado que los hechos dicen otra cosa eh además si solo su recuerdo es capaz de hacer eso en ti entonces yo como me debo sentir con eso? -

- Jake por favor...

- creo que si lo extrañas tanto lo mejor es dejar esto aquí y que mañana le digas a tu amado vampiro que de nuevo venga por ti – dijo temblando convulsivamente

- que estas diciendo?- pregunte aterrada y vi que llegábamos a la casa de Charlie y que la luz del porche y de la cocina estaban prendidas por lo que Charlie seguía esperándome.

- esto se acabo Bella si el esta siempre ahí y tu me mientes y me ocultas cosas no le veo el sentido – y dicho esto bajo del carro y tomo su moto negra y se fue, estaba lloviendo y estaba segura que de no ser por que el traje estaba en una bolsa se había atrevido a llevárselo sobre la espalda.

Yo me quede allí muriéndome de dolor ahora no solo tenia que luchar contra los golpes fatales que me esperaban por recordar demasiado a Edward (que mas daba ya también recordar su nombre) si no que también con el enorme agujero que había quedado en mi pecho gracias que Jacob me había dejado, ¿acaso no sabia el que yo no sabia mentir?, entonces como es posible que creyera que yo le mentía y mas con algo asi, decidí entrar a casa para no alertar a Charlie. Asi que de mala gana baje del carro

-Bella – dijo Charlie apenas entre – como les ha ido, creí que Jake entraría pero cuando escuche el sonido de su moto por cierto que quienes son esos amigos con los que se fue a Port Ángeles también son de la Push? - se interrumpió para verme y yo rápidamente gire mi cara no podía permitir que viera mi rostro no esa noche.

- eh no lo se yo no vi quienes eran y fuimos a cenar por lo que mejor me voy a la cama buenas noches papa – conteste y me escabullí dejándolo ahí parado con mil preguntas en el rostro.

Esa noche tuve una horrible pesadilla que a media noche desperté gritando el nombre de Jacob y de Edward primero uno y después el otro, por supuesto que Charlie vino a mi cuarto ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no me escuchaba gritar en sueños y yo replique que solo había sido una pesadilla que no había nada por que preocuparse, no demasiado.

A la mañana siguiente mi corazón se sentía tan vacio que decidí faltar a la escuela, sin embargo salí de casa en mi camioneta y conduje sin un rumbo fijo y evitando a toda costa la carretera que me llevaba a la Push y la que me llevaba a Port Ángeles, asi que decidí adentrarme en otra carretera aunque no estaba muy segura de cual era.

Entonces cuando ya estaba lejos de todo y de todos comencé a llorar, y llorar, parecía que esta vez la lluvia tenia un sentido para mi ya que parecía que el cielo lloraba conmigo, asi que baje de la camioneta y grite sus nombres lo mas fuerte posible mientras sentía como mi corazón se desgarraba con cada grito pero después de gritar me sentí mejor y subí nuevamente a mi monovolumen, aun tenia la radio que Edward me había regalado para reemplazar el que yo destroce y que me habían regalado Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper.

Eso me hizo recordar lo que Jacob había dicho la noche anterior sobre que la carretera apestaba a Cullen seria que el me estuviera siguiendo hasta la escuela? Estaba la cerca de mí siempre? - entonces escuche un sonido que me saco de mi ensimismamiento y era extraño pero este pensamiento había hecho que el dolor disminuyera, entonces decidí bajar a ver que había sido ese sonido, tal vez seria el que me había seguido hasta aquí.

Mi corazón latía intensamente, fui al lugar donde escuche el sonido, no podía ni respirar de pensar que después de un año volvería a ver su rostro su hermoso rostro, entonces el sonido se escucho a mis espaldas en los arboles de atrás, corrí hacia allí con el corazón a mil por hora y entonces lo que vi me dejo decepcionada.

Era una mujer que estaba muy lejos con su cabellera negra y larga, sin duda era una mujer que no había visto jamás y tal vez solo fuera una excursionista perdida, no necesariamente debía ser un vampiro, ya que no estaba cazando ni estaba corriendo ni nada, por lo que sentí herido mi corazón y regrese a mi monovolumen, subí y conduje a Port Ángeles al menos en mi escuela si perdía las primeras clases podía entrar a las siguientes, entonces vi mi ropa y mi cara y me di cuenta de que no podía llegar asi a la escuela y dado que apenas era la una conduje de regreso, le diría a Charlie que cuando iba de camino a la escuela me había enfermado o algo, pero también sabia que era una pésima mentirosa, por lo que tome la carretera que llevaba a casa de los Cullen tal vez después de todo habría alguien allí pero y si no? No seria más horrible encontrarme con todo cerrado como la última vez? Y eso que significaría? Y si en verdad estaba allí? Que haría en todo caso por lo que mejor me detuve de nuevo entre los arboles y me recosté sobre el asiento, tenia muchísimo sueño ya que no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior, me dormí casi enseguida, no tuve pesadilla alguna, solo escuche nuevamente esa linda, desconocida y familiar a la vez melodía.

Al despertar eran casi la 6 por lo que decidí que era tiempo de volver a casa, antes salí para mojarme nuevamente con la lluvia, entonces conduje a casa, le daría de pretexto a Charlie que mi monovolumen se había sobrecalentado y había bajado a abrir la capota y un amable hombre se había ofrecido a ayudarme y por eso el retraso.

Después de todo al llegar a casa no necesite pretexto alguno ya que Charlie no estaba allí, subí a mi cuarto, me di un baño y comenzó a preparar la cena.

A las 8:30 escuche el coche patrulla de Charlie estacionarse.

- Bella ya llegue – saludo y se sentó en una butaca frente a la meza

- me había preocupado por tu retraso esta todo bien? – respondí mientras le serbia la cena

- no Bella hoy tuve mucho trabajo, un excursionista aseguro ver a un enorme lobo muy cerca de el bosque que esta a pocos minutos de la Push, según el perseguía algo y casi lo encuentra a el, - suspiro – creí que esos no volvería a dar problemas o que se habían largado ya pero en fin gracias por la cena huele delicioso – contesto mientras comenzaba a cenar.

- hum yo ya cene y tengo mucho sueño me iré a la cama esta bien?-conteste dudando

- si claro buenas noches Bella-

- hasta mañana – conteste y subí como bala.

casi no pude dormir de pensar que estarían siguiendo los licántropos ahora pero tenia decidido no acercarme a la Pus al menos por ahora no quería ver la cara llena de furia de Jake de nuevo mejor pensaría bien que hacer antes.


	8. Chapter 8: rapto

**Increible cierto q jake corte a Bella jejeje**

**Pero bno yaaqui entenderan, y bno ps spro les guste jejejeej**

**Aunq d todos modos el final es inesperado jejejejeje**

**Bno ps sigan djandom sus reviews ok**

**aiozZ!**

Cap. 8 Visita

La semana posterior a mi ruptura con Jake había sido fatal, yo temía volver a ser el zombie en el que me convertí la primera vez que mi vampiro se fue por lo que me mostraba más entusiasta de lo normal y trataba de pasar el menor tiempo posible cerca de Charlie para que este no sospechara nada de mí.

- Bella has estado muy rara estos días – dijo mientras preparaba la cena – segura que está todo bien?

- por supuesto papa son los exámenes últimamente tengo bastantes es todo – conteste de espaldas a el

- bueno pues si solo es eso trata de relajarte un poco no me agrada que estés así, por cierto la graduación de Jake cuando es? - pregunto

- no estoy segura de cuando papa pero cuando lo vea le pregunto – no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría ocultarle que Jake me había mandado a volar.

- Bella, Bella! - grito Charlie

- que – dije y vi que la cena se estaba empezando a quemar – lo siento, es solo que tengo mucho sueño papa – me gire y di un falso bostezo,

En cuanto cenamos subí a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta, me puse mi blusa de dormir y mi short, fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes y finalmente entre en la cama, tome mi reproductor, todas estas noches había tenido pesadillas horribles en las que Edward o Jake eran los participes y por eso dormía de lado casi mordiendo mi almohada para que Charlie no escuchara si gritaba y usaba la música para relajarme.

Iba caminando por un enorme camino empedrado y bordeado por pequeños arbustos y al final de este se dividía en dos caminos, uno era frio y obscuro, con unos cuantos arboles sin hojas y que el aire hacia que sus viejas ramas se sacudieran, el otro estaba iluminado, no soplaba el viento demasiado habían unos cuantos arboles que hacían que se viera poco el sendero y sin duda era de poco fiar al igual que el otro, yo estaba aterrada no sabía qué hacer ya que sabía que siguiera el que siguiera encontraría lo mismo soledad y sufrimiento, entonces me tire al suelo y deje que la lluvia y el dolor me consumieran poco a poco.

Entonces un ruido sordo me despertó me desprendí de los auriculares y trate de ver en la obscuridad algo entonces escuche un ruido cerca de la ventana y de repente con la luz de la luna que entraba por mi ventana vi pasar una silueta, sin duda había alguien allí, "Edward" me dije a mi misma y mi corazón se acelero, gire para prender la lámpara de la mesilla de noche y al volverme nuevamente, vi a Jacob parado junto a mi cama, no había hecho ruido alguno al acercarse y al verlo mi corazón dio un salto estaba decepcionado pero a la vez fascinado sin duda seguía soñando o no?

-Bella – susurro

- que haces aquí? Vienes a asegurarte si estoy sola o acaso rastreaste el olor de los Cullen hasta aquí? - pregunte bastante molesta

- no Bella, hay lo lamento tanto soy el más grande idiota del mundo de verdad no se qué hacer, no puedo vivir sin ti te amo tanto que siento que muero sin ti – replico con profundo arrepentimiento

- estaba muy equivocado lo sé; yo solo vengo a suplicar tu perdón, pero si no quieres dármelo lo entenderé fui un completo imbécil al decirte y pensar todo eso pero de verdad que este dolor es inmenso – siguió

-para, para Jake lo entiendo yo eh estado igual sin ti, eres tan importante para mí y me dolió tanto que me dejaras, cada noche tengo pesadillas horribles y me siento tan sola – dije con un hilo de voz

-Bella – fue lo que dijo y me abrazo tan fuerte que casi me rompe las costillas o al menos yo eso sentí

-Jake – dije sin aire

aflojo su abrazo pero no me soltó si no que se levanto del suelo subiendo a mi cama y con sus labios alcanzo los míos yo lo abrase pegándome completamente a él necesitaba tanto su calor, hizo una pequeña interrupción que yo termine volviendo a unir mis labios con los suyos y poniendo mis manos sobre su cuello, el puso su mano derecha en mi espalda y con la otra se apoyo en la cama, pero después me dejo completamente en la cama y bajo su mano derecha a mi pierna derecha y comenzó a subirla y bajarla lentamente mientras que con la izquierda acariciaba mi rostro tan delicadamente, mientras mis manos exploraban su descubierta espalda, y nuestros labios parecían estar pegados, hasta que necesite respirar entonces despegue un poco mis labios y el susurro un tierno te amo Bells y bajo sus labios a mi barbilla y con sus suaves y tibios labios comenzó a besarla y fue bajado por mi cuello, yo sentía la piel de gallina y mientras sus manos seguían una en mi pierna y la otra ahora estaba en mi cabello, comenzó a subir sus labios nuevamente esta vez besando la parte trasera de mi oreja y deteniéndose a besarla también yo estaba muy quieta disfrutando, sentía como me quemaba su piel pero se sentía tan bien entonces de nuevo mis labios y los suyos se encontraron y esta vez giro nuestros cuerpos quedando los dos de lado, entonces nuestros labios se separaron y yo estaba jadeando ya que me faltaba el aire, el puso una mano sobre mi cintura y en la otra recargo su cabeza yo tenía aun mis dos manos sobre sus hombro y acariciaba su cuello por atrás

- eres tan increíble Bella te amo tanto – dijo suspirando

- ay Jake tu eres mucho mas increíble que yo y también yo te amo- conteste

En su cara se dibujo una sonrisa tan amplia que no pude evitar sonreír también, entonces tomo una de mis manos y la beso tiernamente, luego comenzó a acariciar su rostro con ella irradiaba calor y el tacto con mi piel era increíble.

- será mejor que me valla Bella pero antes debo darte una explicación por no venir antes y por venir a esta hora y entrar por tu ventana- dijo poniéndose serio

- bien soy toda oídos – replique

-Sam me prohibió venir y apenas hace unos minutos me dio permiso por lo que decidí venir cuanto antes, ya sabes como líder el mando del alfa no puede ser desobedecido – comenzó a preocuparme ya que para que Sam le evitara acercarse a mi debía ser algo realmente grave.

-resulta que ningún Cullen te ha estado visitando si no otro vampiro que huele tan mal como ellos, no sabemos qué quiere ni que hace aquí pero si hasta ahora no ha decidido acercarse a ti no puede ser nada bueno por lo que hemos estado tras ella todos estos días y hoy se fue corriendo hasta Canadá mientras que otros días iba y venía pero al parecer se fue al menos por un tiempo- dijo esto último con la mirada perdida

Entonces recordé lo que me había platicado Charlie de que un excursionista había visto un enorme lobo perseguir algo seguro perseguían a ese vampiro pero quién era y que hacia aquí y una pregunta mejor es porque me buscaba a mi?

- siento haber pensado que me ocultabas que uno de esos te visitaba – dijo sonriendo nuevamente

pero eso hizo que mi corazón disminuyera su ritmo y me ocasionara un dolor terrible, ningún Cullen me había visitado aquella vez y ninguno me seguía a Port Ángeles ellos estaban en quien sabe donde felices de haberse librado de la molesta humana que no hacia más que meterlos en problemas que estaría haciendo ahora el seguiría su vida como si nada, lo dudaba pero sin duda estaba lejos muy lejos de aquí tal como lo había prometido en su carta y a Jacob aquel día no había vuelto nunca ni pensaba hacerlo, sentí como si me cayera un balde de agua fría enzima al llegar a esta conclusión.

-Bien pues me voy – dijo Jake poniéndose de pie interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

- no – conteste – es decir no podrías quedarte solo esta noche? tengo miedo - invente

- pero y Charlie - dijo viendo hacia la puerta dudando

- por favor – insistí estaba segura que en cuanto el saliera me atacarían cada uno de los recuerdo y los hechos que acababa de encontrar

- bien solo espero no roncar muy fuerte o Charlie vendrá – contesto entrando de nuevo a la cama, y me acuno en sus brazos,

Recordé entonces las noches en que él se quedaba conmigo y como su frio abrazo me acunaba, sentí de nuevo un enorme dolor, pero decidí que era mejor dormirme de una vez.

Cuando desperté por la mañana no encontré a Jacob por ningún lado así que suspire y baje a desayunar, tome un tazón de cereal y de ahí tome una lenta ducha ya que aun era muy temprano, cuando baje de nuevo Charlie ya no estaba así que salí y esta vez conduje de nuevo el pequeño wolksvaguen Golf.

-Ann sabes en una semana será la graduación de Jake- dije mientras entrabamos a nuestra última clase del día y habían pasado ya una semana 3 días desde que Jacob se había aparecido en mi habitación

- si ya lo habías mencionado, que ocurre? - pregunto

- bien pues yo quería saber si te interesaría acompañarme a comprar un vestido adecuado para la ocasión -

- por supuesto Bella saliendo de clases? - pregunto

- si justo saliendo – replique

- bien pues me acompañas a mi casa a avisarle a mi mama y a dejar mi coche está bien? - dijo cuando el profesor entraba y nos hacia guardar silencio.

- muy bien – susurre

Ella respondió con una sonrisa.

- bueno pues tú sígueme en el auto solamente – dijo saliendo de clases y subiendo a su tsuru blanco.

- claro – respondí y subí a mi coche

Salió del estacionamiento y yo la seguí hasta una gran avenida que conducía al centro, de ahí giro a la izquierda por una calle estrecha y después de unas cuantas calles nuevamente giro ante una iglesia y condujo por 3 calles más y se detuvo frente a una casa morada de dos pisos muy bonita.

-es aquí – dijo bajándose del auto

- tienes una casa muy bonita Ann – dije admirando de nuevo la fachada

-gracias Bella ojala yo un día pueda conocer la tuya debe ser genial vivir en Forks – dijo con una sonrisa.

- si pues uno termina acostumbrándose – dije riéndome

-buenas tardes mama – dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa

- hola Ann como te ha ido en la escuela?- respondió su mama acercándose a nosotros con un mandil y las manos mojadas.

-mama ella es Bella, Bella mi mama – hizo Ann las presentaciones

- un gusto señora – dije

- el gusto es mío, así que tu eres la famosa Isabela – dijo riendo

- supongo – y también reí

- mama Bella quiere que la acompañe a comprar un vestido para la graduación de su novio, ok llegare como a las 8 – dijo mientras dejaba su mochila -

- bueno pero tengan mucho cuidado-

- claro que si -

-bien pues si quieres maneja tu ya que debes conocer Port Ángeles como la palma de tu mano – dije en cuanto salíamos y le ofrecí las llaves

- claro como quieras Bella -

Condujo por un breve tiempo y luego llegamos a la tienda de ropa que según Ann era la mejor en Port Ángeles.

- este que te parece?- dije probándome uno violeta muy conservador

- vamos Bella es una graduación o el funeral de la abuela de Jacob? - pregunto alzando una ceja

- deberías probarte este – y me mostro uno azul que tenía un escote en v por la parte de la espalda y era extrapole, y el final llegaba aproximadamente a la rodilla y terminaba en picos – vamos solo pruébatelo, estoy segura que te quedara increíble – suplico

- bueno – y lo tome

Salí con el vestido puesto y Ann tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

- te dije que era perfecto – replico

Me gire para verme en el espejo y me di cuenta que tenia razón era un vestido precioso y el color iba tan bien con mi piel, me quede admirándolo un rato.

- señorita, nos llevamos este – dijo Ann sonriendo

Pague el vestido y subimos al carro, en la puerta de la casa de Ann estaba su mama

- que tal les fue? - pregunto, al parecer era igual de entusiasta que Ann

- excelente, el vestido de Bella esta increíble.- fue la respuesta de Ann

- cierto y de no ser por ti no lo tendría te debo una – dije saliendo en reversa de la calle de Ann

- hasta mañana – dije

Iba manejando con la radio tocando una de mis canciones favoritas todo era normal como un día cualquiera, entonces escuche un ruido que venía de la parte trasera del carro, baje el volumen de la radio pero ya no escuche nada, sin embargo más adelante otro sonido proveniente esta vez de la parte de abajo de mi auto me tomo por sorpresa, detuve el coche y baje a ver que era

- te tengo Isabella – dijo una voz y enseguida todo se puso obscuro y ya no escuche nada más.


	9. Chapter 9: Rescate

**Bno ps debia aparecer en cualquier momento al fin y al cabo y q mjorr q st no?**

**Bno ps muchas grax x sus reviews, o ii ants q otra csa qiero aclarar q la historia no s presisament de un final feliz para Jake y Bella, pero en fin leeanlo y ya dsps me comentan q tal va? Y tambn tngo pnsado hacr una segunda part pro d sta ls hablo dsps x ahora sigan leyendo y sigan cmentando**

**baezZ!**

Capitulo 9 Rescate

Cuando abri los ojos estaba en una enorme habitación que no conocia y ante mi estaba una mujer de tez palida, cabello negro que le llegaba casi a la cintura y un par de ojos negros como el carbon, un vampiro, era la misma chica que vi aquel dia en el bosque y estaba segura era la misma que la manada buscaba.

Estaba atada de las manos y de los pies.

- bien ya has despertado, esto es muy dificil, hace tanto que no bebo sangre humana pero supongo que es lo mejor, ya que no puedo matarte por lo que significas para Edward, pero si puedo acabar con tu existencia humana y entonces esos ya no te querran y sera como si hubieras muerto para ellos, si es lo mejor – decia aunque mas para ella misma que para mi

quien era ella que queria de mi y por que queria convertirme en vampiro si ya no tenia yo ninguna familia a la cual pertenecer ademas por que queria lastimar asi a Jake y como conocia a mi vampiro y lo que yo signifique para el sin duda era todo muy extraño.

- Quien eres – pregunte con voz rasposa

- disculpame, Bella verdad te gusta que te llamen asi no? - dudo

- solo mis amigos, para ti soy Isabella – dije rasposamente

- vamos si yo tambien soy tu amiga Bella, te dare eso que tanto has deceado, y despues iras a buscar a Edward y viviras con los Cullen no es eso lo que quieres? O de verdad planeabas quedarte con esa bola de perros asecinos? - dijo alzando la ceja

- pero quien eres por que me has estado siguiendo, de donde conoces a los Cullen y por que odias a la manada eh que te han hecho para que los odies asi por que no te largas y nos dejas? - grite

- de donde conosco a los Cullen? Pues ellos son como de la familia para mi yo, soy Irina hermana de Tanya y esos malditos perros me quitaron a mi pareja me lo arrebataron y ahora ellos se quedaran sin ti, y despues ire por las parejas de los otros claro que ellas no tendran la misma suerte que tu Bella – dijo sonriendo malvadamente

- de que hablas quien era tu pareja – ahora que ya sabia quien era seguia sin comprender, la manada jamas matarian a un hermano de Tanya, no con los Cullen tan cerca, y antes de que ellos regresaran al unico que .....

-tu pareja era Laurent cierto?- claro el habia pasado un tiempo en Alaska con la familia de Tanya seguro Irina y el se habian enamorado

- si era el mi amado Laurent y esos perros me lo arrebataron – dijo gruñendo

- pero Laurent trabajaba para Victoria, el quizo matarme cuando me vio en el claro del bosque estava sediento e intento matarme, de no ser por los lobos yo no estaria aqui-

-el ya no bebia sangre humana y no trabajaba mas para esa Victoria el venia a visitar a los Cullen con su nueva forma de vida y – dijo defendiendolo

- a si? Y entonces por que no veniste tu con el eh? Ademas el me dijo a mi que por lo general solia hacer trampa con su dieta y ....

- mientes – grito -Laurent era bueno, no merecia morir a manos de una bola de perros el era mio y ellos me lo arrebataron asi que ya no queda mas que hablar – dijo y comenzo a desatarme las manos.

- ya no queda mucho tiempo y... - se interrumpio – que es esta cicatris? Dijo viendo la cicatris de media luna y siempre varios grados mas por debajo del resto de mi cuerpo.

- James el compañero de Victoria me mordio y eso no le gusto para nada a Edward, ellos lo mataron y despues el succiono el veneno el quiere que yo siga siendo humana Irina, no te perdonara si me transformas – replique

su rostro se deformo en una mueca

-aun asi cuando te vea como una vampira me lo agradecera – dijo dudando

- estas segura de eso?- dije para ganar tiempo

- si yo estoy segura que...

- Irina! - grito alguien – dejala ahora mismo -

-Alice? Que haces aqui? - dijo con los ojos fuera de orbita

estaba de pie junto a una puerta brillando ya que afuera resplandecia el sol y con el Alice

- por que haces esto quieres que te maten? - grito

- ellos acabaron con mi Laurent – gimio

-pero no es la salida entiende, ellos venian aqui pero les dije que si me dejaban entrar y combencerte se mantendrian lejos siempre y cuando no le hicieras nada a Bella, ellos tienen buen oido y escuchan cada palabra que menciones – dijo Alice tratando de hacerla entrar en razon

- ya es tarde – grito Irina - Laurent jamas regresara

dicho esto se abalanzo sobre mi pero Alice fue mas rapida, me sostuvo en sus helados brazos.

- vete Irina – suplico Alice

-no lo hare – y de nuevo se abalanzo sobre mi pero Alice ya lo habia previsto y corrio.

- Irina- dijo de nuevo Alice

-callate Alice –

y esta vez senti un tremendo dolor en mi brazo, comenze a gritar de dolor

- Que hiciste Irina – grito Alice - ahora no te dejaran ir lastimaste a Bella y sabes que yo no me voy a meter en lo que hagan – dijo rasposamente

- esta bien pero le rompio el brazo debemos llevarla al hospital - estaba todo borroso cuando escuche que Alice le decia a alguien mas

- bien pero mejor que la lleven ellos Alice – o quieres poner en riesgo a todos nosotros? - respondia otra voz familiar

descuida Jaz no pasara nada, estas bien Bella y estas a salvo ahora duerme – replico Alice

- abrio ya los ojos, hablale al doctor- alguien grito -Bella o Bells estas bien?-

- Alice? Irina? Jazper? - dije recordando los ultimos nombres que habia escuchado

- ya hija estas bien descuida solo fue tu brazo y estabas sedada en cuanto a esa Irina el mismo Charlie la busca – contesto otra voz.

Entonces abri los ojos y vi a Renee y a Jacob sentados uno a cada lado de la cama y tambien vi mi mano enllesada

- que ocurrio? - dije viendo primero a Jake y luego a Renee

- ibas por la carretera y al parecer esa mujer y un complice te detuvieron y te secuestraron en tu propio carro, todo el mundo y te buscaba y bueno...

- Alice aparecio con Jasper – Jacob pronuncio dificilmente sus nombres – y despues de dos dias de busqueda te encontramos bueno Alice y Jasper lo hicieron pero estabamos en el mismo equipo de busqueda por lo que en cuanto te sacamos de alli te trajeron ellos aqui.

-estabas sedada y con el brazo roto, por lo que te enyesaron y apenas se te paso el ultimo sedante, el doctor dice que los secuestradores no te hicieron absolutamente nada a esepcion de mantenerte sedada y romperte el brazo cuando huian en el auto de Alice – termino Renee

- y donde estan Alice y Jasper?- inquiri

- se marcharon en cuanto te trajeron aqui por que si faltaba demaciado Alice a la universidad perderia su beca, puedes creer que este en Prinsston? Yo siempre quize ir a esa universidad – dijo Renee

- ire a preguntar a que hora te daran de alta - continuo volteando a ver a Jake, y salio.

- y que ocurrio realmente- pregunte

- lo que te hemos dicho, solo que Alice aparecio y dijo que ella nos guiaria hasta ti pero debiamos dejarla hablar con tu secuestrante y que nos mantuvieramos cerca para que no creyeramos que era una trampa – dijo sentandose en mi cama.

- me ha dado un susto de muerte, crei que esa tal Irina te mataria- replico

- era la compañera de Laurent, el vampiro al que mataron en aquel claro comenze a decir - y dijo que iria por Emily y Rachel tambien, deben protegerlas ellas no pu...

- shh -me interrumpio antes de que me alterara mas – casi toda la manada se le fue encima Bella esa asquerosa chupasangere ya no existe yo mismo encendi su hoguera – replico – en cuanto al auto, tiene arreglo, pero por ahora Charlie te llevara y ira por ti, estan siguiendo una pista falsa, Alice prometio enviar un papel falso donde supuestamente los atraparon en Los Angeles queriendo huir a Mexico y entonces Charlie bajara la guardia- finalizo Jake

- y que dia es hoy? - dije mas tranquila

- pues si te digo que faltan cuatro dias para la graduacion basta?- dijo Jake

- bueno pues que mas da es la historia de mi vida, el peligro mortal cierto? - dije sonriendo

- por suerte tendras una manada de licantropos para atacar – dijo riendo tambien, decidi no mencionar que Irina no planeaba asesinarme.

- el doctor dijo que ahorita viene para darte de alta – dijo Renee cuando llego, y afuera estan un enorme numero de muchachos y muchacas de la Push que quieren verte, pero no pueden entrar todos por lo que estan esperando que salgas.

- este es el hospital de Forks cierto?- pregunte

- asi es – contesto Renee

- Buenas tardes Isabella – dijo el doctor Brend al entrar a mi habitación

- solo Bella – respondi

- bien Bella, te dare estos analgesicos, tomate 2 si sientes dolor fuerte de cabeza o en el brazo y uno de estos cada 8 horas por una semana, ok pues eres libre, puedes marcharte a casa – dijo dando los medicamentos a Renee

-muchas gracias – doctor dijo ella

- de verdad gracias – atribullo Jake

- hasta pronto doctor – respondi yo con tono redignado y el comenzo a reir

- si nos vemos cuando te retire el yeso Bella eso sera en 4 semanas ok?-

- bien gracias – conteste y salimos de la habitación luego de que me cambiara tras una cortina.

En la sala de espera habia un sin fin de gente que incluia la manada entera, ademas de Rachel, Emily y Ann que era acompañada por su mama y un joven que supuse era Justin y no dejaba de ver a los chicos de la Push con unos ojos que parecia se le saldrian de las cuencas y por supuesto Justin estaba molesto.

Despues de saludar a todos y de dejar que firmaran mi yeso salimos y entonces vi un Jeep wangler terminando

- increible Jake lo terminaste – le grite por encima de la multitud,

- si el dia que te secuestraron te estaba esperando con la noticia, para que lo estrenaramos como el golf – suspiro -lastima-

Renee y yo subimos al auto y Jacob nos llevo a casa de Charlie y luego este aparecio con 3 cajas de pizza, la forma de celebrar muy propia de mi padre por supuesto que Jake se comio una entera y parte de otra.

-Bella estoy tan feliz de que estes bien pero aun asi no descanzare hasta encontrar a esos, y si antes Alice me caia fenomenal, hoy es como una super heroina para mi y tambien el otro chico Cullen el rubio humm como se llama?- dijo radiante de felicidad

- Jasper papa, pero donde quedan los creditos de Jacob? - dije apuntandolo a el

- tienes razon Jake, te debo la vida de mi pequeña Bella – le dijo a Jacob

- por favor Charlie haras que me ponga como tomate, dejate de formalidades – dijo con una amplia sonrisa,

mi madre nos veia con una sonrisa en sus labios, estuvimos alli hasta pasadas las 11 am fue cuando Charlie dijo que debia madrugar al dia siguiente y que yo tenia prohibido ir a la escuela el dia siguiente y como ya era jueves no iria hasta el lunes.

- Renee puedes dormir en mi cuarto si gustas, yo me quedare aqui en el sillon – dijo amablemente Charlie

- no gracias Charlie, tu usa tu cama yo dormire con mi Bella -

- bueno pues hasta mañana – dijo Jake al salir

- adios Jake – dije acompañandolo a la puerta,

entonces me lanze a sus brasos y lo bese por un largo rato y el con las manos en mi cintura hizo lo mismo

-te amo Bells – y subio a su auto

cuando subi a mi cuarto despues de cepillar mis dientes Renee ya habia acomodado la cama.

-por que no a venido Phill – le pregunte

- tenia un juego importante y debia practicar – respondio

- nunca imagine que el hijo de Billy estaria tan apuesto y por dios es enorme no cres? Que edad tiene 23? - dijo con gesto de es demaciado grande para ti.

- se que no te lo creeras pero Jacob acaba de cumplir los 18 años, por cierto que me perdi su cumpleaños-replique

- valla es casi dos años menor que tu y parece que el es mayor, y nunca me contaste por que terminaron ... el hermano de Alice y tu – dijo tanteando terreno

- recibio una beca para Harvard y tuvo que marcharse – dije apenas susurrando

- es que la ultima vez que me visitaron se veian tan felices que estaba segura que de un dia a otro recibiria su invitacion para la boda – dijo incredula,

no lo podia creer hasta ella habia notado la enorme conexion entre el y yo y no se habria puesto histerica si hubiera decidido casarme con el, senti una punzada de dolor, por que solo Alice y Jasper habian venido el donde estaba, habria encontrado ya alguien mas? Mis ojos se humedecieron, por lo que fui a la cama, me acoste y di las buenas noches a Renee, minutos despues senti que tambien ella se acostaba.

Desperte y Renee ya no estaba en la cama, la busque y la encontre en mi armario, mi corazon comenzo a latir como loco cuando descubri que en sus manos tenia un album de fotografias y a sus pies estaban los regalos de mi 18 cumplaños.

- Bella, yo lo siento es solo que vi esa bolsa y crei que era basura, yo solo iba a guardar el vestido que me dio Alice, dijo que estaba en tu carro el dia que te llevo a el hospital y yo lo tenia guardado en mi maleta – dijo avergonzada. Y comenzo a guardar todo de nuevo

no respondi, solo sali del cuarto y baje a desayunar

- lo siento mucho – dijo sentandose a lado de mi

- esta bien no importa – conteste con un hilo de voz

- mi vuelo sale mañana a las 12 am hum vendras conmigo? - contesto

- si claro mama – respondi con mejor voz.

Al dia siguiente Charlie nos llevo a el aereopuerto en su coche patrulla a Port Angeles, despues de despedir a mi madre y prometerle tener mas cuidado en la carretera de nuevo eramos solo Charlie y yo, como aquella vez hacia casi 2 años cuando me mude a Forks.


	10. Chapter 10: comprometida

-Bella estas lista? - grito desde el piso de abajo Charlie – Jake esta aqui apresurate -

- enseguida bajo – replique mientras daba el ultimo detalle a mi peinado.

-Estoy lista – dije bajando las escaleras

- Bella – dijo Jake con la boca abierta

estaba parado junto a la puerta con su traje puesto, era la segunda vez que lo veia de traje, se veia bastante bien, aunque sus shorts y su torso desnudo iba mejor con mi Jacob

- bien se hace tarde asi que... valla Bella, te ves muy bien – interrumpio Charlie

subimos al coche de Jake y fuimos a la Push, llegamos a un salon de fiestas bastante amplio y que jamas habia vista, estaba tan bien arreglado que parecia que era un palacio sacado de un cuento de hadas.

- esto es hermoso Jake – le susurre cuando entrabamos

- no tanto como tu mi Bella – respondio

- bueno tengo que ir a tomar asiento con el resto de mis compañeros – dijo una vez adentro

- estaremos por alla – y apunte a las sillas vacias a lado de la de ruedas de Billy

hizo una señal de aprobacion y siguio adelante, mientras Charlie y yo ibamos por la derecha.

- Muy buenas tardes tengan todos los aqui presentes, este dia nos reunimos una vez mas para despedir a nuestros alumnos para que sigan ...- comenzo con su discurso un hombre que al parecer era el director, era alto, con facciones marcada y tenia un par de ojos muy cafes y una barba entrecana de candado.

Cuando el director termino con su discuso tomo asiento y una mujer alta con un pergamino en la mano comenzo a nombrar a los alumnos para que recojieran sus papeles

-Black, Jacob – menciono, me puse de pie para verlo, era tan alto y no encajaba para nada en una toga de preparatoria, mas bien parecia que era un hombre que se graduaba de la universidad, aplaudi hasta que mencionaron al siguiente alumno.

-muchas felicidades Jacob – dijo Billy con los ojos rojos – lo lograste, bien hecho – y le dio un par de palmadas en los codos, ya que con la silla y la enorme estatura de Jake solo esa parte de su hijo alcanzaba

-bien hecho muchacho – solto Charlie dandole un abrazo y un par de palmadas en la espalda.

- gracias Charlie - contesto

- hay Jake muchas felicidades – dije y lo abraze para felicitarlo

el me tomo en sus brazos y me levanto e hizo que girara

- gracias Bella sin ti no habria logrado esto -

- por supuesto que si Jake ...

-no claro que no, si tu te hubieras quedado con – suspiro – el, no se no creo que siguiera estudiando – dijo encogiendose de hombros

en eso mencionaron al ultimo de la lista y todos gritaron y comenzaron a abrazarse entre ellos, con musica de fondo.

Despues de un rato todo el mundo bailaba en el gran salon o converaban entre ellos desde sus sillas, Jake y yo estabamos sentados uno enfrente del otro y el me veia con los ojos tan llenos de amor y de dulsura.

- quieres ir afuera o prefieres bailar una pieza conmigo – pregunto poniendose de pie

- es tu fiesta Jake tu decides -

- entonces bailemos una y despues nos vamos a celebrar a otro lugar – dijo y me tomo por la cintura y yo puse mi brazo bueno sobre su hombro.

La cancion era lenta y no fue muy dificil seguir a Jake, me recargue sobre su hombro escuchando su acelerado corazon, al termino de la cancion Jake se detuvo.

- quieres que sigamos bailando – pregunto levantando mi barbilla.

- no mejor ya vamonos – respondi – donde estan Charlie y Billy?

- se "aburrieron" y se marcharon a casa, pero en realidad tienen preparada una fiesta sorpresa para Quil, Embry y yo – dijo sonriendo

- por cierto que no felicite a ninguno – me senti culpable

- va Quil esta con su niña y Embry se fue a celebrar a otro sitio -

- bueno pues y a donde quieres que vallamos? - pregunte mientras saliamos

-al lugar donde nos conocimos Bella – y se le pinto aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba de el que me hacia ver a el verdadero Jake detras de la mascara de adulto de 23 años al Jake de 15 que conoci en la playa

- a First Beach? A esta hora Jake no importa que nos mojemos? - replique dudando

- no creo que sea asi Bella por favor vamos - suplico

- como tu quieras -

subimos al coche y vi como se ponia nervioso, y al llegar a first Beach vi la razon de que estuviera asi, junto al arbol donde el y yo tuvimos tantas conversaciones, agradables como detestable, entre ellas cuando me hablo sobre las leyendas de su pueblo que fue el dia que lo conoci, habia un pequeño tejaban de palma y debajo habia un mantel a cuadros con una cesta encima y a un lado una fogata, que se veia de colores debido a la sal, era increible que no se hubiera apagado aun aunque en realidad solo caia una suave brisa y a jusgar por los troncos apenas la habian encendido.

- Jake esto es increible quien...

- Quil y Embry me hicieron este pequeño favor -

- pero es divino no lo puedo creer y por que...? -

- shh niña curiosa mejor vamos alla de una vez – dijo tomandome en sus brazos

-bien – dijo mientras me dejaba encima del mantel y abria la cesta y sacaba un plato y sobre el colocaba fresas y uvas

- abre la boca y cierra los ojos – dijo con una uva en sus manos

obedeci sus ordenes y senti la uva en mi boca y justo cuando la iba a cerrar senti los calidos labios de Jake morder la parte que quedaba fuera de mi boca

-que romantico Jake – dije luego de masticar la uva

- es que estoy enamorado Bella por eso – dijo tomando mi cara entre sus brazos

alcanze una fresa y la pase suavemente por sus labios, despues el la mordio y entonces la lleve a mis labios, luego de que la masticara el alejo mi mano de mis labios y teniendo cuidado con la que tenia enyesada me acerco hasta el y puso ambas manos en mi espalda y me beso tiernamente mientras subia y bajaba sus manos, yo con la mia pase mis dedos por su cabello acercandolo mas a mi, y el entendio, me recosto sobre el mantel y se recosto a lado mio, pero con su cuerpo pegado al mio y sin dejar de besarme, se sentia tan bien sus labios, sus manos, podia sentir como quemaba cada parte de mi cuerpo que tocaba, mi espalda, mis piernas, mi abdomen, mi rostro, mi cabello, y ponia sumo cuidado y se deleitaba con cada parte que tocaba.

Ya no llevaba puesto el saco ni el chaleco, por lo que desanude su corbata y desabotone su camisa, y en ningun momento me detuvo, ni yo al contrario me ayudo a quitarse la playera de resaque y entonces yo me deleite con los enormes musculos de sus brazos, de su espalda y por supuesto de su abdomen, mientras el besaba mi cuello, mi barbilla, los hombros, mis manos, mis brazos y hasta la parte que se asomaba por el escote de mi pecho y de ahi subio de nuevo a mis labios y nos besamos con inmenza pasion, finalizo nuestro momento poniendome una uva en la boca y acariciandome el rostro.

- te amo Bella – y beso la punta de mi nariz

- tambien te amo Jake – conteste

- sabes Bella ahi algo que quiero pedirte y principalmente ese es el motivo por lo cual les pedi a los muchachos que hicieran todo esto – dijo poniendose serio

- si y que cosa es? - dije sonriendo

- ven sientate aqui – y me llevo a un lado de la fogata.

El fue a la cesta y cuando regreso se inco frente a mi y abrio una cajita aterciopelada que contenia un anillo con una sola piedra de color rojo que brillaba como si fueran muchas mas.

Senti mis piernas y mis manos pesadas y la cabeza me daba vueltas, Jake me estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

- antes de que te niegues amor quiero aclarar que quiero que seas mi esposa pero aun no si no hasta cuando ya tenga mi empleo y este listo para ser tu esposo y darte una buena vida – dijo sonriendo ampliamente

- Jake esto es ... yo – no sabia que decir, lo amaba pero matrimonio era la peor de las blasfemias en mi bocabulario.

- mira no me respondas ahora solo prometeme pensarlo y asi la proxima vez que te lo pida ya tendras la respuesta, descuida no sera muy pronto solo piensalo por ahora – cerro la caja y la regreso a su lugar, luego fue por mi y me beso.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos, ni Billy ni Charlie saben que estamos aqui y les dara un ataque si se enteran que ya no estamos en el baile- y me tomo en brazos

- Jake puedo caminar – me queje

- hoy no, hoy te llevare yo – respondio riendo

Al llegar a casa de Billy nos esperaba una enorme cantidad de personas que felicitaban a Jake, a pesar de que todos los miembros de la manada eran enormes, solo Jake y Sam estaban gigantes.

- un brindis por los graduados – dijo Charlie alzando la voz entre la multitud y levantando su cerveza.

- salud – replicamos todos y brindamos y despues todos aplaudimos

- Emily y yo tambien tenemos otro motivo para brindar – dijo Sam

- estoy embarazada – dijo sonriendo – tengo casi dos meses -

- wow -

- felicidades -

- es increible -

todos los felicitamos y los hombres aporrearon a Sam como felicitacion.

Jake me acompaño a casa, llevandonos a Charlie y a mi de nuevo.

- que bien lo de Sam y Emily verdad? - dijo Charlie sonriendo

- si es genial un pequeño miembro para la ... familia – dijo Jake viendo a Charlie y despues a mi – espero que sea un chico - termino

- bien pues no tardes mucho Bella – dijo Charlie bajando del jeep

- un pequeño lobo mas? - pregunte

- en realidad no creo, ya que no hay mas vampiros por aqui – replico Jacob encojiendose de hombros.

- bueno pues sera mejor que entre a casa, seguro que Charlie esta espiando por la ventana en estos momentos – dije riendo

- y al pendiente de nuestros movimientos – inquirio Jake

nos besamos brevemente y enseguida baje del carro, al entrar a casa Charlie estaba a lado de la ventana tratando de parecer inocente.

- me voy a la cama – dije aguantandome unas inmenzas ganas de reir

- buenas noches Bella – dijo y se fue a encender el televisor.

Entre a mi cuarto y tome mis cosas para tomar un baño, estuve bajo la regadera hasta que se termino el agua caliente y mientras pensaba en la propuesta de Jake, era cierto que le tenia panico al matrimonio y tambien era cierto que aun no era tiempo pero ya casi cumplia 20 años, y aunque ahora el se veia mayor cuantos años tardaria en verme yo mas grande?, aunque yo no aparentaba mi edad, todo el mundo decia que me veia menor pero que por dentro era toda una anciana, exactamente como un vampiro.

Me puse la blusa y el short de dormir y entre a la cama, esa noche soñe que Jake y yo nos casabamos y que años despues el dejaba de ser un lobo y comenzaba a envejecer al igual que yo.

Desperte con una sonrisa en los labios y baje a desayunar, aun sonriendo Charlie ya se habia marchado y yo disponia de un dia


	11. Chapter 11: Imprimacion

**Hello! Hum veran este capitulo es crucial en la histori, se q todas us siempre han creido qq la historia es final feliz de Jake y Bella, pero pues la realidad es que yo queria dar una observacion sobre por que no podian estar juntos, y creeanme q me encantaba como iba, pro ese no seria el caso del punto q qria dar jeeje disculpenme si a alguien no le gsta est cap pro si se esperan a leer los otros entenderan q no solo Jake y Bella sufren, si no que ahi alguien mas que nunca se rindio...**

Capitulo 12 Imprimacion

Mis piernas temblaban, me sentia tan mal, sentia un profundo dolor y mi corazon estaba destrozado no sabia que hacer, lo unico que queria era que mi corazon se detuviera y asi el dolor parara queria morir, no tenia idea de como habia ocurrido esto por lo que decidi no dejar que me encontrara Jacob, devia huir maneje lo mas rapido que pude.

En mi mente seguian presentes los ultimos 6 meses en los que mi vida seguia siendo normal

**Julio**

En la Push no se hablaba de otra cosa mas que de nuestro compromiso, la hija del jefe de policia con el hijo de uno de los ancianos de la Push cuando este apenas habia terminado la preparatoria, ademas cuando se lo conte a Reneé esta parecia mas tranquila y entusiasmada que yo, lo cual hacia que me sintiera traicionada ya que habia sido ella la que me habia hecho que cada que escuchara la palabra matrimonio diera un respingo y ahora se habia ofrecido a acompañarme a hacer todas las compras correspondientes, era increible a Charlie en cambio casi le da un infarto.

No iba a ser la gran cosa pero de cualquier manera debia organizar bien todo ya que al fin y al cabo era mi boda y por lo tanto era la responsable de todo.

**Agosto**

Jake comenzo a ir al curso de Seattle y yo entre de nuevo a la universidad

- tienes que contarmelo todo! - casi grito Ann cuando vio mi anillo de compromiso

- en realidad no hay mucho que contar solo …

- claro que si hay mucho, como te lo pidio y cuando principalmente – dijo con los ojos llenos de curiosidad

- despues de su graduacion me llevo a first Beach el lugar donde nos conocimos y me tenia preparada una sorpresa, que fue una fogata, un tejaban de palma, obra de sus amigos y un picnik increible, y despues de un rato alli saco el anillo y me lo propuso – dije mientras me ponia roja como un tomate.

- de verdad? Que romantico – y suspiro

a los dias fui al hospital a que me retiraran el yeso y vi una larga pero delgada cicatris en mi mano valla era la segunda que me dejaba un vampiro pero a diferencia de que la otra tenia forma de media luna y esta parecia que un delgado alambre habia rasgado mi piel, cuando en realidad habia sido el dedo de irina al jalarme.

**septiembre**

este año celebre mi cumpleaños de nuevo en la Push pero ahora si con una fiesta propiamente dicha, ya que no volberia a preocuparme por los años mas, Jake y yo envejeceriamos juntos y tedriamos hijos totalmente normal como se supone que es la vida.

- muchas felicidades Bella – dijo abrazandome Sam tras el venia una enorme Emily o al menos el enorme era su estomago.

- feliz cumple Bella – y me abrazo como pudo.

- wow Emily cuantos meses tienes ya?-

- cinco y medio – dijo viendo tiernamente su estomago.

- puedo tocarlo – pregunte mordiendome el labio inferior

- por supuesto Bella – dijo y tomo mis manos poniendolas sobre su estomago, senti como se movia un pedazo de vida dentro de su estomago.

- se esta moviendo – dije entusiasmada

Emily se rio.

**Octubre**

Rachel y yo pasabamos la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de Emily y Sam, ayudando a recojer la casa y en todo lo que se le ofrecia a Em, claro que en esto Sam siempre se nos adelantaba, era increible parecia que leeia su mente.

Y como siempre estabamos alli, a Jake y a Paul no le quedaba de otra mas que pasarse tambien las tardes en su casa.

- Sabes Paul – dijo Jake con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios y viendonos a Rachel y a mi ayudar a Em con el decorado del cuarto del bebe – mi hermana se ve que se muere de ganas por un bebe asi que proponle matrimonio por que yo tambien ya quiero sobrinos – Paul se puso tan rojo que salio de alli

- sabias que eres un idiota Jake, y disculpame Bella pero es verdad – replico Rachel molesta pero igual de roja que Paul.

**Noviembre**

- miralo es precioso verdad y que sera un niño o una niña?- pregunto Rachel

Estabamos en Port Angeles, habiamos ido a acompañar a Emily a que se realizara un ecosonograma y en este momento veiamos al bebe.

- sera una presiosa niña aunque nunca es seguro ya veremos mas adelante y por lo que veo en tu historial Emily tu bebe nacera a finales de Diciembre – dijo la amable encargada del aparato y que tambien era ginecologa.

- asi que ya saben en donde lo tendran, ya tienen la sala de parto y todo lo correspondiente?- prosiguio

- si eso sera en Forks ya que nos queda mucho mas cerca – dijo Sam

- muy bien pues ya esta nos vemos en 2 semanas para el ultimo eco – dijo sonriendo

- que bien tendras una niña – dije sonriendo

- si ahi y falta tan poco para que nasca – dijo Rachel

**Diciembre **

estaba sentada en el aereopuerto junto con Jake y Charlie aunque este ultimo habia preferido esperar en el coche patrulla, Renee y Phill venian a cumplir la promesa de Renee de ayudarme, aunque aun faltaba un mes ella queria estar conmigo todo el tiempo por lo que Phill solo estaria unos dias, despujes se iria y regresaria un dia antes de la boda.

- Bella, o mi Bella - dijo Renee en cuanto me vio y me abrazo sobreprotectoramente.

- dejala que respire - replico Phill cargado de maletas, estaba seguro que a estas alturas Phill comprendia y compartia mi vision de como era Renee

- Bella - dijo este en cuanto mi madre me solto

- como a estado el viaje - pregunte

- muy bien claro - contesto Renee viendo a Jake - que tal Jacob - dijo estirando la mano

- hola como han estado -

- muy bien, o mira el es mi esposo Phill -

- Jacob Black - se presento Jake saludandolo

- un placer - respondio Phill

- bien pues vamos antes de que Charlie entre por nosotros y nos lleve escoltados por el retraso – dijo Jake

- no seria algo muy bonito de ver? - contest sarcasticamente

Jake sonrio y ayudo a Phill con la mayoria de las maletas, este ultimo se quedo con la boca abierta al ver como las cargaba sin dificultad alguna mientras el habia tenido casi que arrastrarlas y no es que Phil fuera un debilucho.

subimos al auto de Charlie y duramos todo el trayecto en silencio, esa noche Phill durmio en el sillon, Renee y yo en mi cuarto y Charlie en su habitacion, esta vez ni siquiera habia ofrecido a mi madre su habitacion.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar Renee tenia listo el desayuno o al menos eso parecia, habia revuelto huevos y habia rellenado con ellos unos waffles sonrei Renee y sus mezclas.

- Bella quiero que te alistes por que hoy nos espera un largo dia de compras, devemos ir a las botique de novia y despues a ver que usaras para la noche de bodas - replico sonriendo

mi cara estaba tan roja que parecia la sirena del auto de Charlie y por suerte solo Phill habia escuchado y este hizo como que no se dio cuenta.

- y mañana iremos a ver el salon de la Push para ver como lo decoraremos - continuo como si nada y me acerco unos waffles.

...

dicho y hecho el dia con Renee fue larguisimo, el que se veia mas cansado fue Phill que decidio esperarnos en un cafe por ahi despues de la tercera botique.

- este se te ve increible Bella - me gire y vi que mi madre no se equibocaba el vestido era hermoso.

- creo que este es el mejor que me he probado - dije admirandolo - sin duda quiero este.

- en efectivo o con tarjeta - dijo el encargado

- tarjeta - dijo Renee alargando su tarjeta de credito.

- mi regalo de bodas - dijo sonriendome.

salimos con el vestido y los accesorios en mano.

Phill se ofrecio a manejar de regreso y Renee y yo ibamos en la parte tracera de mi carro.

- Jake se ve mucho mas grande de la ultima vez que lo vi - dijo admirada

- lo se, no se que les dan de comer a esos chicos de la Push que cada que los veo esta mas enormes - y nos reimos aunque yo con una risa nerviosa.

al dia siguiente y despues de ver el salon llegamos a casa de Sam y Emily y al igual que Rachel y yo Renee quedo encantada con Emily y le dio unos cuantos consejos para cuando esta tuviera a su bebe.

Los dias pasaron y Renee y yo llevamos a Phill al aereopuerto.

y cuando regresabamos fuimos directo a la Push para visitar a Emily, ahora que ya teniamos todo listo para la boda.

pero al llegar vimos todo cerrado y a Jacob en la puerta.

- Emily tendra ya a su bebe -dijo en cuanto nos vio -

- de verdad? a que hora se la llevaron? - pregunte

- hace una hora, Sam y Rachel estan con ella -

- cielos habia olvidado que a finales de este se aliviaria, pero un dia antes de navidad que lindo no? - dijo Renee

- y vamos al hospital no? - dije suviendo nuevamente al auto

- si vamos -

llegamos al hospital y estuvimos alli por un largo rato esperando, Sam estaba dentro del quirofano y la sala de espera se iba llenando de gente de la Push

- la paciente Emily Uley sera transladada a Port Angeles por que su bebe tuvo complicaciones al nacer y aqui no se cuenta con mucho equipo para poder hacer algo - nos informo el doctor y de inmediato todos salimos a Port Angeles

- espero que Emily y la bebe esten bien - dije muerta de preocupacion

- va a estar bien no te preocupes- replico Jake

- si Bella tranquilisate por favor y me subio con ella a la parte de atras de el auto - jake subio y comenzo a manejar.

llegamos al hospital y nos dijeron que la bebe estaba en observacion pero que a Emily ya la podiamos ver.

- Emily estas bien - Renee, Jake y yo fuimos los terceros en llegar y cuando entramos ella estaba tranquila y a su lado sin apartarse de ella estaba Sam.

- lo vimos cerca pero espero que la pequeña se encuentre bien - dijo con voz ronca se le veia muy palida y tenia los labios resecos.

- todo saldra bien Em no te preocupes ella va a estar bien - dijo Renee tranquilizandola

- cuando nacio algo paso, no lloraba y se estaba asfixiando fue horrible crei que moriria y despues nos dijeron que debiamos traerla aca si queriamos que viviera- y comenzo a llorar.

Sam la abrazo entonces un doctor entro y nos dijo que faltaban muchos por entrar por lo que salimos

-Jake - dijo Sam antes de que salieramos - podrias ir a ver a la pequeña esta en los cuneros y es la que tiene el apeido Uley y el numero 4 en su mano- suplico - es que no puedo dejar sola a Emily -

- muy bien Sam descuida yo lo hare - prometio - y vendre a avisarte en cuanto la vea que esta bien- respondio seriamente.

- disculpe señorita los cuneros? - pregunto Jake a una enfermera

- siga este pasillo y al final doble a la derecha - contesto

seguimos las instrucciones de la enfermera y llegamos, entramos justo cuando la sacaban de una pequeña incubadora, al parecer habia salido de peligro y ahora se la llevaban a Emily, todo lo siguiente ocurrio tan rapido, una fraccion de segundo los ojos de Jake encontraron los de la pequeña y esta se sonrio, al ver de nuevo a Jake su expresion era de fasinacion, como si lo que estuviera viendo fuera un angel o el sol por primera vez despues de mucho tiempo, no era posible, Jake no.

comence a avanzar hacia atras, al parecer Renee no se habia dado cuenta de nada, sin que se dieran cuenta fui mas atras mientras el embobado Jake y Renee iban de vuelta al cuarto de Emily, al perderlos de vista sali corriendo sin prestar atencion a nada ni nadie, subi al wolksvagen...

Y aqui estaba no sabia por que iba de nuevo a Forks pero sin duda seguiria adelante no podia hacer nada ellos se pertenecerian eternamente yo era la intrusa yo no podria hacer nada como Leah no pudo hacer nada por Emily y Sam, se me nublo la vista por que mis ojos estaban anegados en lagrimas.

limpie mis ojos y cuando enfoque de nuevo la carretera vi todo obscuro y solo escuche un sonoro claxon que taladreo mis oidos y mi mente, todo era tan osbcuro y estaba en paz, ya no importaba nada ni nadie estaba feliz habia una luz que iluminaba el final del obscuro camino, era hermosa, comenze a seguirla...

-Bella estaras bien lo se, te lo prometo - escuche sollozar a alguien pero no veia a nadie ni tampoco la luz todo estaba obsuro absolutamente todo y sentia un enorme dolor, el dolor regresaba.

**Pleace aun si sn bnos o malos qiero sabr su opinion, ya sabn qliq aqi abajo en el bton verd zeep??**


	12. Chapter 12: Reencuentro

Nessie sobrina disculpa por el cap anterior y por el giro d la story, tambn le pido disculpas a todas las chicas que se allan decepcionado, pero es que esta era mi idea de la historia, que Bella se diera cuenta por que nunca deberia dejar a Edward y que los hombres lobos son basttante inestables cuando aun no se impriman, pero descuideen, sigan al pendiente de esta historia ya que la emocion apenas comienza, y en cuanto termine les prometo poner la segunda historia q se llama: Destino Eterno ok que es el final feliz de Jake ok en este en verdad tendra uno bueno pues nos leemos!!

* * *

Capitulo 12 Reencuentro

la cabeza me daba vueltas, no recordaba donde estaba ni que pasaba

- yo creo que ella debe elegir no?- decía alguien con una voz musical

- ella ya eligió y esa fue su decisión - replicaba una enojada voz aterciopelada

- eso me consta pero entiende que por fin la veo salir plenamente de las sombras, no puedes hacer eso, también yo la extraño ella no solo es tu decisión ya van dos veces que dejo que hagas esto pero ya no Edward - dijo la otra voz también enojada y al escuchar ese nombre abrí los ojos.

- Bella - grito Alice

- Alice que ocurrió donde estoy? - dije viendo a todos lados, estaba en una habitación de hospital que parecía improvisada en un elegante cuarto y tenia conectados un sin fin de aparatos.

-Bella como te sientes - sentí un escalofrío al ver a mi lado la perfección en persona. había olvidado lo perfecto e increíble que era su rostro.

-bien yo estoy – dije como pude

- tienes problemas con las palabras? - pregunto alzando la ceja.

- no, estoy bien- conteste aun admirándolo era tan perfecto.

-Bella debemos hablar – dijo Alice aun lado mio

- que ocurre? -

- pues en estos momentos te busca todo Washington casi, pero no te preocupes estas a salvo, solo el conductor de el camión estaba presente cuando Edward te trajo, pero ni siquiera te vio ahí tirada por lo que todos creen que caíste por el acantilado y que tu, viva o no, estas tirada por ahí, aun que ya no están tan seguros de que lleguen a encontrarte viva …

- que quieres decir con eso? Que día es hoy? - pregunte, ya que hablaba como si hubiera pasado tiempo ya.

- hoy Bella es 17 de enero, estuviste sedada para que no sintieras el dolor ni arriesgarnos a que estuvieras al borde de la muerte, pero estábamos seguros que no durarías mucho así, al menos yo lo estaba, yo sabia que despertarías hoy y que ya no necesitarías mas sedantes-

- no puedo creerlo – conteste

- el problema ahora no es ese, si no que debes decidir, tienes dos opciones: la primera es que seas transformada en vampiro y vivas con nosotros por siempre, tarde o temprano se cansaran de buscarte y te darán por muerta, o podrías seguir siendo humana, eso tu sabrás – y sus ojos brillaron de felicidad – o dos y esta es la sugerida por el cabezota de Edward – dijo girando los ojos – y es que te dejemos en una chosa con unos ancianos cerca de Forks y que aleguen haberte encontrado y curado ellos mismos, así regresaras a tu vida de siempre y estarás a tiempo para tu boda – replico mas seria

mi corazón se sentía muerto, apenas y lo sentía palpitar, era de esperarse que Edward me quisiera lejos, yo había decidido dejarlo y ahora debía seguir adelante con mi decisión el no era plato de segunda mesa para nadie y menos para alguien como yo, el debía odiarme y no lo culpaba.

- bien pues sera lo que tu quieras Bella – dijo Alice cabizbaja.

- iré a hablar con Jasper para decirle que has despertado – y salio de la habitación.

- donde estamos?- pregunte mientras Edward me observaba con ojos profundos y examinaba mi rostro pensativo.

- esta es la isla Esme, un regalo de Carlisle para Esme – no lo podía creer le había regalado una isla y la había bautizado con su nombre – esto es propiedad privada, aquí jamas te encontrarían – contesto sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

- gracias por salvarme – continué -

- yo solo hice lo que debía hacer, no podía permitir que murieras el mundo perdería su esplendor si eso ocurriera – dijo con una sonrisa torcida

-Bella que bueno que despertaste – entro Esme y me abrazo, el contacto con su fría piel hizo que me diera un escalofrío, debiamos estar en alguna parte del sur ya que no estaba haciendo para nada frío.

- ten cuidado Esme aun esta delicada – la reprimió Edward

- te traigo un poco de comida, no sabia a que hora despertarías, espero que no este muy fría – dijo con su mirada tierna de madre

- muchas gracias Esme, no sabia que practicabas la comida humana huele delicioso – dije sonriendo

- bueno estaré abajo, no creo que tarden en llegar los demás por lo que los dejare solos un rato – y con esto salio

comence a comer la sopa que verdaderamente tenia buen sabor.

- no la comas si no te gusta – dijo Edward

- esta muy rica – conteste sinceramente

- bien y pues si salimos hoy mismo podrás estar a tiempo para tu boda es el 25 o que día? - dijo rasposa mente.

mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, realmente me odiaba

- no creo que allá boda – replique al recordar todo lo ocurrido

- crees que ya no te querrá por que no dejamos que te alcanzara?, pues te informo que en estos momentos esta buscando nuestro rastro, Jasper y Emmett están por ahí dejando pistas falsas, nada los traería a este lugar por supuesto, pero se muere por encontrarte – respondió con el mismo tono.

No entendía si era un reproche el que la manada anduviera tras de Jasper y Emmett

- aun cuando regrese no habrá boda – dije sollozando levemente, no podía soportar su odio y recordar el rostro de Jake la ultima vez que lo vi era un dolor insoportable – debiste dejar que muriera aquel día – replique con la voz rota, no quedaba mas que dolor para mi en este mundo.

- entiendo que fue un acto suicida? Por que según la visión de Alice fue un accidente – dijo con los dientes apretados

- no lo fue pero de todas maneras habría sido lo mejor – continué

- que te hizo ese maldito perro para que estés así? - dijo con la rabia marcada en los ojos.

- el ... - Sacudí la cabeza al recordar, solo hundía mas la daga de su odio-

- disculpen que los interrumpa – dijo al entrar Alice – pero tenemos poco tiempo, después debemos marcharnos de aquí todos -

- valla, valla Bella, creí que después de dos años encontraría un sin fin de cambios, incluso tal vez arrugas, pero de nuevo me decepcionas, sigues casi igual, apenas se nota que pasaron los años por tu cara – dijo un decepcionado Emmett

- Bella - dijo tras el Rosalie – que ah pasado? -no lo podía creer su belleza era eclipsante, de verdad que mi débil mente no había guardado ni una fracción de la perfección de todos ellos.

- lo mismo de siempre Rose estuve a punto de morir -

- ahí Bella – replico sonriendo

- y a donde iremos ahora? No tardara mucho para que nos encuentren esa bola de chuchos – dijo Jasper

- no lo creo, el rastro quedo enteramente disimulado, y gracias a la familia de Tanya tenemos mas tiempo ya que estarían en Chile cuando se den cuenta que en realidad a quien siguen es a Tanya y no a nosotros – dijo orgulloso Emmett

- y por que aun eres humana, creí que a estas alturas ya serias una de nosotros – dijo cambiando el tema Jasper

- ella no se quedara con nosotros, seguirá su camino – respondió Edward antes de que yo pudiera contestar algo y salio de la habitación

- iré con el – dijo Jasper – o arruinara todo – y salio también

- voy contigo – replico Emmett

- Bella, yo creí que quizá te gustaría volver a nuestra familia pero veo que esos te importan demaciado – dijo Alice bastante ofendida

- no es eso Alice, si no que si Edward no me quiere cerca de el no lo condenarlo a vivir eternamente cerca de el – dije con la voz rota, debido a que lloraba de nuevo

- de que tontería hablas Edward te quiere y te querrá siempre a su lado – intervino Rosalie

- de todas formas no volverás a Forks, iras a Jacksonville y seras completamente infeliz, además de vivir sola y sin amor, por que Bella por que quieres eso para ti? - la predicción de Alice me cayo como un balde de agua helada encima, apenas había decidido ir con Renee y Alice ya sabia lo fracasada que seria.

- no puedo hacer otra cosa, Jake se imprimo de la bebe de Sam y Edward me odia, y aunque no fuera así de todos modos Edward no merece estar conmigo solo por que la vida que yo escogí no salio de acuerdo a lo planeado, el no sera nunca un premio de consolación – casi le grite

- estas loca el no te odia, el te ama y siempre te amara y tu igual lo amas a el por que si tu lo intentaste con el chucho y fallo es por que ya era su destino estar juntos, para que seguir disipándolo si ustedes fueron hechos el uno para el otro – resoplo Rosalie

- solo piensalo y yo te diré cual sera el resultado de tu decisión Bella, te dejaremos sola pero espero vernos pronto, de verdad – y fueron hacia la puerta

- no pierdes nada con pensarlo Bella – susurro Alice al salir.

- estuve pensando por mucho rato, me imaginaba con Edward por toda la eternidad, aunque sabia que hoy menos que nunca lo merecía era mas inalcanzable que nunca.

...

Iba por un sendero sin rumbo ni destino, sola había decidido ignorar los dos senderos que habían estado ante mi, el de Edward y el de Jake y ahora vagaba sin rumbo y sin destino y entonces en medio de esa soledad eterna y de la obscuridad una hermosa melodía sonaba era tan familiar y desconocida, era la melodía que venia a disipar mis pesadillas siempre.

Abrí los ojos y la canción seguía escuchándose, me gire y encontré a Edward a mi lado y la melodía salia de sus labios.

- lo siento es solo que al parecer tenias una pesadilla no planeaba despertarte de nuevo – se disculpo con la voz llena de dulzura

- esa canción la has escrito tu? - pregunte

- si, es mía, bueno en realidad tuya ya que tu me inspiraste a creerla por que? - dudo

- no es la misma que grabaste en aquel CD – replique

- no esta la escribí después de que nos marchamos de Forks – contesto con una expresión de querer descifrar el significado de mis preguntas

- eh escuchado esa canción en sueños mas de una vez, siempre termina con mis pesadillas pero estaba segura de que nunca antes la había escuchado – su rostro se quedo rígido al igual que el resto de su cuerpo

- de verdad la escuchabas? Creí que tu cuerpo reaccionaba solamente con la melodía y no que en realidad tu mente la registrara y mucho menos que la introducir al sueño – dijo con los ojos como platos

- que quieres decir con eso? - pregunte ya que no había entendido nada de su conclusión.

- cuantas veces la has escuchado? - pregunto pensativo

- no lo se, un par de veces hum, cuando me visito Jessica y unas cuantas veces mas, no lo recuerdo exactamente -

- que tal el día que se descompuso tu camioneta y casi caíste por el acantilado? - pregunto

- si creo que esa fue la primera vez que … como sabes lo del acantilado? -

- por que fui yo quien evito que cayeras, fui a buscar ayuda a la carretera para que te arreglaran la camioneta y al regresar curioseabas cerca de la orilla, después el tipo del camión llega y tu casi te caes, corrí para alcanzarte y te empuje hacia adelante – no recordaba muy bien ese día, aunque si recordaba haber chocado contra algo duro y en ese momento pensé que se trataba de un árbol no podía creer que hubiera sido el – y efectivamente fue la primera vez que te visite después de tanto tiempo y como estabas intranquila tarare tu canción y te relajaste casi enseguida – dijo sorprendido.

- y la vez de Jesica, me moría de ganas de verte estabas de vacaciones y no viajabas a Port Angeles estaba desesperado y no tenia idea de que ella iría, pero encuanto la escuche salí de allí – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- quiere decir que eras tu lo que Jake olió en realidad eras tu? - dije con los ojos como platos

- si, es que desde que nos fuimos, todos comenzaron una nueva vida, excepto yo, que sentido tenia volver a lo mismo, me hacia falta la luz que iluminaba mi vida, y estaba dispuesto a ir y llevarte lejos, no me perdonaba haberle dejado el camino libre a ese perro, pero el día que llegue a Forks lo pensé mejor y decidí que como ibas a entrar a la universidad de Port Ángeles te seguiría allí diario, ya que el nunca iba allí y jamas me rastrearía – explico

- no lo puedo creer Edward quiere decir que todos los días tu me acompañabas todo este tiempo estuviste cerca? - un golpe mas a mi corazón

- en realidad no, el día que ese perro te dejo me sentí fatal, te iba a arrebatar de nuevo tu vida eso era imperdonable, jamas aprendería, pero por otro lado era mi momento para regresar, estuve rondando tu casa todo el tiempo, ni siquiera note a Irina cuando apareció por allí y aun me lo pensaba cuando el apareció en tu ventana y tu lo dejaste quedarse, el estaba feliz, había ganado mi lugar enteramente, ya no era rival para el, ni siquiera entonces preste atención a lo que dijo sobre Irina, ya que salí corriendo de allí, y no me detuve hasta que estaba en Groenlandia y me detuve a cazar, y pues mate unos cuantos lobos imaginando en cada uno a Jacob – dijo gruñendo un poco – no llevaba ningún móvil encima por supuesto, pero cuando regrese a Canadá al pueblo donde los demás estaban viviendo me entere de lo que ocurrió y por suerte esos ya habían acabado con ella, por que de no ser así yo la abría despedazado con mis propias manos – hizo una pausa tratando de calmarse – no podía tocarte no a mi Bella aunque ya no eras mía siempre te pertenecería mi corazón y para mi siempre serias mi hermosa Bella-

- para por favor – dije lloraba incontenidamente por todo lo que Edward me contaba.

- no llores Bella que ocurre? -

- soy de lo peor Edward -

- de que hablas? Tu aun estabas insegura cuando decidí que era tiempo de marcharme, además al quedarte de nuevo sola el te había curado nuevamente, pero esta vez tu corazón fue capaz de devolverle un poco de lo que te dio, pero antes de eso Alice había tenido una visión, te vio desaparecer, pero después de que habláramos tu y yo esa noche, te vio aparecer y convertirte en vampiro, debía actuar rápido, pero si no me hubiera marchado tu me habrías escogido al menos en ese momento yo era tu elección -

Edward tenia razón ahora lo recordaba yo aun no decidía nada cuando el se fue no era directamente mi culpa, pero aun así lo era y dolía mas ver como de nuevo se echaba toda la culpa.

- Bella yo te amo y no quiero que te vallas, yo sugerí eso por que no sabia nada de lo de Jacob creí que en tu mala suerte habías tenido ese accidente, yo no estaba ahí, estaba en Canadá, había decidido terminar de una vez con mis visitas ya que cuando fueras a vivir a la Push no volvería a verte, no seria lo mismo quería que al menos en mi mente siempre fueras mi Bella, mi amor verdadero – replico

- también yo te amo Edward y siempre fue difícil, estar con Jake me ponía estable y también feliz, pero a mi felicidad algo le faltaba, por que aunque el amor que siento por el es fuerte, no se comparaba contigo, tu también siempre has sido mi amor verdadero debí verlo entonces, no ahora que ya es tarde – y me solté a llorar de nuevo.

- Bella – y me abrazo – no es tarde para nada, sigues viva y eso es lo mas importante o no? - inquirió

- si lo que de verdad quieres es quedarte a mi lado Bella entonces esta bien - replico

Iba aproximándose a mi rostro, mis labios deseaban mas que nunca los suyos pero esto no podía ser aunque lo amara y el me amara a mi aun así yo había aceptado andar con Jake y ahora que sabia que jamas me volberia a amar entonces aceptaba a Edward, aunque si el hubiera aparecido antes de eso y yo no supiera nada de lo que pasaria con Jake estaba segura de que iría directo a sus brazos y escaparía con el, esa era la diferencia, Jake era al que siempre escojia cuando Edward me dejaba destrozada, pero estando ambos Edward siempre ganaría.

El sonido del celular de Edward, interrumpió el momento y yo di un respingo.

- diga – contesto

- si claro, pero...- una pausa

- Alice ya te dije y me debes una – dijo con una sonrisa

- quiere hablar contigo – dijo alargando el celular

- bueno – dije sin dejar de ver a Edward

- deja ya de dudar para que pueda ver bien si? ya decidete, y dile que si -

- a que le digo que si?- pregunte

- a ser feliz Isabella a eso – río, y sin mas colgó.

- en donde esta ella? - preguntándome por que no había venido a decírmelo en persona.

- en Rusia creo – dijo tranquilamente

- pero cuando se fue? -

- en cuanto salio de aquí, siguen con las pistas falsas, aquí estamos solo tu y yo, lo que me recuerda – beso mi mano y salio del cuarto

un rato después llego con un plato de huevos revueltos, un vaso de jugo, pan y otro vaso con leche.

- debes comer algo – dijo alargando el tenedor a mi boca

- gracias Edward - alargue mi mano para tomar el tenedor pero el se negó

- soy tu doctor y enfermero por lo que temo que yo puedo darte de comer en la boca si quiero – y soltó una risa al ver mi cara de resignación, su risa era tan hermosa y su sonrisa perfecta.

Denle qliq aqi abaho en el botton verde pleace, ya sabn no necesittan ser miembros de ff para djar su coment y neta q los necesito ya q para un escritor no hay nada mejor q una buena o mala qritiqa las qiero y ns leems!!


	13. Chapter 13: Juntos

Hello! Bno aqui les dejo el csp luego d pelearme y pelearme con la pag de FanFiction XD bno ps a aquellas qq qieren q Edward y Bella esten juntos pues leean bn atenatamente hehehe y a las del team Jacob no se precupen para eso es la segunda parte "destino eterno" aunq aun llevo un solo cap les prometo esforzarme para q encuanto acabe de subir esta comenzar a subir la otra ok? O y no se preocupen Bella y Jacob se veran y heblaran en el sig cap humm no debi decir eso, o le qitare la emocion, mjor me voy! Disfruten el cap.

* * *

Cap. 13 juntos

Los días pasaron, unos tras otro en compañía de Edward pasaban tan cortos, su sola presencia bastaba para que mi corazón se sintiera feliz, en paz pero estaba completamente convencida de que no merecía absolutamente nada mas aunque mi cuerpo y mi corazón me exigieran lo contrario, y el tampoco hacia un gran intento.

- buenos días Bella – entro sonriendo y con la bandeja de desayuno en mano.

ya me había acostumbrado a el lugar, al menos a la enorme habitación en la que estaba, con su enorme cama de sabanas blancas y altos barrotes donde se mantenían amarradas unas cortinas , antes de marcharse Alice me había dejado un montón de ropa nueva, y una anciana mujer vino un día a hacer la limpieza general, y según Edward volvería a venir en dos días.

- abre – dijo alargando el tenedor con un trozo de waffle hacia mi boca.

- por cuanto tiempo mas me tendrás así de mimada? - pregunte

- pues hasta que tu doctor decida darte de alta y ese soy yo, así que sera cuando estés curada y aun no lo estas – dijo estirando el tenedor nuevamente

- y cuanto falta para eso? - replique en cuanto pase la comida

- cual es la insistencia Bella? Estabas muy delicada estuviste en coma y ahora te estas recuperando, además que tienes rotos aun varios huesos secuelas del accidente – dijo sin dejar de alimentarme

- eso significa mucho?, y que has sabido de los demás? - pregunte cambiando de tema

- no hay nuevas noticias, solo siguen dejando pistas y eso, aunque algunos lobos ya no forman parte de la búsqueda, la mayoría casi no descansa - suspiro

- sabes nunca me has dicho en que parte del mundo estamos - replique

- tienes razón, estamos en sudamerica y pues tampoco conoces la casa, hum te gustaria un recorrido por ella, siento no haberlo hecho antes, pero es que debías tener reposo, te levantaba al baño y para que te asearas pero no debía moverte mucho, sin embargo estas un poco mejor así que, que dices? - sus ojos me miraban fijamente y yo sentí que me fundía con el liquido de sus ojos

- me encantaría – dije volteando a otro lado para liberarme de sus hechizan tes ojos.

- muy bien – y dicho esto comenzó a desconectar los aparatos de mi cuerpo.

Después me tomo en brazos y salimos de la habitación, en el resto de la casa las paredes eran del mismo material y color,

- esta – dijo cuando entrabamos a otra habitación muy idéntica a la anterior, pero mas pequeña – es la segunda habitación de la casa.

Salio y se dirigió a otra habitación que estaba al final de un largo pasillo

- aquí esta la sala – y me dejo sobre un sillón – podríamos ver películas si quieres, ahí un sinfín de títulos aquí, - y abrió un cajón que estaba abajo de una enorme televisión de plasma – por allá - y apunto una puerta a su izquierda – la salida

me tomo nuevamente en brazos y entro por la puerta que tenia a su derecha

- aquí esta la cocina, por cierto que ahí mas waffles en la casuela, quieres mas? -dudo

- estoy bien gracias – replique sonriendo le

- sigamos – y salio, volvio por el pasillo que conducia a los cuartos pero no entro por ninguna de esas dos puertas, si no que entro por una tercera.

- Este es el otro cuarto de baño, aunque también es mas pequeño que el de la habitación – salimos de allí y de nuevo entro al cuarto grande.

- en unos días mas te llevare a conocer afuera, te encantara – dijo mientras me dejaba sobre la cama y nuevamente conectaba todos los aparatos a mi cuerpo, mi corazón protesto ya que deseaba seguir cerca de Edward.

cuando termino se sentó nuevamente sobre mi cama

- y que quieres que hagamos? - pregunto volteando hacia mi

yo estaba observando todos sus movimientos por lo que cuando volteo, su rostro y el mio estaban extremadamente cerca, la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y su embriagante olor despertó mis sentidos y me puso la piel de gallina.

- no ... se ... yo ... no – intentaba recobrar el sentido pero estaba muy cerca, debía parar esto.

- película – dije elevando la voz y girando la cara hacia la puerta, para disipar mis deceso.

- cual quieres ver? - dijo poniéndose en pie se puso en pie, en sus ojos veía la decepción, no lo había notado antes, seria que el sufría tanto como yo por mi decisión de mantener espacio, pero el debería estar feliz, ya que esto era lo que yo merecía, mi castigo por ser estúpida, pero el no debía compartir el castigo.

- Edward – susurre su nombre, - yo, quiero – me arme de valor

- si – dijo con los ojos brillando y esperando que yo pronunciara las palabras que me moría por decir.

- ver Hairspray – no podía, no debía, tenia que resistirme a mis deseos, enseguida me arrepenti de no ser valiente ya que su rostro nuevamente estaba decepcionado.

- claro, ya vengo – y salio, sabia que era estúpida pero que mas podía hacer, condenarme era condenarlo, pero no merecía su amor, estaba a millones de años luz de alcanzarlo.

Entro con el mueble y la tv, la conecto y después puso la película, adelanto la parte de los créditos y se sentó a los pies de la cama, se quedo muy quieto, parecía que tampoco respiraba, yo lo quería cerca de mi, pero debía decidirme, cerca significaría mas que solo compañía y lejos era definitivamente lejos.

- Edward? - debía al menos intentarlo

- que ocurre, que necesitas? - pregunto viéndome fijamente, lo que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera, pero que enseguida latiera al mil por hora.

- puedes acostarte acá conmigo por favor? - inquirí

- claro – y sus ojos brillaron

se levanto y se acomodo a mi lado con una amplia sonrisa, me gire poco a poco hasta que quede de frente a su hermoso y helado cuerpo, el conteniéndose las ganas de reír me envolbio en sus brazos, hacia bastante calor en la habitación y con Edward tan cerca de mi se sentía tan bien.

- no estas viendo la película- comento despegando los ojos de la televisión y viéndome con cara de burla, y tenia razón lo estaba observando a el todo el rato que apenas había visto el inicio y nada mas.

- lo siento – y baje la mirada

- puedo regresarla si quieres- dijo elevando nuevamente la vista

- no esta bien, creo que aun puedo entenderle – replique sonrojándome

- como tu quieras – y sonrío ampliamente

estuve viendo el televisor sin ver nada en realidad, hasta que la película termino.

- odio ese tipo de películas, todo es fantasía y felicidad, no se parece nada a la realidad, ni si quiera tienen problemas muy difíciles de resolver no cres? Y aun así hacen un drama de todo – y soltó una risa

- bueno cada quien tiene sus gustos, aunque tampoco es mi genero favorito – y tras decir esto me perdí en su ojos, a pesar de que estaban bastante obscuros.

El se acerco mas a mi y yo eleve mi cara, quería besarlo, me moría de ganas de sentir sus labios en los mios, el deseo y la necesidad me estaban volviendo loca, estaba a unos centímetros de sus labios y al segundo siguiente ya no estaba, sus labios y su cara apuntaban al techo, es que ya era tarde?, ya el también había decidido que no deseaba sufrir por esto?

- Bella, debo ir a cazar eh estado demasiado tiempo contigo y esto es un peligro, te traeré algo de comer y después me iré – dijo seriamente

estire mi mano y tome la suya intentando que se quedara, no quería quedarme sola, podía ir en la noche mientras yo dormía como lo había hecho las otras noches. Pero tampoco podía retenerlo eternamente a mi lado.

- volbere antes de que tengas tiempo de extrañarme, lo prometo – y se aproximo a mi rostro, parecía que iba a besarme, pero se limito a besar mi frente.

Fue a la cocina y me trajo un plato con caldo de pollo y verduras.

- solo por hoy estas autorizada a comer tu sola Bella – dijo entregándome la cuchara como si se tratara de un premio.

- tomate tu tiempo Edward, divierte te no te vallas a lo primero que veas ok? - sugerí

- muy bien Bella, ahora come o se enfriara -

y salio del cuarto nuevamente.

Termine la sopa y ahora sin Edward el calor era casi insoportable, por lo que desconecte los aparatos y me dirigí al baño, sentí un ligero dolor en la pierna derecha y en la rodilla, además de que me molestaba la espalda al caminar, por suerte el baño y el armario no estaban muy lejos y el dolor no era muy intenso, entre y corrí las cortinas, abrí el grifo y por suerte el agua no estaba caliente, si no tibia como siempre, deje la regadera abierta mientras me desvestía, entre y estuve un largo rato ahí, después salí, me enrede en una toalla y fui al armario, que era casi tan grande como el cuarto pequeño de la casa y observe bien todos los cajones, cosa que no había hecho antes ya que solo me limitaba a tomar lo primero que veía para no hacer esperar a Edward, sin embargo esta vez no había prisa y vi un cajón que nunca antes había abierto ya que tenia un letrero que decía "noches especiales", lo abrí y mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, el cajón tenia montones de lencería de encajes y provocadores, ahora entendía el significado del letrero, pero que pensaba Alice que Edward y yo estábamos de luna de miel?, seguro estaría muy decepcionada si viera que ninguna de estas prendas había sido utilizada, sonreí y tome unos vaqueros y ropa normal y salí vestida, no sabia como volver a conectar todo por lo que solo me acosté y sin

nada mas que hacer me quede dormida, senti como si apenas hubiera cerrado los ojos cuando escuche un ruido a lado de mi.

- Edward? - dije sin abrir los ojos completamente

- estoy aquí – contesto en el instante que se puso a lado mio en la cama – sigue durmiendo Bella – y comenzó a tararear esa linda canción.

Cuando volbi a abrir los ojos estaba entre sus brazos y el acariciaba mi cabello con la mirada perdida y viendo hacia la pared, cuando me vio me dio una sonrisa hipnotizante.

- hola Bella –

- que hora es? - pregunte bostezando

- como las 3 de la mañana, dormiste toda la tarde, por cierto que debiste esperarme para llevarte al baño, pudiste lastimarte Bella – me reprendió

- lo siento necesitaba un baño, hace mucho calor, estamos en febrero? - pregunte ya que no tenia idea de que día era

- de hecho es 1 de marzo Bella, pero aun así debiste esperar, pero bueno, tienes hambre? -

- no en realidad no – suspire

- y no puedes dormir ya? - pregunto

- no tengo nada de sueño – inquirí

- que quieres hacer entonces? - y se aproximo mas a mi rostro

- puedo conocer la isla? - tenia mucha curiosidad de saber como era afuera

- no hoy Bella, es de madrugada hum tal vez luego – replico acariciando suavemente mi mejilla, el contacto con su fría piel me hacia estremecer pero también hacia que mi corazón se acelerara.

- Bella ahí algo que quiero preguntarte – dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo para elegir las palabras y sin verme a los ojos

- que ocurre? - pregunte desviando la mirada cuando al fin voltio a verme

- el recuerdo de Jacob te mantiene lejos de mi? - pregunto con la cara llena de dolor

- que? No Edward claro que no, yo …-

-esta bien, no importa solo quería saber si era eso, pero ahora veo que el problema soy yo– me interrumpió

- Edward no es lo que tu estas pensando yo te amo y lo sabes pero me niego a estar contigo por que no es justo para ti, yo no soy lo que tu mereces si antes estaba a años luz de merecerte ahora estoy a milenios-

- Bella no puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación de nuevo, creí que ese punto había quedado aclarado, dime la verdad, por que no quieres estar conmigo – hablo con los dientes y los puños apretados

- Edward yo quiero estar contigo toda la vida, no quiero irme mas de ti – replique al borde de las lágrimas

no había notado lo cerca que estaba y aproveche su aturdimiento paralograr lo que mi ccorazónme ppedíaa gritos, lo tome por el cuello con ambas mano y me acerque mas a el y antes de que nos ddiéramoscuenta nuestros labios se encontraron en el mas dulce de los besos, ssentíaque volbia a estar viva, mis labios se amoldaban a los suyos, y ese sabor que era embriagante hizo que mi cabeza girara y mi ccorazónestaba a punto de estallar, el beso paso de ser tierno a ser casi violento, ddespuésde tanto tiempo nos eextrañábamostanto, y entonces cuando menos lo esperaba el se alejo y yo estaba jadeando ya que había olvidado respirar.

- Bella, eso fue muy arriesgado y lo sabes cierto? - dijo aunque en su rostro había una amplia y hermosa sonrisa y hasta sus ojos estaban felices.

- culpable completamente – dije alzando la mano pero igual con una sonrisa

regreso a mi cama, era como si los años transcurridos, el dolor, el sufrimiento, la tristeza y la culpa se hubieran borrado con este beso tan apasionado y lleno de amor, a estos besos eran a los que yo pertenecía, jamas debí haber dejado que el se marchara, aunque de todos modos no es que yo lo dejara irse, si no que como siempre el se había marchado pensando que era lo mejor, ahí Edward.

- Bella, de verdad que te amo y no tienes idea de cuanto te necesito – y beso mis manos y después recargo su cara en mi cuello – si yo pudiera dormir, sin duda que lo haría así, en estos momentos y de mis sueños tu seria la protagonista – y sonrío elevando la cara

- te amo Edward - dije suspirando

- también yo tonta Bella - y volbio a besarme

la semana posterior a esta, todo era increíble, Edward me había llevado a conocer buena parte de la isla mientras la anciana hacia el aseo, aunque casi todo el tiempo me llevo en sus brazos lo disfrute muchísimo, a corta distancia de la casa se encontraba la playa, era tan cristalina y tibia, aunque solo estuvimos sentados allí yo lo disfrute muchísimo, y cada que podía Edward me besaba.

al día siguiente me llevo a una especie de selva que quedaba mas retirada de la casa, ahí era donde Edward venia de cazeria, aunque claro no tan cerca, y estuvimos caminando por ahí entre los arboles y viendo los hermosos paisajes que la isla Esme nos ofrecía.

días después me llevo a una cascada que se encontraba al otro lado de la isla, y sin duda era hermosa, y estábamos disfrutando de la brisa que caía a pies de la cascada, esta le alborotaba el cabello a Edward y su piel brillaba con el rayo de luz que se escapaba por las ramas del árbol que estaba sobre nosotros, era casi imposible quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Bella, es falta de educación observar así de atentamente a la gente - dijo sonriendo y con voz sarcástica

- lo siento - replique agachando la mirada

- esta bien, - dijo aguantando unas inmensas ganas de reír - además no creo que esa regla cuente para mi dado que no soy persona - y libero su fantástica risa

- muy bien entonces haré algo mas aparte de mirarte - dije riendo con el y acercándome para besarlo.

el me tomo entre sus brazos y me recostó sobre el suelo con su mano en mi espalda, y con la otra me acariciaba la mejilla, mientras sus dulces y helados labios estaban unidos a los mios como si estuvieran pegados

- te amo Bella - susurro sin separar los labios de los mios, y enseguida los separo y se alejo un poco de mi.

aun no quería que dejara de besarme, amaba tantos sus besos, que trate de atraerlo nuevamente a mi, claro que mi intento fue en vano

- para Bella, debo controlarme, lo olvidas? - dijo mientras besaba fugazmente mi nariz, mis labios, mi frente, mis manos, sonreía.

- hum si lo se - y me lance de nuevo a sus brazos, esta ves el me tomo en brazos, y me acomodo sobre su regaso, mientras nos besábamos yo tenia mis manos sobre su cuello y el tenia las suyas en mi cintura.

- Es difícil controlarme si te me abalanzas así Bella - me regaño cuando despego sus labios de los mios, pero o dejo de abrazarme y con su nariz recorrió mi cuello y sentí como se me erizaba la piel por esto.

- no es justo Edward, tu también me haces que sea difícil controlarme, no toda la culpa es mia - me defendí, y era verdad, sus acciones y sus miradas no hacían mas que despertar deseo en mi.

- si pero uno de nosotros debe detenerse no?, y creeme que es difícil ser siempre yo el que lo hace - inquirió

- pues no lo hagas - dije mordiéndome el labio inferior

- Bella sabes que si no lo hago podrías terminar muerta - y una expresión de horror se dibujo en sus perfectas facciones

- pues hasta ahora sigo viva - agregue con la mirada en sus zapatos

- gracias a mi autocontrol - dijo riendo - pero no por eso debemos arriesgarnos mucho Bella, no quiero imaginar si pierdo el control -

- si pero que tal si no - insistí

- que se supone que haces Bella? - dijo separándome un poco de su cuerpo para poder verme directamente a los ojos

- nada - dije sonrojándome

- sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras Bella - dijo

- no Edward no tiene caso - replique resignada, al fin y al cabo lo que deseaba el estaba segura se negaría por completa a complacerme.

* * *

mil gracias por los Reviews de verdad q son una gran fuente d inspiracion, y gracias especiales a todas las nenas q han seguido sta story y q se han metido tanto hasta llorar jejeje tal cmo yo ksi lo hago cuando imagine esta loca story, de vdd chicas gracias por su aceptacion tan buena y ya sabn dejenme su opinion de este cap ok??

bsitos y nos leemos!!


	14. Chapter 14: Viejo Trato

woah! despues de peliarme con la pag un ratto al fin aqqi new cap!! spro les guste mucho, d vdd q yo pongo todo mi esfuerzo y mi cabeza en ellos, bueno se los dejo.

* * *

CAP. 14 viejo trato

-Bella? - escuche la voz de Charlie preocupada

abrí los ojos y estaba en mi cama en Forks, sacudí la cabeza aturdida,

- Bella - voltio a escuchar a Charlie decir

- papa? que pasa? - grite, y me levante de la cama, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la sala ya que de allí venia el sonido.

ahí estaban Jake, Charlie, Billy, y hasta Renee, habían allí muchas mas personas mas a las que apreciaba, y todos tenian una cara de desesperacion y tristeza.

- Bella - decían sin notar que estaba allí

- que ocurre papa? mama? Jake? - estaba delante de todos ellos y ninguno me hacia caso, pero que les ocurría

- Bella - escuche una voz a mis espaldas

- Edward que ocurre? - pregunte al girarme y encontrarlo ahí parado frente a mi

- ellos desaparecerán Bella - dijo con la cara llena de pena

y al darme la vuelta ya no había nadie, solo la casa vacía y avejentada

- no! - grite con voz musical - Charlie!, Renee!, Jacob! no!...

-Bella, Bella despierta por favor - abrí los ojos y estaba en la habitación de la isla Esme y frente a mi Edward con una expresión de horror

-estas bien amor que ocurre -

- Edward, fue horrible, - dije sollozando y abrazando a Edward - todos desaparecían - gemí

- ya paso, ya paso no llores mi Bella todo esta bien - decía mientras me tomaba en sus brazos

- me has dado un buen susto, creí que te estaba dando un ataque, te retorcías y gritabas, nunca te había visto así - continuo

- lo lamento Edward - dije sollozando de nuevo

- ya estas mejor Bella? - pregunto

- si un poco, - respondí

nos quedamos en silencio y abrazados por un largo rato, hasta que mis sollozos desaparecieron.

- iré a tomar un baño - dije después de que el sol entrara plenamente por la ventana

- muy bien - replico Edward soltándome

ya no tenia los aparatos, y según Edward ya mis huesos estaban reparados por lo que no podía retenerme mas en la cama ni llevarme cargando a todas partes, aunque aun así lo hacia, era abril y me sentía como en una sauna, la Isla Esme era mas calurosa que Phoenix y mas por que nos aproximábamos peligrosamente al verano, solo podía resistir gracias al glaciar cuerpo de Edward.

salí del baño y el ya tenia mi desayuno listo en la mesa.

- quieres hablar de tu sueño?- pregunto mientras me serbia el pollo frito, no entendía como si Edward no comía conocía tantas comidas y las preparaba tan buenas.

sacudí la cabeza

- hum yo podría cocinar Edward - dije

- de eso ni hablar Bella, es divertido - replico

- bien - acepte resignada

- sabes Bella anoche Alice me hablo, dijo que los lobos habían hablado con ella, detendrán la búsqueda - suspire aliviada y el sonrío - pero hay una condicion - prosiguio borrando la sonrisa de raíz.

- condición? cual? - pregunte

- bueno pues al parecer Sam a renunciado a ser lobo y ahora Jacob es el Alpha y bueno quiere verte, asegurarse de que estas bien para dejarlo todo -

- verme? para que? - dije extrañada

- Bella, recuerdas lo que Jake siente por ti, debe estar preocupado y no lo se no me agrada para nada la idea - replico molesto

- pero el, -

- que fue lo que paso Bella, no había querido preguntarte, pero es que necesito saber que ocurrió, por que saliste sin Jake, cuando ni siquiera estabas en clases? por que estabas así? - pregunto incomodo

- es algo muy difícil de explicar, eh pasado los últimos meses tratando de olvidarlo - suspire y Edward me veía con cara de tratar de descifrar mi expresión

- Jacob se imprimo de la hija de Sam, pocos días antes de la boda - y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar mi sueño

- Bella - dijo abrazándome - lo lamento mucho – continuo y beso mi cabello

- no estoy así por lo que ocurrió, si no por que me duele pensar en que no voy a volber a ver ni a Charlie, ni a Renee ni a nadie mas, y como deben sentirse con mi desaparición - dije sin poder contener las lágrimas

- Bella, aun puedes volver con ellos, de verdad, yo lo entendería - replico con el rostro lleno de dolor

- no Edward, yo no podría, yo no sabría vivir sin ti, te amo y perderte de nuevo haría que terminara suicidándome - replique horrorizada

- pero es que también sufrirás si no estas con ellos - inqurio

- es verdad, pero ellos tienen sus vidas, y tarde o temprano yo sobraría en ellas, no podría vivir con eso y pensando en donde estas y que haces Edward, es un precio demasiado alto a pagar, es solo que no me gusta que sufran por mi culpa, pero estoy segura que tarde o temprano lo superaran - dije sollozando

- eso fue lo que soñaste cierto? - pregunto con la mirada fija en mi rostro

- si algo así era - replique

- mi Bella, te amo - y me abrazo mas fuerte a el.

- también te amo Edward -

levanto mi rostro hacia el suyo y con sus dedos limpio mis lágrimas, y después de eso me beso, primero dulcemente, pero yo cambie eso enseguida, me abalance sobre el, no lo podía evitar, cada que me besaba, el deseo brotaba casi instantáneamente, lo amaba demaciado y cada vez era mas difícil evitar sentirme mal cuando con sus manos rompía mi abrazo y mis besos aunque estaba segura que también a el le costaba resistirse, así que de nuevo me abalance sobre el, y casi enseguida me alejo y fue a sentarse a otra silla dejándome allí sentada.

- Bella, no debes hacer eso, además creí que estabas llorando - dijo mientras las comisuras de sus labios se levantaban

- lo estaba, es solo que tus besos me ponen así Edward - dije agachando la cabeza y sonrojándome

- tonta Bella - sonrío y me beso nuevamente

- Edward, es tan insoportable estar conmigo? - pregunte

- no claro que no, todo lo contrario - dijo abrazándome nuevamente

- entonces por que siempre me alejas - pregunte nuevamente con lágrimas en los ojos

- Bella sabes que no es eso si no que es peligroso para ti -

- al menos podríamos intentarlo - susurre en voz tan baja, pero desde luego que el me escucho

- intentar que Bella? - pregunto con los ojos como platos

- nada, - jamas debí decir eso - yo no ....

- que es lo que quieres que intentemos Isabella? - pregunto este

- nada Edward de verdad no debí decir eso - replique sonrojada, como fui tan tonta como para soltar así lo que sentía.

- quiero saberlo - dijo con voz persuasiva

- para que Edward de cualquier modo nunca lo tendría - resople

- que cosa es? - insistió con el mismo tono de voz

- yo, - estaba muy roja y me sudaban las manos - quiero, bueno mas bien yo....

no puedo Edward no puedo decirlo - y escondí mis cara entre mis manos

- intentarlo Bella - susurro en mi oído,

me gire y con mis labios encontré los suyos, me devolvió el beso con amor y pasión, decidí que si no podía hacérselo saber con palabras lo intentaría con actos, deslice mi mano por entre las suyas y las coloque en su pecho y comencé a desabotonarle los botones, estaba tan nerviosa que mis manos temblaban y me impedían lograr lo que me proponía.

- Bella que haces? - dijo sin despegar sus labios de los mios

- intento hum -dude - hablar sin palabras - replique

- no me digas que lo que te propones es lo mismo que la ultima vez Bella? - replico con una sonrisa y conteniendo las ganas de reírse

- la ultima vez? - replique

- en mi habitación, cuando estabas decidida a quitarte la ropa, el día que aceptaste ser mi esposa - dijo con tono acusador

- oh eso - baje la cabeza, era verdad mi cabeza era todo un colador había olvidado esa noche, al menos no había vuelto a pensar en ello.

- es o no es eso? - pregunto

- si lo es - suspire con los ojos fijos en el suelo

- pues - dijo soltando por fin la risa, aunque sonó mas como una reacción nerviosa - sigue en pie el trato - inquirió

- de verdad? lo harás, si me caso contigo? - replique

- lo intentare - dijo seriamente, - pero recuerda que debes casarte conmigo antes - dijo suspirando

- pero no hay nadie que pueda casarnos en este momento - resolgue

- pues no tiene por que ser en este momento - contraataco

- hum - replique enfurruñada

- Bella, tenemos que volver a Forks para que los malditos lobos dejen tranquilos a la familia al fin, y hum bueno tal vez después de eso podríamos casarnos, ya sabes algo muy intimo, solo nosotros y mi familia - suplico

- y después? - dije mordiéndome el labio

- volvemos aquí de luna de miel - replico con voz nerviosa

- bien, es una buena idea, pero y si nos casamos aquí y después vamos a Forks - suplique

- bueno, también es buena idea Bella, una boda frente al mar, el sueño de toda mujer no? - dijo viéndome a los ojos.

- claro - había decidido no oponerme al matrimonio, al fin y al cabo ya no había nadie que me señalara ni dijera nada por que me casara con el, además obtendría a cambio todo lo que quería, vivir por siempre con Edward y eso implicaría mi conversión a vampiro y a Edward, me sonroje al pensar en esto ultimo.

-llamare a Carlisle, espero darle la noticia antes que Alice - dijo radiante de felicidad y se puso a marcar rápidamente el numero.

Alice me suplico organizar todo e insistió en que aunque solo hubiéramos invitados vampiros, debíamos hacerlo todo perfecto, por lo que le dije que si, cosa que me arrepentí casi al instante, al día siguiente llego y ya tenia todo pensado, comenzó a decorar aquí y allá, contrato y arreglo todo para que fuera una fiesta de cuento de hadas.

a la semana la isla Esme parecía el país de nunca jamas, no me sorprendería encontrar por ahí alguna hada ya que todo parecía encantado.

- oh Bella estoy tan feliz - dijo Esme cuando llego de la mano de Carlisle

- bien hecho hermano, dicen que las chicas maduras son las mejores – se burlo Emmett

Edward estaba que no cabía de felicidad, de invitados teníamos a el clan de Taina, cosa que no me gustaba para nada, ya que por mi culpa había muerto su hermana a manos de hombres lobos, pero según Edward todo estaba bien con ellas y habían hecho responsable a su Irina de todo y a pesar de que les dolia muchísimo, estaban también apenadas conmigo por los problemas que ella nos dio también se había mandado una invitación a los Volturis, alegando que yo ya era vampira pero que esto era solo para cubrir apariencias, Alice había visto que ellos habían decidido no venir, por lo cual no nos preocupamos, además habían otro montón de vampiros conocidos de Edward y de los Cullen que estaba segura no eran vegetarianos y por lo cual estaba nerviosa, pero Edward estaría a mi lado siempre, y con eso me tranquilizaba.

* * *

Muchas gracias x sus Reviews, y sus consejos jeje bueno aqui uno mas, y ya saben acepto flores, regalos, aplausos, felicitaciones, rega~os, lagrimas, gritos y/o jitomatasos, bueno pues ya ven como estan las cosas entre Edward y Bella.

tambien me gustaria que entraran a estos fics:

.net/s/5681553/1/UN_AMOR_DIRECTO_AL_CORAZON : BELLA SE MUDA A LONDRES DONDE CONOCERA EL VERDADERO AMOR Y EL SIGNIFICADO DE LA VERDADERA AMISTAD E/B EM/R J/A TH

.net/s/5700456/1/Horizonte : Introduciendo un nuevo personaje, Seth encuentra la mujer de la que se ha imprimado. La chica, llamada Ginny, cuenta la historia de cómo se conocieron y todo lo que sucedió a lo largo de su vida desde que conoció a Seth hasta el día en que son felices.

ahi muchos pero muchos mas, que pueden consultar en mis favoritos, pero estas dos nenas van iniciando ambas por mi influencia malvada de subir sus hermosas historias a esta pag, y sinceramente ambas son hermosas pleace leeanlas!

bueno nos leemos!!

y ya saben dejenme sus Reviews con comentarios y opiniones.

- Alice Ahtziry


	15. Chapter 15: boda vampirica

graxias enormes x leerme! aqqi un nvo capi!

* * *

Cap. 15 Boda vampírica

- muy bien Bella a dormir, y tu sal de aquí que le daré los últimos detalles al vestido, además de que los muchachos te tienen lista una despedida de soltero - dijo Alice entrando en la habitación

- por favor Alice, que tiene que lo vea - replico Edward que no se movió, ni hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama.

- es la tradición Edward y lo sabes - gruño

- hum - contesto este

- además esa despedida de la que hablas, que es lo que hacen los vampiros en una despedida de soltero? - inquirí muerta de curiosidad

- nada mas que una cita fiera con la naturaleza - dijo entrando Emmet - asi que vamonos ya - dijo frente a Edward

- no entiendo eso que quiere decir? – Replique

- iremos de caza, nos divertiremos un poco, ya sabes, tigres, pumas y cualquier otro animal salvaje que encontremos por allí - dijo Edward sacudiendo la cabeza

- muy bien ahora largo - volvio a decir Alice

- esta bien - se quejo Edward y se levanto de la cama, pero antes me beso muy tiernamente en los labios.

- valla, al fin se fue - resoplo Alice y salio, casi enseguida regreso con la caja del vestido en mano

- haber levantate - me ordeno

- vas a tardar mucho? - pregunte

- claro que no solo voy a comprobar que mañana todo este increíble, no toleraría un solo error - y saco el vestido blanco, que estaba hermoso

- sabes, creí que con todo el tiempo que Edward y tu estuvieron aquí solos, utilizarían al menos una de las prendas que te deje en el cajón junto a la puerta - comenzó a decir

- si bueno - dije encogiéndome de hombros

- típico de Edward, hacer todo a la antigua - dijo riendo - cierto? a veces me gustaría darle un buen jalón de orejas por lo que hace -

- si lo se, pero bueno lo haremos como el quiere, hum Alice, quería preguntarte...

- como te ira mañana? excelente Bella, mañana sera todo perfecto y no lo digo solo por la fiesta - dijo mientras me quitaba la blusa y el pantalón para que ella me pudiera poner de nuevo el vestido.

- gracias Alice - dije sonriendo

- ya pronto seras mi hermana oficialmente, estas nerviosa? -

- un poco, espero no arruinarlo todo mañana -

- Jasper estará al asecho de tranquilizarte Bella tu dedicate a disfrutarlo y ya - dijo metiéndome en el vestido.

era tan hermoso, estaba entallado al cuerpo, y en la espalda tenia un gran escote, y era con tirantes y encajes en el escote del pecho, tenia una abertura a la altura de la rodilla izquierda y quedaba un poco abierto, sin embargo era largo hasta los tobillos y la cola, era larguisima, ademas tenia unos guantes elegantes de sueve seda, era tan fresco el vestido que estaba segura tambien era seda autentica y por que no rara, me hubiera encantado compartir este momento con Renee y Charlie, pero eso era imposible, sin embargo tambien era lo mejor, ya que asi ellos no vivirian preocupados por mi vida y no tendria que inventarme escusas tontas sobre mis cambios o sobre el hecho de que no podria volver a visitarlos, asi simplemente me olvidarian aunque tambien habian sufrido ya bastante al no encontrarme.

- que ocurre Bella? - pregunto Alice

- nada, pensaba en Renee y Charlie - dije suspirando

- ellos estan bien, de hecho han vuelto a sus vidas y nadie te menciona jamas, a Charlie lo atiende una mujer de la reserva, y al parecer ya se empieza a recuperar poco a poco - dijo Alice

- gracias Alice, hum y puedes saber que pasaria si yo los viera el dia que valla a hablar con Jacob? - pregunte esperanzada

- bueno pues no hasta que lo decidas completamente - replico

entonces lo hice, decidi visitar a Charlie despues de hablar con Jacob

- no Bella, el se hará muchas preguntas y le destrozara el corazón saber y querrá toda la verdad, en cuanto a Renee va a sentirse traicionada y su vida sera gris, creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están - dijo con voz lastimosa y los ojos apretados

- bien pues entonces es mejor solo hablar con ese chucho, espero que no valla a decirle el nada a Charlie - replique

- eso si no lo podemos saber - dijo decepcionada - bueno pues esta listo, ahora metete a la cama, por que si mañana tienes ojeras, no te veras muy bien en el vestido - me regaño

- pero Edward? - pregunte

- duermete, el va a tardarse demaciado - insistio mientras recojia todo de nuevo

- buenas noches Alice - dije resignada poniéndome la piyama

- hasta mañana Bella - contesto cerrando la puerta.

a penas había cerrado los ojos o al menos eso me pareció cuando oí voces en la habitación.

-... o se va a hacer tarde y ahí muchas cosas por hacer, por favor Bella ya levantate - decía una voz quejumbrosa

- dejala descansar un poco mas, aun es temprano - contesto otra voz con un tono dulce

abrí los ojos y vi a Esme y a Alice paradas junto a mi cama

- Buenos días Bella - saludo Esme con su mirada de ángel protector

- oh que bien, levantate, ya es el día - dijo Alice dando saltitos y salio de la habitación

- aquí tienes - dijo Esme dándome una toalla - sera mejor que tomes un baño antes que Alice quiera hacerlo por ti con tal de que te apresures - dijo con una sonrisa

- gracias Esme - dije riendo y tome la toalla

- entre bostezando al baño y me sorprendí, el espejo enorme que había frente al lavamanos y la barra de este estaban repletos de cosas como si fuera el camerino de una estrella que fuera a grabar una súper producción de Hollywood.

- Alice - susurre y sonreí.

deje la toalla y mi ropa sobre la taza y me desvesti, luego entre al baño y deje que el agua tibia relajara mis musculos, me sentia nerviosa y esto me probocaba tensión.

- Bella, ya te ahogaste allí dentro? - escuche gritar a Alice desde la puerta sacándome de mi burbuja de relajación

- enseguida salgo Alice - replique

- bueno pues apresurare o entrare por ti, ya es tarde - respondió

Salí del baño, me puse la ropa y me enrede la toalla en la cabeza, después fui a abrir la puerta y allí estaba Alice.

- bien - dijo y me empujo de vuelta al baño

- te traigo el desayuno Bella - dijo Rosalie en la puerta - necesitan ayuda chicas?-

- hum si ayudame a secarle el pelo y luego se lo planchas mientras yo le arreglo las uñas de las manos y de los pies - dijo entregándole la secadora.

después de un rato comenzaron con el maquillaje y el peinado, nos estábamos riendo cuando llego Esme con el vestido en las manos.

- Bella, -dijo Esme - que hermosa te ves - y me sonrío

- gracias Esme, pero es gracias a las artistas - y señale a Alice y a Rose

- bien pues ahora a ponerte el vestido que ya casi es la hora -

- ya quedo - dijo Alice admirándome de lejos

- ahora demonos prisa o llegaremos tarde, claro que si es tu plan, ya sabes la tradición de que las novias lleguen tarde, te lo podemos conceder - propuso Rosalie

- no, yo también me muero de ganas de llegar - dije con la voz temblandome debido a los nervios.

- de acuerdo - dijo Esme - este collar, - dijo poniéndome un hermoso collar con piedras que estaba segura eran diamantes, ya que brillaba muchísimo - es mio y lo quiero de regreso - sonrío y me guiño un ojo

- gracias Esme pero ....

- ten, este anillo tiene un diamante azul que compre para ti, por lo que es nuevo - me interrumpió Alice sacando un anillo con una enorme piedra azul y me lo puso en el dedo corazón, justo a lado del de compromiso que Edward me había dado y que pertenecio a su mama.

- bueno finalmente - dijo Rosalie poniéndome un prendedor dorado en medio del peinado y que también tenia unas pequeñas piedras rojas - este broche pertenecio a la madre de Edward, y junto con su anillo ya tenemos lo necesario -

- ahora si estas mas que lista Bella - inquirió Esme y me abrazo

- ni se te ocurra llorar Bella, llevas puesto rímel a prueba de agua, pero el resto del maquillaje no lo es, así que por favor no llores - dijo Alice abrazandome también

- suerte - dijo Rosalie abrazándome.

- muchas gracias a las tres, han sido mis hadas madrinas - dije sonriendo y conteniendo las lágrimas

salimos de la casa y Jasper me esperaba en un flamante auto rojo convertible, el auto de Rosalie, estaba segura y estaba adornado con listones y flores blancas

- listas? - dijo Jasper y enseguida sentí como me tranquilizaba y hasta me sentía segura y feliz.

- gracias Jazz - dije al subir al auto

- no hay de que - contesto arrancando el coche, Alice se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

- vamos muy lejos? - pregunte

- no Bella, de hecho sera aquí en la playa pero es del lado este de la Isla - contesto Alice.

llegamos casi enseguida a el lugar y aunque no había mucha gente, todos los presentes eran desconocidos para mi, por suerte Jasper no dejaba que me pusiera nerviosa, y cuando se bajo a abrirme la puerta todos se levantaron y aplaudieron, después de esto la marcha nupcial comenzó mientras yo me dirigía a Edward de la mano de Carlisle, llevaba puesto un traje negro y se veía realmente guapo con el.

- Bella - dijo cuando Carlisle le entrego mi mano, este hizo una pequeña señal con la cabeza y se despidió de mi con una sonrisa.

- estas muy hermosa - dijo cuando giramos a donde estaba un padre, no lo podía creer, era humano, que ironía y solté una risita nerviosa.

- gracias - susurre

- los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia - finalizo el padre la ceremonia.

Edward me beso y la cabeza empezo a darme vueltas, era tan increíble, como ahora era la señora Cullen.

reacomodaron el lugar y ahora nos paramos junto a la que parecía era la mesa de honor a esperar que todos nos felicitaran, sin que apenas me diera cuenta una fila estaba frente a nosotros.

- Edward - dijo una hermosa vampiresa que tenia el cabello con destellos rojizos cuando lo abrazaba

- gracias Tanya - replico Edward, mientras sentía una leve punzada al recordar a Irina y el hecho de que Tanya en una ocacion habia mostrado su interes en Edward

- asi que tu eres la afortunada cierto Bella? - dijo abrazandome tambien - felicidades - replico.

después vinieron las otras hermanas de Tanya, Carlisle y Esme, Rosalie y Emmett, Alice y Jasper, y el resto de los invitados.

luego iniciamos el baile, el cual casi todo el tiempo comparti con Edward, estaba tan feliz, al fin Edward y yo eramos marido y mujer, y sabia que pronto esto significaria por siempre.

Estábamos en nuestra mesa, y Alice me llevo un plato de comida, dado que era la única humana ya que el padre se había ido, no se habían molestado en preparar nada, a exepcion de mi plato.

- Bella, nunca creí que algún día llegaría a enamorarme así, y mucho menos que me casaría, esto - dudo - no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy - dijo besandome.

- también yo Edward soy tan feliz, antes de ir a Forks, creí que no me interesaría ningún muchacho hasta despues de la universidad, ya que como decia Renee tenia la madurez de una mujer adulta, ningun muchacho me llamaba la atencion, por que se me hacian no se poco interesantes, y entonces cuando me fui a vivir con Charlie, apareces tu en mi vida- dije sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo

- aun puedo recordar ese dia - dijo riendose - eras de la que todos y todas hablaban en Forks, veia tu rostro por todos lados en las mentes de los demas ese dia, y despues escucho a Jessica que pensaba en mi nombre, voltie y alli estaba, la chica con los ojos color chocolate y la expresion mas extraña de todas, y para mi sorpresa, silencio en tu mente, no me percate de que no podia oir tus pensamientos hasta que tu voz sono en la cabeza de Jess y tu voltiaste a conmigo - y solto otra risa

- si yo estaba escuchando del niño lindo de la escuela que al parecer no consideraba adecuada a ninguna chica de Forks y entre ellas a Jessica, y al girarme tu me estabas viendo - y me reí también - deseaba que me tragara la tierra en ese momento - y ambos nos reímos recordando

- siento interrumpirlos chicos, pero los invitados esperan a que los novios se retiren para poder marcharse ellos también - dijo Alice

- muchas gracias Alice - replique

- por que Bella? - pregunto extrañada Alice

- por esta perfecta y hermosa fiesta - inquirí

- si Alice, sin duda que a sido la mejor que has organizado nunca - apunto Edward

- hay para mi es un placer, y ya verán cuando les organice su próxima boda, sera mas de ensueño aun - replico - ahora a despedirse de los invitados - insistió

- muy bien - Edward se levanto y me tomo en brazos.

Salimos corriendo y nos detuvimos a cierta distancia de todos, entonces empezaron a correr todos arrojando arroz y gritandonos felicidades, luego Edward dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo conmigo aun en sus brazos, dejando atrás la fiesta, la casa y todo, al parecer Edward tenia otro lugar en mente.

* * *

espero les aiia gstado! aws amm Krmelushi ya no tt desesperas aqqi new cap jeje tq menzis, amm bno ps spro qq el capi les aiia gstado jeje, ps aqqi vms qmo todo vuelbe a lo qq se supone qq debi ser cierto ejeje aws bno ps no tngo musho qq dcir, solo qq les agradesco d corazon q mee leean y sus reviews, q son preciosos y me llenan de animos d escribir, jeje asi qq iia sabn djenme su rr jeje s gratis, facil y divertidoO ii no s necesario ser usuario de eeda nenas d la fam twilight!!

les amoreoO masivioO!!,

- AliCe Ahtziry


	16. Chapter 16: planes

**G~low!! aqi d new actualizandoles si q si amm ps les tngo noticias, a la story le qdan apoximadamente 5 caps! amm bno mi imaginacion me diC eso x ahorita jeje pro esta toda loca ii siempre le da vueltas a todo, pro hasta ahorita me diC qq seran 4 o maximo 6 ok?? bno ps ahorita les dejo este disfrutenlo... **

Cap. 16 "planes"

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, no sabia a donde íbamos Edward y yo y ahora que Jasper estaba lejos, los nervios me atacaron.

finalmente Edward disminuyo la velocidad y me beso, luego me puso en pie, y ante mi estaba un panorama sorprendente y presiono.

estábamos en la cascada, justo en la misma roca donde nos acostábamos siempre, pero esta vez en medio de la obscuridad brillaba la luz de unas velas alrededor de la roca, y sobre ella estaban unas mantas con miles de pétalos de rosas en ellas, era un detalle tan romántico el de Edward.

- valla, Edward, esto es tan ...-

- shh - dijo Edward

tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso dulcemente, después me tomo en brazos y me recostó sobre un montón de almohadas y recargado a lado de mi continuo besándome los labios, mientras con sus manos me quitaba el velo y también desabrocho el vestido, estaba tan nerviosa que mis piernas temblaban lo bueno es que estaba acostada; cuando intentaba desabrochar su cinto, (ya solo llevaba puestos los pantalones) me sostuvo la mano para evitar que continuara

- Bella, estas consciente de lo peligroso que es esto? - dijo con una voz acaramelada, hice un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

- y aun así deseas continuar con esto? - dijo suplicante y en sus ojos se veía la pena y el deseo mezclados.

no respondí y me abalance a sus brazos, lo bese y el entendió la respuesta.

- te amo - susurre con la voz entrecortada de los nervios.

- también yo te amo Bella - replico

y continuo besándome con pasión y amor, era como un cuento de hadas, pero mucho, mucho mejor por que esto era real.

...

Al despertar me encontraba en la habitación grande de la casa, y frente a mi estaba Edward que me observaba con la cara llena de pena.

- Bella, lo lamento de verdad perdonarme - me suplico

- perdonarte? pero por que Edward - me levante, pero al instante volví a la cama, todo me daba vueltas y sentí una dolor en mi quijada, y en mi brazo derecho.

- que paso? - pregunte

- bueno yo, no pude controlarme y saliste lastimada, por favor disculparme, dime que te pasa? te duele algo? - pregunto preocupado

fui al espejo y me vi, tenia un moretón bajo la quijada y el brazo estaba un poco hinchado, pero de ahí en fuera estaba mas que bien.

- estoy bien Edward, no es para tanto - replique

- Bella, no puedes decirme que no es para tanto, si tienes dos moretones y por lo que veo tuviste una extraña reacción como de mareo - dijo con dolor en la voz

- si pero, ten en cuenta que pudo ser mucho peor, además yo lo volvería a vivir, ya que fue hum increíble - dije sonrojándome y agachando la mirada.

- Bella - y me tomo en sus brazos - eres, el amor de mi vida, y no quiero volver a lastimarte, que te parece si no repetimos esto hasta que seas como yo? - sugirió

- de que hablas? - pregunte con la voz llena de pánico

- sabes que cuando sea como tu no voy a desear esto hasta dentro de mucho, no me hagas esto Edward - suplique con lágrimas en los ojos

- Bella entiende que ...

- no Edward tu entiende, yo te amo, tu me amas y lo de ayer sin duda ah sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida y pues quiero repetirlo pronto, por favor - replique casi gritando y sin poder contener las lágrimas.

- ya tranquilizate amor mio no tenemos por que discutir esto ahora cierto - pregunto besándome

- pero esto no se termina así oíste? - lo advertí sollozando

- claro, claro - dijo riéndose

- bueno, quieres desayunar? - pregunto

- esta bien - dije resignada

- no, quedate alli, yo te lo traigo - apunto antes de que me levantara y besandome la frente

dio media vuelta, y se fue, no me podía creer lo que había ocurrido, y tampoco quería no volver a vivir esa experiencia, suspire recordando con los ojos cerrados.

- abre la boca - dijo Edward a mi lado, no había notado a que hora había llegado

- creí que ya había pasado el tiempo en el que me tenias que alimentar así - inquirí mientras abría los ojos y lo veía con expresión serena.

- si bueno, es que ahora ya no soy tu doctor, ahora soy tu esposo, y quiero hacer esto - replico sonriendo.

- hum bueno, pero entonces como esposos hum se repetirá lo de anoche - dije aprovechando su tranquilidad

- claro amor mio, cuando seas vampira - dijo mientras me daba un trozo de kiwi

- Edward - dije masticando rápidamente - no me hagas esto, acordamos que si me casaba contigo ...

- yo cumplí mi promesa, pero no voy a volver a arriesgarte así ya te lo dije, esto fue casi imposible parar, antes de traerte aquí tuve que cazar, para poder contenerme, creeme que eso no fue nada agradable, el sentirme tan débil...

- entonces es eso? - pregunte - Edward Cullen no quiere sentirse débil, - y sonreí - no le gusta sentirse dominado? - continué mientras acariciaba sus blancos y perfectos brazos, no llevaba playera y se veía como un modelo profesional antes de una ardua sesion de fotos.

- sabes que no es eso - replico poniendo los ojos en blanco - solo que no me gusta jugar con tu seguridad mi Bella - dijo mientras me daba mas fruta con el tenedor.

...

Tal como Edward quería, pasaron varios días y aunque sabia que el también me deseaba, y que quería repetir aquella mágica noche, no había dado su brazo a torcer, y no era tan tonta como para insistir demaciado, además de que me había mantenido ocupada yendo de aquí para allá, ya fuera escalando la montaña, dando paseos en bote, y el día que la mujer de la limpieza vino me llevo a comprar víveres a un pueblo que estaba a unos minutos de la isla, también muy a menudo pensaba en Renee y Charlie, y el resto de personas que en estos momentos me daban por muerta.

- bien Bella, dime que es lo que te ocurre? - dijo cuando estábamos acostados y abrazados a la sombra de un árbol cerca de la playa.

- nada, pensaba en como sera nuestra vida dentro de años, cuando todo esto cambie, y en si volvere a saber algo de Charlie, o Renee - dije con la mirada perdida en el cielo

- pues es muy raro como sin que te des cuenta a tu alrededor todo cambia, y por Renee y Charlie hum lo dudo, ya que no volveremos por allí, por ahora, a menos que quisieras hacerles una visita sin que ellos lo sepan - suspiro y se giro para acariciar mi rostro.

- además, aun tenemos que ir a ver a la manada y francamente no se que decir, ni que hacer o cuando iremos - explique

- eso sera cuando tu quieras amor, y no necesitas decir nada ellos pidieron ver que estabas bien, por lo que es lo que se limitaran a hacer, comprobar que estas sana y salva, por eso tienen que verte aun siendo humana - dijo suavemente

- si y hablando de eso, cuando tienes planeado convertirme? - pregunte

- en cuanto sea seguro Bella - dijo con la voz llena de felicidad

- es que bueno, tu tienes la apariencia de un chico de 17 anos y yo, hum bueno de cuantos me veo - pregunte

- pues no te ves mayor de 20 y menor de 17 así que en realidad no es un problema, siempre podría yo entrar un año antes a la escuela y cuando tu lo hagas entraras a mi curso y no se notara que no aparentas la edad de primero de prepa - dijo sonriendo al parecer de imaginar.

- podre vivir con eso - dije riendo

- será mejor que entremos a la casa Bella, tienes que comer algo recuerdas? – se puso en pie y me tomo en sus brazos

- te amo – dije abrazando fuertemente su cuello

- también te amo Bella – repitió mientras comenzaba a correr

Al entrar a la casa Edward suspiro y me beso la mejilla

- que se te antoja Bella? – se giro hacia la estufa, aun no me acostumbraba a verlo cocinar, pero de nada serbia el intentar que me dejara hacerlo a mi por lo que decidí seguir observándolo.

- Bella? – insistió con una sonrisa al girarse hacia mi

- o si pues hum – no podía dejar de verlo, y eso no ayudaba en nada a mi concentración, pero era inevitable, pareciera que cualquier ropa en el cuerpo de mi Edward se veía perfecta, ya fuera ropa de invierno o bermudas, sweter o simples playeras, el las resaltaba al máximo, aunque claro cualquier ropa que usara, por mas perfecta que se le viera jamás se compararía con la apariencia que tenia desnudo, esté recuerdo me hizo estremecer y sonreí.

- de verdad que me estas asustando Bella – dijo poniéndose a mi lado – te sientes bien o no tienes hambre? –

- si, es solo que pensaba en lo que quiero, - sonreí con mi broma privada - hum pues… pollo estaría bien – respondí antes de embobarme nuevamente con mi esposo.

- bien pues pollo –

- pero debes dejar que te ayude Edward - suplique

- de ninguna manera señora Cullen, en la luna de miel, yo soy dueño de la cocina - se giro sonriendo de satisfacción, yo nuevamente quede eclipsada con su sonrisa, y mientras el cocinaba como todo un profesional, cosa que no entendía como lograba hacer alguien que llevaba mas de 100 años siendo vampiro y que por lo tanto no comía.

Me quede admirándolo nuevamente: su cabello, su espalda, sus brazos, su hermoso rostro y por supuesto su angelical sonrisa.

...

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté Edward jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello y tarareaba mi canción.

- buenos días, dormilona - me dedico una sonrisa que me dejo sin aire

- hola buenos días, hum tenemos planes para hoy? - pregunte con la voz un poco cansada, llevaba repitiendo esa pregunta todos los días con la esperanza de que Edward dejara ya de lado su abstinencia y pudiéramos repetir la noche de bodas.

- no de hecho no, veo que estas cansada ya de actividades fuera de casa no es así? - sonrío mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los mios.

- valla, eso es nuevo, y que se supone que haremos aquí - replique esperanzada

- no lo se, podríamos ver una película, o lo que tu quieras a mi me basta con admirarte el día entero - me beso la mano derecha y subió hasta mi hombro, me estremecí con el contacto, era tan irresistible.

- bueno - empeze - tengo idea de algo que podríamos hacer - me gire hasta quedar con mi cuerpo sobre el y busque sus labios con los mios, el puso ambas manos en mi cintura y correspondió a mi beso, mis manos trate de que mis manos fueran rápidas para que el no notara lo que en realidad me proponía hasta que ya no tuviera la fuerza de voluntad de detenerlo, apenas le comenzaba a quitar la playera, sentí como sus labios se estiraron una sonrisa y me separo de su cuerpo dejándome a lado de el en la cama.

- por que lo hiciste? - pregunte

- ya lo sabes Bella, esto no volvera a pasar hasta que seas un vampiro, y como quiero que nos demos prisa en eso, sera mejor que vallamos la próxima semana a Whasington y hablemos de una vez por todas con ese chucho -

- Edward, por favor, ya se lo que piensas al respecto, pero estoy segura que después ya no voy a desear precisamente esto, al menos no al principio y no quiero ...

- debes entender que esto es muy peligroso, y no va a repetirse contigo siendo humana - me interrumpió, su rostro estaba serio - por lo que por ahora debemos volver a salir, para evitar este tipo de cosas Bella - se puso en pie y sonrío nuevamente, pero la alegría no alcanzo a llegarle hasta los ojos esta vez, sin duda también el sufría con esto

- hum, no prefiero quedarme aquí - alegue - y mejor dime cual es el plan para ir a Forks? - mi corazón dio una leve sacudida al recordar a Charlie, Renee y todos los humanos que amaba y que estarían tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca ese día.

- bueno, aun no tengo ningún plan, pero supongo que volaríamos a Estados Unidos y después iríamos en el auto hasta allí, acompañados por los demás por supuesto, ese no seria para nada un problema, el problema vendría después, cuando tu, bueno tengas que verte con el chucho ese, no cres que sera un problema para ti eso? - pregunto viéndome a los ojos y en los suyos vi la preocupación.

- por supuesto que no Edward, yo se que me lastimo pero no fue su intención, ningún licántropo elige de quien imprimares, y aunque me duele el hecho de haber querido luchar contra el destino, el ya no es lo que fue antes en mi corazón, ahora lo llevo como un recuerdo, cosa que jamas logre hacer contigo, puedo pronunciar su nombre y pensar en que sera feliz, sin el intenso dolor que me llenaba cuando se trataba de ti amor, además yo tampoco significo lo mismo para el ya, y por encima de todo, te tendré a mi lado, y tendré mi arma - dije con una risita nerviosa, levantando mi mano izquierda, donde estaban mis anillos, el de compromiso, y el de matrimonio, sin duda ese seria mi escudo de alegria.

- te amo tanto Bella Cullen - me tomo en brazos y me saco de la cama y dio varias vueltas, esta vez la alegría que había ocacionado el repetir mi nombre de casada le había dibujado una sonrisa enorme y llena de felicidad.

pasamos la tarde viendo películas románticas y abrazados como un par de tórtolos, a pesar de que sabia que yo no estaba satisfecha con su decisión de esperar a que fuera inmortal, no volvimos a sacar el tema en toda la tarde.

- Bella, tengo que ir a cazar, hace ya bastantes días que no voy, sabes que no debemos de arriesgarnos así -

- muy bien, pero tienes que irte ya? - suplique

- mi Bella, entre mas pronto me valla, mas pronto estaré aquí - me beso y se levanto del sillón donde estábamos acostados, me tomo de la mano y me llevo al cuarto, me beso en los labios y luego en la frente

- buenas noches Bella, no tardare – me arropo como a un bebe

- te estaré esperando amor – susurre

Salio de la habitación aun con la sonrisa en los labios.

No era tan tarde, por lo que no tenia sueño, fui a la sala, para intentar ver algo, pero había pasado la tarde entera allí, por lo que no me llamo mucho la atención la idea, decidí entonces tomar un baño relajante.

Estuve bajo el grifo largo rato, me encantaba la temperatura del agua, me serbia para acomodar mis ideas, pronto vería a Jacob y a varios de los lobos, no quería pensar en que diría ni cual seria mi reacción, luego estaba la situación con Edward, como se negaba a querer repetir la noche de bodas, pero en el fondo lo deseaba tanto como yo, Salí del baño rápidamente, se me acababa de ocurrir un plan que no fallaría.

Entre a la habitación donde Alice me había dejado ropa, y fui directo al cajón que decía "noches especiales" y me quede boquiabierta, esa ropa era en verdad diminuta, seguro serviría, solo que no estaba muy segura si podría portar eso sin sentirme estúpida.

Revise todo el cajón con cuidado antes de decidirme, pero al final estaba satisfecha con mi elección, luego me envolví nuevamente en la toalla y fui a la cocina, puse agua para café, ya que no sabia a que hora llegaría Edward, lo bebí lentamente y cuando termine, fui a la cama, no había tiempo que perder, me recosté y me dispuse a esperar a Edward, era la 1:20 ojala ya no tardara mucho, estaba nerviosa, pero segura de que conseguiría lo que quería.

**mushisimazZ grax x sus Reviews, x ponerme en favoritos y por sus alertazZ shamaqqas, y a las shiks qq no prtenecen a la pagina thnks x leerme ii x firmarme!, y a qienes solo leen thnks jejeje.**

**juar juar juar... sera qq Bella consigue lo que qiere? q pasara cuando vea a Jake?, q les depara el futuro Bella sera transformada? mushazZ preguntas ciertoO?**

**bno ps iia lo sabn ustds solo qlliqqenke aqi abaho en el sensualozo boton verde! y me dejan su review zas?**

**reqoerda qq aceto dsd felicitacion hasta jintomatazozZ**

**tambn se admitn consejinezZ, preguntas y/o sugerencias va??**

**las qro musho nenas!**

**-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Hale!**

**otra qosa, ants d irme les aviso qq el next cap lo subire uniqqa y exclusivament coando los rr lleguen a 40 okkizZ??**

**les amoreoO masivo! **


	17. Chapter 17: lobos y vampiros

**G~low!! amm ps lamento la tardanza con el cap, pro finalmente aqi lo tienen, la reunion d Bella, con la manada!!**

Cap 17: lobos y vampiros

Después de una larga espera, escuche un ruido sordo, mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, estaba segura de que era el, respire profundo

- Edward? - pregunte dudando

- estoy aquí – contesto una voz a mi lado y di un respingo

- me asustaste – me queje, mi voz sonó muy nerviosa, dios como haría esto?

- estas bien?, por que no te has dormido Bella? - se recostó en la cama, mis oídos estaban a punto de estallar con el retumbar de la sangre al pasar por ellos

- pues... no tengo sueño – me levante para ponerme de rodillas en la cama, al verme sus ojos parecían a punto de salirse de sus cuencas – y pensé que podríamos...

- Bella que es esto? - inquirió con la boca seca

no respondí, solo me aproxime mas a el y el correspondió inmediatamente y comenzó a besarme, yo respondí a su beso lleno de pasión, mientras el me tomaba en sus brazos; lo había conseguido.

...

A la mañana siguiente, cuando abrí los ojos el estaba sentado a mi lado en la cama, y toda la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, como si hubiera pasado un huracán, me mordí el labio.

- que es...?

- sabes que lo que hiciste ayer fue muy peligroso? - me interrumpir con la voz fría y vacía de sentimiento

- lo lamento, yo ....

- pude matarte Bella, mordí variar almohadas, y también destroce la cama de Esme, y de el colchón mejor ni preguntes – continuo, me gire hacia la cabecera y efectivamente estaba partida, los pedazos aun estaban tirados en el suelo.

- y no quiero ni mencionar lo que te ocurrió a ti – estuvo a punto de tomar mi cara entre sus manos, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió y tomo mis manos

- hum tan mal estoy? - pregunte

- por que no lo compruebas tu misma – me levanto, y me llevo hasta el espejo que estaba en la habitación de la ropa

- matare a Alice por dejarte esa ropa – inquirió con un gruñido, en el espejo podía ver varios moretones en mis manos, piernas y uno en mi estomago, por suerte esta vez mi cara estaba intacta, salvo claro las plumas y pasitos del relleno del colchón, que al igual que en toda la habitación estaban en mi rostro.

- perdonarme Edward, pero era la única manera de lograr que cedieras-

- si pero no se repetirá, por favor Bella entiende me – me abrazo y beso cada uno de mis motetes mientras me llevaba a la cama de nuevo,

- si lo se, hasta que sea vampiro – replique

- así es Bella, y hasme el favor de no ponermelo tan difícil – sonrío mientras tomaba mis manos y las besaba nuevamente

- nos iremos pasado mañana Bella, espero, que esos chuchos no noten ninguno de tus moretones, o te harán preguntas -

- no los notaran – asegure

- bueno, pues también tendré que reponerle su cama a Esme y creo que por lo demás todo esta bien – continuo

- y bien – dije con una sonrisa – que haremos hoy? -

- supongo que llamare a la mujer de la limpieza y en cuanto a ti, hum estarás en la habitación pequeña amor – replico

- me parece bien – agradecía no tener que pasar otro día al aire libre, y menos por que tenia un leve dolor de cabeza, y estaba segura que el sol no ayudaría para nada con esto

- estas muy molesto conmigo? - le pregunte mordiéndome el labio

- sabes que no puedo estar molesto contigo amor, - beso mis labios

- pero si estas molesto – insistir ya que se le notaba

- solo estoy algo preocupado por lo de la manada, pero no importa mi vida, se que todo saldrá bien – y me beso tiernamente en los labios

- te amo Edward Cullen – le dije mientras volvía a besarlo

- y yo a ti Isabella Cullen, sera así por toda la eternidad – respondió y de nuevo nos enfrascamos en un beso largo y lleno de amor.

...

Estaba nerviosa, hacia meses que no veía Jacob, y hoy dentro de unas horas tendría que verlo, a el y al resto de la manada, de la que una vez me sentí parte, estaba muy nerviosa, Edward a mi lado controlaba el bote, podía ver como la isla Esme se iba haciendo pequeña poco a poco, ese lugar que fue mi refugio, donde me case con Edward y donde conseguí lo que tanto quería, le había tomado cariño, tendría que pedírsela nuevamente a Esme para mis siguientes bodas, voltee a ver a Edward, su hermoso cabello se agitaba con el viento y su sonrisa era amplia, era tan sorprendente como me eclipsaba al verlo, desvié la mirada y disfrute del resto del trayecto apreciando la pequeña silueta de la isla Esme, finalmente llegamos a un desierto puerto y Edward bajo a amarrar el bote y casi al instante estaba nuevamente junto a mi en el bote.

- le ayudo a bajar señora Cullen? - pregunto divertido mientras con una mano tomaba nuestro equipaje y con el otro me tomaba a mi.

- es usted muy amable señor Cullen – dije con una sonrisa

- en donde estamos? - pregunte observando a mi alrededor cuando Edward me subió al auto que había rentado

- cerca de Dio de Janeiro – contesto mientra arrancaba a toda velocidad el auto – aunque aqui es aun la frontera, pero iremos al aeropuerto, por eso eh decidido venir al crepusculo, para evitar el sol – continuo

- valla, nunca creí que fuera a venir o a pasar por Dio de Janeiro -

- iras a muchos lugares, que nunca imaginaste conocer Bella, ya lo veraz, sera mágico – prometió

- lo se, cualquier parte a la que voy contigo es mágico – replique, el contesto con una sonrisa amplia.

- hemos llegado – me aviso mientras bajaba del auto que tenia vidrios polarizados y me abría la puerta, estaba obscuro, pero aun así se sentía el aire mas tibio de lo normal

- bien – me baje y el cargo todo el equipaje, me tomo de la mano y entramos a registrarnos.

- bien señor y señora Cullen – dijo la encargada con la voz algo rasposa, al parecer no entendía como alguien tan sorprendentemente joven y apuesto se había casado con alguien como yo, y Edward en respuesta a su reacción no dejo de abrazarme y besarme cada que pudo.

- esta todo en orden, pasen por aquí – señalo una puerta donde entraban todos los pasajeros y a lado estaba la banda donde revisaban las maletas con rayos a.

Edward se apresuro a poner el equipaje allí y después pasamos los andenes, minutos después tomamos el avión que se dirigía a Oregon, alli nos esperaria Alice para viajar en auto el resto del trayecto, Edward no queria que nos arriesgaramos a ir en avion hasta Port Angeles ya que podria alguien reconocerme o podriamos toparnos con algun compañero de la universidad.

...

-Bienvenidos, los hemos extrañado un montón, Bella!, estas hecha un desastre, como te atreves a salir así – dijo una entusiasta Alice mientras nos abrazaba primero a mi y después a Edward, ella iba acompañada por Jasper y este se le veía solo un poco incomodo.

-también yo a ustedes Alice – inquirí cuando me soltó

- Jasper – lo salude y el respondió agachando la cabeza,

- pues vámonos ya no? - imploro Jasper

- los demás están ya en Forks esperando nuestra llegada – apunto Alice viéndome

- van a estar todos allí? - pregunte

- por supuesto Bella, nuestra familia es muy unida, y tu eres el nuevo integrante, debemos protegerte – continuo

voltee a ver a Edward, su expresión era calculadora y distante, me abrace mas a su cuerpo y el me estrecho mas entre sus brazos, Jasper conducía por lo que Alice iba de copiloto y Edward y yo en el asiento de atrás sobre el auto de Carlisle.

- deverias dormir – me susurro luego de un rato Edward - yo te despertare en cuanto lleguemos, te lo prometo, me beso e inmediatamente comenzo a tararear mi nana en mi oido.

...

- Bella, ya llegamos, pero si quieres seguir dormida, esta bien -parecía que acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando oí de nuevo la dulce voz de Edward

- hum, no esta bien, ya desperté – abrí los ojos y salimos del auto de Carlisle, ahí frente a mi estaban Esme, Rosalie, Emmett y Carlisle, de pie junto a la gran casa blanca.

- Bienvenidos, oh que bueno que han llegado, desde que le avisamos a Jacob han estado viniendo cada que pueden – dijo Carlisle mientras abrazaba a Esme

- me alegra que hallan llegado, como estas Bella? - pregunto mientras me daba un afectuoso abrazo.

- muy bien Esme gracias – respondí, y ella me sonrío, luego fue a abrazar a Edward

- valla Bella, que es eso una arruga? - dijo riéndose Emmett

- que? - pregunte horrorizada, tocándome la cara, podría tener razón, ya tenia 20 años y en unos meses mas llegaría a los 21, aunque mi rostro no había cambiado demaciado, y mis facciones no eran de una mujer adulta, esto era preocupante.

- no la molestes Emmett – inquirió Rosalie - es mentira, no tienes ninguna arruga, de hecho parece que el tiempo no pasa por tu rostro, sigues casi igual que cuando te conocimos – suspire aliviada.

- Bella, ahí que entrar, no creo que tarden en llegar – explico Edward con el entrecejo fruncido,

- valla ya es tarde – resoplo íbamos llegando a la puerta, y ya todos habían entrado, mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco al escuchar esto.

- tal como se te prometió chucho – dijo Edward volteando hacia el bosque.

- bien pues no creí que fuera necesario que toda tu gentuza tuviera que regresar – le respondió alguien desde los arboles, mi corazón se soltó un latido.

- si llamas a uno, llamas a todos – dijo Alice a la defensiva saliendo nuevamente

- si como sea, quiero hablar a solas con ella – inquirió Jacob saliendo de entre los arbustos, desvié la mirada al instante.

- eso solo si ella quiere, y no lo creo – repitió Edward

- Bella, por favor quiero hablar contigo – se dirijo a mi con la voz mas dulce y sin duda llena de dolor.

- yo... hum quiero que Edward este cerca – respondí

- bien, como tu quieras – dijo endureciendo la voz nuevamente

me aproxime a donde el estaba, y el también se acerco a mi, Edward seguía mis pasos muy de cerca.

- Bella, yo... quisiera pedirte una disculpa, - su rostro estaba lleno de pena igual que su voz

- lo que paso no fue tu culpa Jake, así que no hay nada que disculpar – dije agachando la mirada

- claro que si, Charlie y Reneè lo han pasado muy mal, y tu tuviste un accidente donde casi mueres, y yo no pude hacer nada, yo simplemente veía a mi alrededor y solo veía las cosas que pasaban y todo por mi culpa Bella – dijo y su voz salio entre cortada al final.

- pero, aun así Jake, nada de esto fue culpa tuya, al fin y al cabo, en mi interior siempre supe que esto ocurriría y...-

- no! – casi grito – eso no debió pasar, yo... eramos tan felices Bella, todo iba tan bien, ya casi nos íbamos a casar y esto – mi corazón se hizo pequeño y un pinchazo de dolor me ataco al recordar lo cerca que estuvimos de casarnos, y como el destino se había metido en nuestros caminos, entonces vi mi mano, y vi mi anillo, recorde los últimos meses en la isla Esme, y no podía negar que esto era lo que en realidad quise siempre, a Edward, pero el dolor de Jake me mataba, Edward puso su mano en mi cintura y me atrajo levemente a el, Jacob que me había estado mirando todo el tiempo a la cara bajo su rostro lenta y tortuosamente y se detuvo justo en mi mano izquierda, comenzó a temblar y Edward me puso detrás de el, Jake bajo la cabeza, para tranquilizarse, de repente tenia ganas de correr a abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no había sido su culpa por mas que el dijera que si, y que ahora ambos podíamos sor felices, no había mas lucha, que todo había terminado, pero sabia perfectamente que no podía hacer eso, agache la mirada, no quería ver su dolor.

Al levantar la mirada vi como Jacob mas tranquilo veía mi mano y la de Edward, observaba con la mirada perdida los anillos idénticos de matrimonio, cada uno grabado con el nombre del otro.

- veo que tu ya estas bien, bueno hum... menos mal que Charlie ya se esta recuperando, pero verlo así era tan horrible, su estado no hacia mas que recordarme lo ocurrido, y tu ausencia Bella fue lo mas horrible que eh vivido jamas – en su rostro se dibujo de nuevo la pena, y la imagen de Charlie sufriendo aparecio en mi cara, sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, Jake no estaba jugando limpio, me daba en donde sabia que mas me doleria, Charlie y Renee.

- yo también me siento muy mal por ellos Jake, pero no podía volver a su lado, como iba a vivir con eso, además de que bueno, Edward me hizo siempre muchísima falta – conteste agachando la mirada y saliendo de atrás de Edward.

- creí que a estas alturas ya serias, hum... una de ellos – soltó

- soy una de ellos Jake yo...

- pero no de la manera que yo creí, aun no es tarde Bella, busca a Charlie, file la verdad – me suplico

- si es verdad lo que me dices y el ya esta casi recuperado; no es mejor dejar las cosas como están?, al fin y al cabo pronto seré... hum bueno tu sabes – resople

- si entiendo Bella, y de verdad que si estuviera en mis manos cambiar las cosas, sin lugar a dudas lo haría, diablos, era tan feliz y ... -

- aun puedes serlo, la pequeña hija de Sam, bueno no creo que el se oponga, – dije aproximándome un poco mas a el – o si?, bueno pero ... - no pude terminar la frase, la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y estuve a punto de caerme de no ser por que Edward me agarro de la cintura justo a tiempo

- Estas bien Bella? - Preguntaron al unisono

- que es lo que le has hecho maldito chupasangres? - vocifero Jacob

- dejarlo – dije con la voz rota – ya estoy mejor, solo fue un mareo, debe ser el hecho de que no eh comido mucho y apenas y dormí – pero no era verdad, la verdad era que todo el día mi estomago había estado revuelto, debido al viaje, y ahora mi cabeza también dolía.

- bien, sera mejor que me valla, y Bella, de verdad perdón, yo jamas abría escogido esto de haber podido y ... - no pude mas salí corriendo de allí, un olor extraño había llegado a mi, al parecer alguien me traía comida, pero el olor solo consiguió que mi ya muy revuelto estomago se rindiera, comencé a vomitar, mientras que alguien se aproximaba a mi, luego se escucharon gritos, cuando al fin deje de vomitar todos me observaban preocupados.

- estas bien Bella, necesitas algo tu...? - dijo Jake a lado mio

- dejarla Jacob, como si tu supieras algo de medicina, deja que atienda yo a mi "esposa" - dijo con un enorme énfasis en la ultima palabra, enseguida el cuerpo de Jake se puso tenso.

- muy bien Bella, adiós – dio media vuelta y sin mas desapareció entre los arboles sin darme tiempo siquiera a despedirme de el, a lo lejos se escucho un fuerte y desgarrador alarido de lobo.

- Bella? - dijo Alice al salir de nuevo con la voz preocupada

- ya se fue el chucho Alice – dijo Edward – pero, - se giro así mi con el entrecejo fruncido y con mirada pensativa

- que ocurre? - quise moverme nuevamente a donde se encontraba Alice y el mareo regreso, pero peor, Edward me tomo en brazos y me llevo dentro de la casa.

- Alice no te ve aparecer, desapareciste cuando ese perro llego, pero después ya no volviste a salir – me explico Edward con los dientes apretados

- pero y este mareo...

- Carlisle – grito Edward

- si que ocurre – llego rápidamente hasta el sillón donde me encontraba

- tienes idea de lo que le pasa a Bella? - espero – hum pero no es posible, o si? - dudo y voltio a verme

- valla, no lo puedo creer, pero no hay otra explicación Edward, no la hay –

- de que hablan? - pregunte

- consideramos la opción de un embarazo – me dijo Carlisle

- no te preocupes Bella, si es así sacaremos esa cosa de ti cuanto antes – me prometió Edward con su rostro muy cerca del mio y cara de aflicción

- sacarlo? - solloce mientras me tocaba el estomago – pero por que querrías sacarlo? - inquirí, no sabia si era posible o no que estuviera embarazada, pero si así era, por que iba a querer deshacerme de un bebe que fuera de Edward y mio?, no no iba a permitirlo.

- Bella, esto no debió pasar, lo se y quiero que sepas que yo ...

- no Edward, no voy a permitirlo -

- de que hablas Bella? - me pregunto

- Rose – grite, tenia que hablar con ella, ella entendería

- que pasa Bella? - ella y Emmett entraron a la habitación

- quiero hablar contigo, a solas, por favor – pedí

- no Bella de ninguna manera – apunto Edward poniéndose furioso

- Rose, por favor - suplique

- salgan de aquí todos – dijo Rosalie, y en ese momento todos comenzaron a salir excepto Edward

- Bella, esto es ridículo ... -

- bien quieres escucharlo que tengo que decir Edward? muy bien , Rose, estoy embarazada, pero Edward y Carlisle quieren quitarme a mi bebe, ayudarme por favor, no dejes que lo hagan – le implore

- por supuesto Bella, te ayudare – y me dio un abrazo

Estaba segura de que con la ayuda de Rose no conseguirían hacerme nada ni a mi ni al bebe, no es que yo quisiera en realidad tener un bebe antes, peor es que un bebe de Edward no era cualquier bebe, seria como tenerlo a el de bebe, tendría sus ojos y su su cabello o su rostro, tendría en su pequeño rostro facciones de la perfección de Edward, no podía permitir que le hicieran nada.

muchisimas graCias x sus reviews, sus comentarios, sus alertas, sus favoritos, y a las q solo leen, d vdd qq sus reviews son inspiradores o yeah!, y bno spero qq sigams asi!

qmo ya sabn me pueden djar dsd una felicitacion!, hasta un jitomatazo ! -,-"

pro tmbn me pueden djar un consejin, una pregunta, un rega~o, un reclamo, etC, solo clikeen el sexy botoncito verd d alli abajo okizZ??

amm ii bno respecto a la story, ya todas sabran mas o menos lo q ns spra, pro esta vez el embarazo d Bella sera enteramente Bella POV , lo qq nos dara una nueva perspectiva del asunto jejeje, amm volbiendo cn la mecanik anterior, les dejo el capi 18 cuando llegems a los 50 Reviews okizZ?

(LL)

-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Hale!


	18. Chapter 18: Embarazada

_**G~low!!**_

_**amm ps aqqi el embarazo d Bells!! amm prO no dsd el punto d vista d Jake, como la ultima vez, si no desde la de Bells!!,**_

_**y bueno ps me meresCo 2 jitomatazoz bn dado jeje, uno por decepcionar a muchas nenas con lo que paso d Jake-Bells, d vdd sorry!**_

_**ii otro x lo de el reencuentro de Bells y Jake, si lo C eso me lo meresco y fui regañada x suiza-love y x Tsuki0289, y les aseguro qq todo se pondra bn, no me matten!! jeje ii no olviden qq necesito algo d drama para iniciar bn "destino eterno; Por que no?", qq sera un Jake-Nessie!!**_

_**rayos ya hable d mas, hum mjor iia les dejo el capi ants d qq se me valla mas la lengua**_

Cap 18: Embarazo

La decisión que había tomado, sin duda no era la mejor como a diario me recordaba Edward, pero si era lo que yo quería, sabia que deseaba tener a mi pequeño Edward, aunque tuviera que luchar contra el mundo entero por el, Alice me advirtió que a los Volturis no les haría mucha gracia esto, pero por eso se habían marchado ella y Jasper, la idea era verificar ciertos mitos que hablaban de otros bebes como el mio, tenia la esperanza de que fueran reales, y que el sufrimiento y la carga que aumentaban junto con mi estomago y me pegaban la piel al hueso, sirvieran de verdad, claro que a cambio pagaba un precio muy alto, me sentía débil, no podía comer a penas nada y por encima de todo, la pena en los ojos de Edward, aunque claro el no compartía mi punto de vista y no dejaba de llamar a mi bebe "la cosa" el no lo amaba como yo, y eso me entristecia, pero estaba segura que en cuanto tuviera a su bebe entre sus brazos, relajaría su postura, y lo amara casi tanto como ya lo amo yo.

- Rosalie – dije con la boca seca

- estoy aquí Bella, que ocurre – se puso de pie inmediatamente del sillón donde estaba; Edward a penas y levanto la mirada, parecía que debido a que Rosalie había decidido ayudarme en mi embarazo el le había tomado cierto odio.

- tengo sed -

- enseguida Bella – salio de la habitación y al segundo siguiente Edward estaba a mi lado

- Bella, de verdad te lo imploro, dejalo ya, no te tortures mas ni me tortures a mi, llevas 2 meses con esto y...

- precisamente por eso Edward, ya llevo dos meses, no me rendiré ahora, no se cuanto me falte, ya que por lo que dijo Carlisle no serán nueve meses de embarazo pero ... - mi voz sonaba horrible, como si no la hubiera utilizado en años y esta se hubiera oxidado

- ten Bella, quieres que te ayude a levantarte – inquirió Rosalie con el vaso de agua en la mano

- yo lo hago – gruño Edward y le arrebato el vaso a Rosalie

-ten mucho cuidado al levantarla – se quejo esta

sentía que mi cuerpo estaba hecho de mantequilla, y que en cualquier momento me escurriría entre los dedos de Edward.

- ay! - no pude evitar gritar, sentía una enorme presión en el estomago, era como si me hubiesen dado con un martillo desde dentro del estomago

- Bella! Estas bien – dijo Edward dejándome otra vez en la camilla

- estoy bien solo me dio una patadita – dije con los dientes apretados del dolor

- esto es intolerable Bella, no podemos seguir así -

- basta – suplique

- Carlisle – grito Edward

- que ocurre Edward – dijo desde la puerta este

- necesito hablar contigo – no dijo nada mas, me soltó la mano y salio de la habitación sin volver la vista atrás.

Era finales de julio aproximadamente ya que no tenia la mas remota idea de a que estábamos hoy, solo sabia a ciencia cierta que estábamos en un lugar de Canadá muy cerca de Alaska, donde muy pocas veces se veía el sol, un lugar perfecto para los Cullen, aunque yo no había visto en realidad el lugar, ya que desde que me llevaron allí, mi salud no a sido la apropiada para nada, Rosalie afortunadamente no se a despegado de mi para nada y gracias a eso mi bebe aun vive, aunque Edward tampoco lo ah hecho por supuesto, su negativa no es de gran ayuda en realidad, pero me reconforta tenerlo cerca, ya que si algún día mi corazón se cansa de luchar, (cosa que podría pasar cualquier día, dada mi situación ) me reconfortaría que lo ultimo que pudiera ver fuera a Edward.

Alice y Jasper habían decidido que el año entrante comenzarían el instituto, pero como habían tenido que ir a investigar a sudamerica, al parecer el próximo año ningún Cullen estaría en las listas, ya que Emmett tampoco pensaba ir solo además de que también pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo y Rosalie, así que cual era la historia oficial?

Edward supuestamente estudiaba la preparatoria especializada en medicina en el extranjero, y cada que podía ayudaba a Carlisle en el hospital donde este trabajaba, Emmett, Alice y Jasper estaban en una universidad de California, y yo era la enferma hermana de Esme, se suponía que tenia una rara enfermedad incurable, y Rosalie era sobrina de Carlisle y por supuesto mi especializada enfermera, a ella no le molestaba esto, además nadie se había molestado en comprobar si era o no cierto, los Cullen eran simplemente una extraña familia y que al parecer no se quedaría mucho tiempo allí, solo era de paso.

- hola Bella, mira lo que te he traído – me saludo Carlisle, el y Edward acababan de entrar con unos extraños aparatos, de aspecto muy pesados y caros cargando.

- que es? - pregunte

- un aparato de ultra sonido, Carlisle cree que es tiempo de que te desengañes y te des cuenta de que esto en realidad no vale la pena Bella – contesto Edward

- eso es verdad Carlisle? Es un ultra sonido? - pregunto Rosalie, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. también emocionado.

Edward gruño por esta reacción.

- bien pues probemos lo – dijo Carlisle instalando todos los aparatos.

Después de unas horas y muchos intentos, no se pudo encontrar nada, al parecer algo duro e impenetrable cubría a mi bebe.

- lo vez Bella, no es un bebe normal, debemos deshacernos de el, yo no quiero perderte, y por esa cosa, no puedes comer y no te puedes mover a penas te mantienes viva de milagro, y por si eso fuera poco te golpea a cada rato, tu estomago esta lleno de moretones – su tono era suplicante y lleno de dolor

- Entiendeme Edward, es nuestro bebe, no puedo hacerle eso -

- Bella, de verdad esto es muy peligroso, deberías de escuchar a Edward, por que además al momento de nacer tendrá que destrozarte los huesos, sera algo demaciado doloroso, y seria casi imposible que vivas – me explico Carlisle

- sobreviviré si me transforman en vampiro – aclare - al fin y a al cabo no dejare que mi corazón deje de latir, justo como hizo Esme - voltee a verla, ya que había llegado allí cuando comenzaron con el eco.

- si, bueno Bella, pero eso no te librara del dolor y el sufrimiento, yo también creo que debes pensarlo mejor – dijo esta

- ya dejenla, Bella tomo su decisión y solo ella sabrá si quiere o no dejarlo y sus razones, mientras yo ...

- tu no te metas Rosalie! - vocifero Edward

- no, tu deja de atacarla, tu no la entiendes – le espeto

- no, yo no la entiendo, pero si busco lo mejor para ella, no para la cosa, por que a mi me importa de verdad – replico

- que insinúas Edward, que Bella no me preocupa? - pregunto Rosalie acidamente

- eso es mas que ovio Rosalie – bufo Edward

- ya basta – se metió Emmett en medio de Edward y Rose que parecían a punto de abalanzarse el uno sobre el otro

- no pelen – chille con dolor en mi voz y todos posaron sus ojos en mi

-lo lamento Bella – me dijo Edward y se recargo junto a mi cama y me tomo la mano.

- sera mejor que duermas Bella, te vez muy débil y no puedes gastar mas tus energías – me dijo Carlisle

- no tengo sueño Carlisle -

- entonces sera mejor que use un sedante, también seria bueno intentar con suero para ver si tu cuerpo y el feto la aceptan -

- pero...

- Bella, al menos deja que intenten mantenerte viva, tu cuerpo parece de papel y estas tan pálida como nosotros – dijo Edward

- si Bella, es lo mejor – coincidió Rose

- de acuerdo – acepte

- muy bien Bella – Carlisle tomo una jeringa y un frasco, me inyecto y casi al instante me comence a sentir somnolienta y con el cuerpo flojo.

Al abrir los ojos, estaba obscuro, y sentí a mi lado la mano de Rosalie y del otro lado a Edward.

- hum, cuanto tiempo dormí? - pregunte

- como 15 horas por que? - respondió Edward

- te sientes bien? - se incorporo Rose

- si eso creo, pero me siento sin fuerzas – mi voz seguía rasposa

- Carlisle no pudo hacer nada respecto al suero, creo que a esa cosa no se le puede alimentar con nada – replico furioso

- tal vez no han intentado con el alimento correcto – inquirí encogiéndome de hombros

- si puede que tengas... razón – Edward se levanto, al parecer acababa de ocurrirsele algo -tengo que hablar con Carlisle – saco el celular y rápidamente tecleo los números.

Hablo tan rápido que no alcance a entender nada

- que es lo que te pro... - se escucho un fuerte y atronador chasquido, y algo dentro de mi me dolía intensamente, era uno de los peores dolor que hasta ahorita habia sufrido, y no se detenia, si no por el contrario el dolor iba en aumento.

- Bella, estas bien, que ocurre, parece que fue una costilla, donde te duele? -

Edward no dejaba de hablar, intento incorporarme, pero el dolor aumento y decidió dejarme, puse mis manos sobre mi enorme estomago, era tan grande que definitivamente no correspondía a los 2 y medios meses que tenia, me pregunte cuanto faltaría.

- ya estoy aquí Edward – Carlisle entro a la habitación

- rápido Carlisle, al parecer Bella se fracturo una costilla – dijo Rosalie desde aun lado de mi cabeza

-debemos sacar una radiografía, apartense, la llevare arriba – dijo Edward mientras me tomaba en brazos, el dolor era tan insoportable, pero lo soportaría, esto y cualquier cosa con tal de que mi bebe naciera.

Edward me dejo sobre una maquina de rayos X y Carlisle saco la radiografía mientras que Rosalie no dejaba de tomarme la mano y acariciarme el estomago o la cabeza, mientras tanto Edward nos observaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

- sin duda que es una grabe fractura – replico minutos después Carlisle

- pero al ser una costilla, no puedo hacer gran cosa, pero al menos con esto no te dolerá – amarro una cosa por mi espalda

- Bella, - Edward se acerco a mi a después de todo y me tomo la mano, gruño audible mente a Rose y esta no se movió de su lugar. - lo que dijiste en la mañana, me dio una idea – prosiguió

- Edward y yo lo discutimos largo rato, y llegamos a la conclusión de que ya intentamos alimentarte con todo, y tu cuerpo lo sigue rechazando, al igual que el bebe – el ritmo de mi corazón iba en aumento con cada palabra que Carlisle mencionaba

- excepto, con darte a beber sangre, ya que la cosa parece no ser humano, podría no desear comida humana – termino Edward

debía intentar cualquier cosa, y aunque esto me aterraba, estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa.

- tienen razón, debemos intentarlo, es una excelente idea no Bella? - dijo emocionada Rose.

- si, lo se, no tenemos nada que perder Rose -

- bien – se levanto del piso donde estaba sentada para poder alcanzarme, y salio rápidamente de la habitación.

- muy bien, es hora de llevarte abajo amor mió – Edward me tomo de nuevo en brazos, y me llevo de nuevo a la enorme y luminosa habitación en el piso de abajo, donde estaban mi camilla, y todos los aparatos con los que me revisaban, allí también estaban todas las pertenencias de Edward, ya que era nuestra habitación

- aquí esta – llego casi brincando Rose con un vaso amarillo de plástico en las manos y con un popote.

- Rose – pregunte antes de tomar el vaso en mis manos – de donde salio esta sangre, es de animal o...? - deje la pregunta en el aire

- Bella, es sangre humana, pero antes de que te alteres, no fue robada por la fuerza, es una donación que recibimos hace días del banco de sangre – respondió Carlisle

-eso no cuenta o si? Mi historial seguirá intacto verdad? - pregunte y voltee a ver a Rose a los ojos

- descuida Bella esto es solo por tu bebe, y claro que estará intacta – respondió y me aproximo el vaso – ahora bebé

Tome el vaso en mis manos, la sangre siempre me había causado nauseas, pero no me importaría. Acerque el vaso y al oler la sangre, mi estomago se sacudió, pero no de dolor, si no de hambre, tenia hambre y no había nada que me apeteciera mas que el contenido del vaso, comente a tomarlo y mi estomago lo acepto, enseguida me empece a sentir con mas fuerzas y los dolores en mis huesos y espalda disminuyeron, esto de verdad funcionaba.

- que tal Bella? - pregunto Edward, Rosalie y todos estaban ansiosos

entonces el vaso comenzó a sonar, vi su interior y estaba vacío.

- valla, funciona – dije

- podríamos seguir dándotela por medio de las venas si quieres Bella para evitar que ...

- no – interrumpí a Edward – hum, a estado muy bien, me gusto – confesé avergonzada.

- te traeré mas – dijo Rosalie feliz

- gracias -

Rosalie regreso con un vaso a rebosar y también lo bebí, sin duda esto era lo que necesitaba.

bno ps ahi Qda!!, humm ii si reCibO mas jitomataZzos ps sera x qq d vdd los meResCo ciertOo??

ii bnO ps ae me diCn qq tal les paReCe el capi dl embarazo dsd los ojos d la pobre Bells!, pro ps aun no la han librado, les quedan los vulturis!!, creeanme qq me qebre musho mi kbesitta cn ste jejeje pRo en fin spRo les gustn los ultimos Capis de "amor verdadero; q pasa si?" paff sone bn d revista XD

bn ps la meCaniqa s la misma, llegamos a los 60 Reviews y les subo Capi zaz??

amm no olviden djarme los jitomatazos, sus lagrimas, sus corajes, sus feliCitaCiones y/o su apoyo!!, les amoReoO a tOdazZ!!

a las qq me tienen en faorite autor, favorite story, alert story, alert autor, a las qq siguen la story cn dsesperacion, a las qq apenas comienzan a leerla, a las qq me dan consejitos, y a las q solo leen.

Agradecimientos especiales a : lali (BFFA), KrmelushizZ(practikment mi Beta), Paky (siempre me lee y me apoya), suiza-love(x su apoyo ), Diana(x amar mi story asi), Ro-Ro Hale (x compartir mi punto d vista), Jessyone (x autodeclararse fan number one XD)

love 4 everybody!!

-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Hale!!


	19. Chapter 19: nuevo inicio

capitulo 19: Nuevo inicio

Estaba recargada en las piernas de Rose y ella acariciaba mi cabeza, Edward había salido de caza, fue una verdadera batalla, ya que ni Edward ni Rose querían despegarse de mi para ir de caza, por lo que habían terminado turnándose, cada 2 semanas salia un día Edward y regresaba, y al siguiente iba Rose.

-ya pensaste que nombre le pondrás al bebe Bella? – pregunto Rose

claro que lo había pensado, pasaba todo el tiempo imaginando como seria mi bebe, un Edward recién nacido, con sus ojos verdes y hermosos, las facciones de un ángel y claro ese extraño tono broncineo de su cabello.

- claro, se llamara Edward – respondí encojiendome de hombros, ella hizo un puchero

- bueno si eso seria si es un niño pero y si tuvieras a una preciosa niña? - inquirió

- hum bueno también lo eh pensado claro, creo que en tal caso le pindre Reneesme – era verdad, lo había pensado mucho y termine decidiendo hacer una fusión de los nombres de sus abuelas ya que ellas era una parte vital de mi existencia.

- Reneesme? Y por que ese nombre? - dijo Rose extrañada

- hum ya sabes Renee y Esme fusionados, y también la llamaría Carlie, por Carlisle y Char...

- Bella! - la voz de Edward me interrumpió, ya sabia que el llegaría en cualquier momento pero nada explicaba la expresión de su rostro.

- también te molesta que Bella... - comenzó a decir Rose

- callate Rosalie, Bella, piensa en algo referente al bebe, no se algo que tenga que ver con el – Bebe? Había escuchado bien? Edward por fin llamaba bebe a mi pequeño? Estaba tan feliz que no me importaba averiguar la razón de su entrecejo fruncido ni de la cosa absurda que me pedía ya que todo el día pensaba en mi pequeño.

- no lo puedo creer – dijo y poco a poco se extendió una sonrisa en su rostro de una manera que no lo había visto sonreír desde hacia mucho.

- que pasa Edward que es lo...

- puedo leer su mente!- exclamo, corriendo hacia mi

- de verdad?- mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, Edward sabia lo que mi bebe pensaba aunque... que se supone que piensa un bebe?

- y que es lo que piensa? - dijo Rose arrebatándome las palabras de la boca

- pues quiere a Bella, no le gusta cuando se siente triste y le gusta escucharlas a ustedes hablar de el, y por dios le gusta mi voz – dijo sonriendo y acariciando suavemente mi estomago.

- claro que le gusta tu voz Edward, eres su papa – dije sonriendo

- si lo se – su cara tenia una expresión nueva, el en realidad se sentía feliz?, había escuchado la frase de que el hombre no es padre hasta que ve a su bebe, pero esto era un cambio de 360º

- bueno bien dicen que una mujer es mama desde que se entera que en su estomago ahí un bebe y el hombre es papa hasta que lo ve, hum en tu caso Edward hasta que lo escuchaste – dijo Rosalie, de nuevo robándome las palabras de la boca

- en realidad no lo escucho ya que no conoce del todo las palabras, si no que son imágenes y colores que atraviesan su cabeza – respondió y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

- te traeré sangre y después me iré Bella – dijo Rosalie levantándose

- no Rose es arriesgado, hace mucho que no te alimentas y es una tentación para ti tener que llenar el vaso, esto lo haré yo – y se fue a la cocina, Rose y yo nos veíamos con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que fueran a salirse de sus orbitas.

…

la siguiente semana todo fue tan distinto, Edward jamas volvió a llamar a mi bebe "la cosa" y estaba tan al pendiente de nosotros como Rosalie, el y Carlisle habían pasado el tiempo hablando del parto y lo arriesgado que seria pero al parecer tenían un plan.

No sabíamos aun nada de Alice y Jasper, pero estaba segura que eso significaban buenas noticias, aun estaba muy debil, pero al menos la sangre cumplia su cometido y ya no estaba agonizando.

- Mira Bella, le eh traído un poco de ropa a el bebe – dijo Rosalie entrando a la habitación, que Edward y Esme habían adaptado para nuestro bebe, tenia su cuna, un papel tapiz azul con patitos amarillos y una suave alfombra bajo que cubría todo el piso y un sin fin de juguetes, claro que Esme había ayudado mucho con la decoración de el cuarto.

- de verdad? - dije desde el cómodo sillón en el que estaba – quiero verla! - casi le grite, estaba tan emocionada, nunca antes me había emocionado así por la ropa, pero no era ropa para mi, era para mi bebe y eso era diferente.

- por supuesto, no sabia bien por que decidirme, así que termine trayéndome casi toda la tienda, estuve al teléfono con Alice por horas, ya que ella no dejaba de decir, no compres esa es fea, o esa es una mala compra, bla bla bla, ese duende me saco de quicio, aunque por una extraña razón, dice que no puede ver al bebe con la ropa puesta y...-

- hablaste con Alice? De verdad y como le va con su investigación? - pregunte ansiosa

- hum bueno, dice que ah encontrado ciertas leyendas, pero hasta ahora nada real, pero dice que lo encontrara, que no regresara sin pruebas de que el bebe no es un peligro, como lo Volturis pensaran – dijo encojiendose de hombros.

- no entiendo por que ella no había llamado – dije cabizbaja

- Bella amor, se supone que ella anda investigando cosas, no creo que quiera llamar sin novedades, ya la conoces, no le gusta decepcionar a nadie, cuando Alice Cullen se propone algo no es feliz hasta que lo logra, y seguramente su ceguera la tiene histérica - suspiro pensativo – pobre Jasper, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos en este preciso momento – dijo pensativo

- bueno pues veamos la ropa no Bella? - dijo Rose para levantarme el animo de nuevo

- si Rose -

No lo podía creer era muchísima ropa, y de muchas tallas, parecía que en mi bebe no iba a necesitar ropa hasta los 5 ya que había muchísimas tallas diferentes.

- hola chicas – nos saludo Esme entrando al cuarto por la noche, Edward acababa de salir a hablar con Carlisle de nuevo.

- que tal Esme – salude

- hola Esme – dijo Rose

- te traigo tu vaso Bella – dijo sonriendo y alargándome el vaso con sangre

- muchas gracias Esme, ya empezaba a sentirme mal – respondí y tome el vaso que de inmediato empecé a beber.

- chicas es verdad que Alice llamo? - pregunto con sus ojos iluminados de felicidad.

- si así es, no dijo gran cosa, solo que sigue en su búsqueda – dijo de nuevo Rose

- hace mucha falta por aquí la pequeña Alice, y la casa sin Jasper apostando con Emmett no es la misma – dijo con la mirada perdida.

- si Ali... - no termine la frase por que en mi interior sentí un dolor horrible, era de los peores dolores que había tenido que soportar, era como si algo me sacudiera el estomago desde adentro y de esta manera golpeara todos mi órganos internos, la presión era tan insoportable que no me dejaba respirar bien, comencé a jadear y sacudirme con espasmos dolorosos.

- BELLA! – gritaron Esme y Rose.

- que ocurre Bella – grito Edward entrando con Carlisle a su lado

- a...s...ss Edw...ar...d – logre decir, estaba de verdad muriendo de dolor y justo cuando creí que el dolor no podría empeorar y entonces escuche un fuerte crack y el dolor empeoro como al doble.

- Bella, lucha Bella, Edward el momento llego ayudame a subirla a ...- no entendía bien lo que hablaban, solo escuchaba el sonoro pulso que presionaba mis oídos, mis ojos se cerraban, sentía que la inconsciencia me atraparía.

- Bella, amor mio, todo esta bien, vas a estar bien no te preocupes no dejare que nada te pase – escuche a Edward decir con una voz llena de culpa y dolor.

Intente enfocar su rostro pero era imposible el dolor iba en ascenso, todo mi cuerpo se sentía dolorido y los espasmos eran peores, sentí como me arrancaban la ropa, luego vi a Carlisle con una jeringa y sentí cuando la introdujo en mi pecho, eso me dio mas dolor, pero después de unos segundos comencé a sentir todas las extremidades débiles y entumidas, pero lo peor llego entonces, sentí como mi bebe se abría paso atravez de mis tejidos para intentar salir, y como un bisturí me abría la piel, la morfina al parecer aun no había hecho bien el efecto ya que seguía sintiendo eso, aunque poco a poco bajo mas y mas y sentí mis ojos cerrarse y que finalmente la inconsciencia se apoderaba de mi, unos gritos desolados pero indescifrables inundaron la habitación, y fue en ese momento que logre captar el mas hermoso sonido que había escuchado, tan perfecto y solo comparable con la voz de Edward, era un llanto, era el llanto de mi bebe, luche por abrir la boca y estirar mis brazos que se sentían de plomo, para dar a entender que quería a mi bebe, alguien me lo acerco ya que sentí un pequeño ser junto a mi pecho y lentamente abrí los ojos, era mi bebe, y era hermoso, tenia una bonita sonrisa y unos bonitos dientes, nunca creí que pudiera tener dientes, y sus ojos, eran mis ojos, grandes y de color chocolate, pero el cabello tenia destellos broncineos y los labios eran idénticos a los de Edward, suspire e intente componer una sonrisa.

- es una preciosa niña Bella – logre captar la voz de Rose

- Re..nee...sm..ee – dije poniendo toda la poca fuerza que me quedaba en pronunciar su nombre.

- debemos actuar ahora Carlisle, el corazón de Bella no aguantara mas – dijo Edward y entonces sentí unas manos que alejaban a mi Reneesme de mi.

- no – susurre y aferre mis manos a ella

Con eso el dolor aumento, era apremiante, y mi pulso volvió a subir, de nuevo sentí que mis oídos explotarían, y me retorcí de dolor, mientras mi vista se nublaba y el dolor aumentaba nuevamente, quería morir, ya no quería sufrir mas, perdí toda la fuerza que me quedaba, tenia imágenes de mi infancia, veía a Renee, a Charlie, mi casa en Phoenix, luego vi Forks, a Jacob, a Edward mi ángel protector, y despues vi el hermoso rostro de Reneesme, deje que la inconsciencia se adueñara de mi con este ultimo pensamiento, el primer beso que Edward y yo nos dimos.

Pero una vez mas la inconsciencia no llego, si no al contrario, sentí fuego, un fuego abrazador que comenzaba en mi pecho, y poco a poco me invadía las venas y se expandía por todo el cuerpo, me estaba quemando por dentro, no, no, no lo soportaba, deseaba que me mataran, que este dolor parara, no lograba ver nada mas que fuego y dolor, y el dolor no hizo mas que aumentar y aumentar, apreté los labios tanto como pude, no iba a gritar, no lo haría, me aguantaría todo este dolor para mi sola, como debía de ser, entonces el dolor justo cuando estaba en la cima del dolor, cuando ya nada tenia valor, ni significado, cuando ya todo era fuego, comenzó a descender, poco a poco el fuego se fue marchando de mi, primero por mis extremidades, por mis piernas y mis manos el fuego se iba apagando, volví a ver luz, de nuevo había vida, y motivos para vivirla, Edward por supuesto y mi Reneesme, vi en mi mente la imagen de la niña que había estado en mis brazos y me había dado su resplandeciente y hermosa sonrisa, y justo entonces ese dolor se convirtió en ardor, pero no en mi pecho, ni en mi torturada espalda, si no en mi garganta, pude sentir mi garganta seca y rasposa, pero también sentí como el aire pasaba y se estrellaba en mi rostro, sentí lo duro de la superficie que sostenía mi cuerpo, y escuche un ave cantando, también escuche el zumbar de una abeja un poco mas cerca que el cantar del ave, y luego escuche a alguien moverse muy cerca de mi, era tan preciso el movimiento, que casi podía jurar era alguien poniéndose de pie.

- crees que ya este despertando? - escuche una voz dulce y hermosa, pero no estaba tan cerca como para ser de la persona que se había movido a mi lado

- eso parece no Alice? - escuche una perfecta, aterciopelada y musical voz que respondía, y al parecer esta si era la voz de la persona a mi lado, era Edward mi amor eterno.

- Bella me escuchas? - pregunto una voz firme y seria, pero a también hermosa.

- si – articule la palabra, pero el sonido que salio no fue mi voz pastosa y fea, si no un dulce y precioso susurro, como una pequeña campanita.

- se los dije Bella esta con nosotros – dijo Alice con su aguda y cantarina vocecita.

- Bella amor mio – escuche de nuevo a Edward, en respuesta a esto levante mi mano, buscando la suya sin abrir los ojos, por su sonido al respirar, calcule mas o menos donde se encontraba el y mi mano se topo con su rostro, oh su perfecto rostro, pero no estaba frío como siempre, si no que estaba cálido, justo como yo, y no se sentía de mármol, si no suave y realmente aterciopelado, no pude parar ahí, acaricie su mejilla, alise su fruncido ceño con mi dedo índice, recorrí sus cejas y después sus ojos, y finalmente sus labios, su rosados y ahora suaves labios, el estuvo muy quieto hasta ese momento, beso mis dedos y tomo mi mano con la suya, en realidad era cálido y muy suave.

- hum hum chicos recuerden que estamos aquí, por favor intenten comportarse si? - dijo

Emmett con voz molesta pero divina.

- lo lamento Emmett – dije y de nuevo mi nueva voz me sorprendió, era realmente de ensueño, era musical, de nuevo me recordó las campanillas.

Decidí que era momento de poner a prueba el único sentido que me faltaba, la visión.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y lo que vi me dejo sorprendida, era el techo de la habitación , pero también estaba un precioso panorama, era como si a mi vista le hubiesen puesto zoom ya que lograba captar cada partícula que flotaba entre la luz del foco, y vi muy de cerca las marcas del techo, unas cuantas marcas diminutas.

- sorprendente cierto? - dijo Carlisle y soltó una risita maravillosa, desvié mi mirada del techo a dirección de Edward, estaba desesperada por verlo, y lo que vi me dejo maravillada; nunca con mi débil vista humana había logrado notar la verdadera perfección de sus facciones, hasta su ceño que nuevamente estaba fruncido era increíble, pero lo que mas me desarmo fue su sonrisa de lado que en ese momento se dibujo en su rostro, entonces tome aire, cosa que era ya costumbre cada que veía esa sonrisa, y fue entonces que me di cuenta que todo ese rato no lo había hecho, y fue extraño ya que solo hizo que aumentara el ardor al pasar por mi garganta, y aunque lleno mis pulmones, estos no lo agradecieron, si no que se sentía como algo extra, pero lo que si me trajo fue miles de olores, madera, tierra, humedad, rosas, libros, y un montón de exquisitas esencias, rápidamente, y cuando digo rápidamente es muy pero muy rápidamente me levante y me acerque a Edward, quería llenar inundarme con la esencia de Edward y así lo hice, enterré mi nariz en su pecho y el soltó una risa, pero yo estaba como embebecida por el aroma, me rodeo con sus brazos, fuertemente, aunque no tanto como antes.

- mejor vámonos, en cualquier momento estos dos comenzaran a desnudarse – se burlo nuevamente Emmett

- Callate grandulon – dije riendo, se escucho como si las campanillas las hubieran sacudido alegremente

- miren la Belli se pone ruda – exclamo Emmett y volvió a reirse

- wow Bella, eres otra tu – escuche a Esme con su dulce voz

- no tienes idea de lo hermosa que estas mi Bella – escuche claramente decir a Edward, y también escuche unos pequeños pasitos que se alejaban brincando, estaba segura que de ser humana mi rostro estaría rojo en estos momentos, pero no seria así, nunca mas el rubor correría a mis mejillas, ya que no había sangre en mi venas para que acudiera a mi rostro.

Separe entonces mi rostro del pecho de Edward, y busque con la mirada a mi otro angelito, a mi Reneesme, pero no la encontré por ningún lado.

- Donde esta Reneesme? - pregunte volteando a todos lados, y viendo los perfectos rostros de Emmet, Esme, Carlisle y Edward, pero por ningún lado a mi bebe ni a Rosalie.

- esta con Rosalie, muy lejos de aquí– entonces Alice apareció con sus brinquitos y cargando un enorme espejo

– sabíamos que despertarías hoy y no queríamos exponerla con ya sabes hum tu sed – me explico Carlisle

- de que hablas? - dije molesta – jamas lastimaría a mi hija -

- eso lo sabemos Bella, conscientemente nunca harías daño a Reneesme, pero la sed es algo incontrolable, y mas para un neófito, era mejor no arriesgarse – prosiguió Carlisle

- Bella ven acá, debes verte en el espejo, quedaras fascinada – dijo Alice dando grititos

- pero Carlisle debo ver a mi niña, comprobar que esta bien y...-

- claro que la veras amor, no te preocupes yo me encargare de eso, pero sabes que ella es medio humana, y es mejor que la veas después de que allás ido a cazar – me interrumpió Edward – y ahora debes verte, para que compruebes lo hermosa que eres -.

- esta bien – dije poniéndome en pie y yendo hacia donde estaba Alice con el gran espejo.

Me pare frente a el y una hermosa y pálida chica me regreso la confundida mirada, era perfecta, con su pelo café que caía en sus hombros formando perfectas ondas, y su preciosa y respingada nariz, los pomelos marcados y curvas perfectas en todos los lugares que debían tener curvas, llevaba un suave vestido blanco que se pegaba perfectamente al cuerpo, y la tela se veía tan lisa como la piel de la chica, pero lo que mas me desconcertó fue el par de ojos color rojo intenso, donde deberían estar dos avellanas.

- Carlisle mis ojos – dije con pánico mientras alargaba mi mano hacia el cristal, y justo cuando lo toque este se hizo añicos inclusive el marco en el que estaba, mire aterrada a mi alrededor mientras Emmett se partía de la risa.

- lo lamento mucho, yo... -

- descuida Bella, te tomara unos meses antes de que tus ojos se vuelvan dorados con la sangre de animal, y por el espejo, basta con que le compres uno nuevo a Rosalie – exclamo y yo me sentí aliviada y Emmett rió aun mas fuerte.

- buenos pues vámonos de caza Bella antes que Rose llegue y quiera arrancarte la cabeza por romper su espejo – dijo Emmett aun riendo

- que gracioso Emmett – dijo Edward sarcásticamente.

- como vamos todos? - dije notando lo obscuro de sus ojos

- bueno, pensamos que quizá quisieras ir primero sola con Edward si tu quieres, aunque seria mas seguro que todos nosotros fuéramos, pero es tu decisión – dijo Esme

- si, es mejor que vallamos todos - replique luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

- si! - grito Alice

- viene conmigo señor Cullen? - le pregunte a Edward alargando la mano y haciendo una mueca.

- por supuesto señora Cullen – exclamo tomando mi mano

- salgamos por la ventana, a Bella le encantara - dijo Emmett y casi al instante salto por la ventana abierta de la habitación.

- no, yo no se hacerlo, es que – dude

- es fácil Bella mira – dijo Alice y dio un salto como de bailarina y se lanzo por la ventana y callo sobre las puntas de sus pies.

- mira Bella, solo parate aquí, - comenzó Edward a explicarme – te haces un poco hacia atrás para tomar impulso, y saltas, no te preocupes de la caída, solo manten tus pies firmes – y dicho esto Edward salto

- ahora haslo tu amor – dijo desde abajo mientras le daba un porrazo en la cabeza a Emmett al parecer por algo que acababa de pensar.

Tome aire e hice lo que Edward dijo, sentí la presión del aire en mi cuerpo y luego como mis pies chocaban contra el pasto de el suelo, levante la vista y vi a todos con las caras llenas de asombro

- lo hice mal? - inquirí

- claro que no, fue demaciado elegante Bella – dijo Alice mientras Emmett y Edward asentían con la cabeza, fui hacia Edward con una radiante sonrisa y lo abrace como nunca antes lo había hecho.

- Bella, hum Bella, recuerda que eres mas fuerte que yo ahora – dijo forzadamente Edward

- lo lamento amor – me disculpe

- eso fue estupendo Bella – me felicito Esme, y enseguida Carlisle salto

- nada mal para un principiante Bella, de verdad – me felicito Carlisle, como agradecía que mi rubor ya no pudiera aparecer.

Comenzaría a vivir una nueva etapa en mi vida, y claro que de ahora en adelante Edward y Reneesme serian mi vida.

- Vallamos alla entonces – dije sonriendo.

**G~low!!**

**Si ya lo C ya lo C ae mushazZ partes identiCas a la saga Cmo lo del embarazO ii el despeRtaR d Bells, pRo ps en partt era lo qq qRia ya Q esta vez es un Bella POV el embarazo, y lo del despertar, ps la vdd es q asi es CmoO dbia seR, Bella desCubRiendO sus nuevoOz y mejOradozZ sentidozz no nenas??, pRo les pRometO qq a paRtiR d aQi los Caps son Completamentes distintozZ a la saga jejejeje**

**milezZ d millones d GraCias x tOdOz sus review!!, por las alertas!!, por tenerme en favorite story and autor, pRo sobRetodO x leerme!!**

**sniff sniff stOy q lloRo!, nunk Crei q mi story les gustaRa a mushas nenas, milezZ d Grax x su apoyO a tOdas!!**

**y a las qq cOmienzan a leer la stoRy, speRo no habeRlas defRaudado en ningun mOmentO ii Q les enKntt okizZ??**

**bnoO ps iia sabn se aCeptan dsd jitomatazZos hasta lagRimas ii feliCitaCionzZ ii RegañOz etC ok??**

**muy bn ps la misma meQaniK, llegamOs a lOs 70 reviews ii les dejo el next okizZ??**

**with all my lOve**

**-AliCe Ahtziry Cullen De Hale!!**


	20. Chapter 20: Canada

no taba murta andava d parranda!!

jejeje sin chorote les dejo este capi spro les guste!

* * *

-:-Meses despues-:-

CANADA

Mis ojos cerrados, mis sentidos completamente entregados a la naturaleza, mi respiración acompasada con el viento a mi alrededor, y finalmente un olor llego a mi, era un aroma a bosque, mezclado con el dulce olor de la sangre de un... humm??... Leon?, si definitivamente era un leon, aspire profundamente el aire dejando que todo mi cuerpo se inundara de ese olor, de inmediato la ponzoña invadio mi boca, y la sed en mi garganta quemo anciosa de el tibio y delicioso sabor, mis oidos captaron el lugar exacto de donde se movia ese leon, en definitiva los leones eran mis favoritos, abri los ojos, y corri a su encuentro, casi lo alcanzaba, estaba demaciado cerca, cuando sintio mi presencia, se giro para atacar, pero fui mas rapida, y me avalance sobre el, logre hincar mis dientes en su cuello, y este solto zarpazos en todas direcciones, pero me movia rapido, y ni siquiera logro rasgar mi vestido, sentí el liquido tibio en mi boca, y en mi garganta se sentía como gloria, la quemazon disminuia poco a poco, cuando dio el utimo movimiento y cuando sentí que no podía obtener una gota mas de sangre de el me levente y solte el cuerpo, sonreí ya que mi ropa había sobrevivido y no había derramado sangre, en mi antiguas cazerias fue dificil lograrlo, pero ahora ya lo había conseguido.

Escuche un movimiento detras de mi, me gire y alcanze a Edward por la espalda, antes de que este lograra sorprenderme.

- sigues siendo lento amor mio – me reí mientras el se giraba para poder besarme.

- no alardees amor, eso es ahora, ya veremos dentro de unos años – dijo y me sonrío mientras me volvía a besar.

- tengo que disfrutar mientras soy mas rapida que tu y mas fuerte que Emmett no? - dije y me encoji de hombros y me lance a sus brazos, no se lo esperaba, por lo que caimos al suelo, pero no me detuve allí, segui besandolo con pasion, cosa que el correspondio de inmediato, rodamos por el suelo mientras yo le arrancaba la playera.

- amor, no se suponia que tampoco debias decear esto? – dijo sin despegar sus labios de los mios

- si eso se suponia, pero si lo quiero – solte una risita y de nuevo lo bese

- bueno pues tendremos que esperar amor, por que alguien nos espera en casa – dijo y se levanto tomandome en brazos.

- de verdad?, no me digas que al fin regresaron Jasper y Alice! - pregunte emocionada, el día que me transforme en vampiro Alice había venido para estar conmigo en ese momento, pero había regresado varios días después a la busqueda, ademas que no podía mantenerse lejos de Jasper, ya que el se había quedado alla para no suspender de plano la busqueda, pero de eso ya hacia meses, y estaba anciosa de que al fin hubiera regresado.

- bueno eso es algo que comprobaras cuando lo veas – dijo y se rio

- bien pues que esperamos? - me baje de sus brazos y lo tome de la mano, lo jale y salimos corriendo mientras reiamos.

Seguíamos riendo al llegar a casa y allí estaba ese pequeño duende, una mujer y otro chico mas

- Bella!! - me abrazo fuertemente Alice

- Alice te extrañe tanto! - respondí su abrazo, pero intentando no usar toda mi fuerza en mi pequeña hermana.

- yo igual Bella!, ven, debes conocer a Nahuel!, el es como Reneesme – dijo y señalo al chico, me aproxime a el, su piel era de un imposible rico, oscuro café. Sus ojos cautelosos dirigidos a través de la reunión, y ellos eran el color de teca caliente. Su pelo era negro y trenzado, también, como la mujer, aunque no tan largo. Él era hermoso.

- me llamo Nahuel, hum tengo aproximadamente 150 años, y ella es mi tia Huilen, ella es una vampira, que yo mismo tranforme al nacer, ya que mi madre no sobrevivio cuando yo naci, ya que ella era mortal, y mi padre no estuvo a su lado como nos cuenta Alice que estuvieron ustedes – dijo. Su ingles no era muy bueno, pero al menos era comprensible.

- para mi no hay abrazo Bella?, al fin podre asercarme a ti sin temor a asecinarte y tu ... - escuche la voz de Jasper a mis espaldas, pero al girarme lo que vi me dejo como piedra

- Jasper!, que te ocurrio? - dije horrorizada al ver a Jasper, tenia cicatrices plateadas en gran parte de su brazos, su rostro también tenia unas cuantas, y estaba segura que en el resto del cuerpo tenia mas, ya que habian unas que se perdian en el cuello de su camisa o en las mangas, aunque ninguna era reciente por lo visto.

- oh, esto, bueno creo recordar habertelas mencionado hace mucho tiempo Bella – dijo despeinandose el rubio cabello con una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba una de las cicatrises que tenia en la mano, instintivamente lleve mi mano a la cicatris en forma de media luna que tenia en mi mano, aquella que James me había hecho, era bastante visible, y era del mismo color que las de Jasper, ahora que lo pensaba Edward tenia también varias en su cuello, pero serian máximo 4, mientras que el cuerpo de Jasper tenia muchas mas, tampoco es que estuviera completamente cubierto de estas, pero si eran bastante.

- no me digas que son las cicatrises de tus tiempos de guerra? - no sabia si la pregunta estaba bien elaborada o no, pero seguro que el entendia a que me referia.

- si Bella, efectivamente son esas cicatrices, solo que a ojos humanos son casi invisibles, recuerdas lo mucho que te costo conseguir verlas aquel día?, en cambio para los vampiros son bastante visibles – dijo suspirando – veo que entonces no habra abrazo cierto? - dijo tratando de cambiar de tema y poniendo ojos de fingida decepcion.

- claro que si hermano – dije y fui a abrazarlo – sabes, con todas esas cicatrices te ves como un verdadero soldado que salio ganador en una gran batalla – le dije sinceramente

- así es, ese es mi hombre tan valiente – dijo Alice sonriendo cuando Jasper y yo nos soltamos y el fue directo a abrazar a su pequeña duende

- Alice, Jasper!, han regresado – dijo Esme emocionada, ella Rosalie y Reneesme habian ido a hacer las compras del mes, traian muchisima comida, lo ironico era que solo Reneesme comia y ella no se acababa todo eso en un mes.

- Mami! - me grito Reneesme y corrio a mis brazos, la abraze y plante un enorme beso en su mejilla a pesar de que solo tenia unos meses se veia y actuaba como una niña de 6 años, el crecimiento de Reneesme era acelerado, cosa que hasta hoy nos había preocupado, pero la presencia de Nahuel con sus 150 años eran la prueba de que mi hija viviria como nosotros, la abraze mas fuerte, no podía olvidar el día en que había vuelto a ver a mi niña después de mi transformacion.

-:- Flash back -:-

la caza había sido perfecta, estaba sucia de la sangre de aquel leon, pero al menos ya no tenia mas sed, y me dirigia a conocer a mi bebe, a mi Reneesme, si mi corazón aun latiera estaba segura que estaria al 1000 por hora, como cuando Edward me besaba, pero esta vez era mi pequeña la que me ponia así, en el mismo estado, solo que sin el rubor y el latido acelerado, y también estaba nerviosa, ella era mitad humana y no queria dañarla, claro que estaba segura que su sangre no me llamaria, al fin y al cabo ella era mi hija.

- estas bien amor? - me pregunto Edward y puso su mano en mi hombro

- solo estoy un poco nerviosa, no quiero dañar a Reneesme - dije mientras lo abrazaba

- descuida Bella, se que lo haras bien – me animo Esme llegando a lado de nosotros de la mano de Carlisle y con Emmett al otro lado

- de verdad creen eso? - pregunte y me mordi el labio – donde esta Alice? - pregunte al darme cuenta que no estaba allí, pero nadie respondio mi pregunta sobre Alice

- por supuesto, ahora vamonos para que puedas ver a Ness – dijo Emmett, me quede de piedra

- disculpa a quien? - pregunte tensa

- a Reneesme Bella, tu que escuchaste? - pregunto con una sonrisa burlesca en los labios

- ya veras Emmett, conmo vuelva a escucharte decirle algun apodo a mi hija tu...

- eso es una amenaza hermanita? - siguio riendoo y yo corri para llegar a Reneesme y dejar de escuchar a Emmett.

La vi a lo lejos, estaba en los brazos de Rose, y a lado de ellas estaba Alice, aunque no parecía una bebe recien nacida, mas bien se veia como de 3 meses o 4, pero no tenia ninguna duda de que era ella, pues aun en la lejania lograba ver a la perfeccion la misma nariz de Edward, su tono broncineo en el cabello, e incluso la misma sonrisa encantadora y deslumbrante, pero los ojos eran identicos a los mmios cuando aun era humana, y en su cabello los risoz de Charlie, y de Renee sin lugar a dudas eran ese par de hoyuelos, sonreí a mi pequeña y un segundo despues estaba a su lado, si pudiera llorar en este momento lo habria hecho, escuche su corazón latir rapido y feliz, como el aleteo de un ruiseñor, sonreí a mi Reneesme y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al instante, otra cosa mia presente en ella, alargo sus brazos a mi y luego volteeo a ver a Rose, al parecer dandole a entender que queria ir conmigo.

- Esto es seguro Alice? - pregunte

- no lo se Bella aun no puedo ver a Reneesme – dijo esta y cerro los ojos como si tuviera un gran dolor

- adelante lo haras bien hija – me animo Carlisle, y sentí el brazo de Edward rodeando mi cintura para darme animos y apoyo.

Estire mis manos hacia Reneesme, la verdad es que su olor era hermoso, pero no me tentaba para nada, pero aun así era un riesgo, ya que era mitad humana y yo con mi fuerza sobrehumana podía lastimarla, inhale profundamente, cosa que no necesitaba mas que para relajarme, y Rose la puso en mis manos, de inmediato mis miedos desaparecieron, y mi mirada se perdio en el par de ojos color chocolate que me hipnotizaban, luego ella levanto su mano y la coloco en mi cara, de inmediato, miles de imagenes llegaron a mi mente, era una rapida mezcla de toda la familia, pero mi cara salia mas que ninguna otra, tanto la humana, como la inmortal.

- que fue... -

- Reneesme te esta mostrando sus pensamientos – me interrumpio Edward,

- acabas de leer mi mente Edward? - dije aterrada de que con mi transfomacion mi protección a la mente de Edward hubiera desaparecido

- no mi vida, la tuya no, la de ella si, ese es el don de Reneesme, puede mostrar sus recuerdos o pensamientos a quien desee con solo tocarlo, es como el contrario al don de Aro – dijo Edward mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla

-:- fin del Flash Back -:-

- como les fue con las compras? - le pregunte a mi Reneesme mientras le daba un beso, ella puso sus manitas en mi cara y me mostro todas las tiendas a las que fueron, y lo mucho que se había divertido.

- tia Rose me compro un helado, y sabia bien, pero me gusta mas la sangre de los animalitos – me dijo Reneesme, ella al ser mitad humana podía comer y disfrutar del sabor de la comida, pero también de la sangre, aunque le habiamos explicado que beber sangre humana era malo, por muy bien que oliera no debia hacerlo, ni tampoco mostrar a los demas su don.

Reneesme vio a Nahuel y a Huilen su tia y de nuevo puso sus manos en mi cara, aparecieron sus rostros, al parecer se preguntaba quienes eran ellos.

- Reneesme, ellos son Nahuel y Huilen, son unos amigos que vienen a visitarnos – le explique, me gire a ellos y la vi a Nahuel que nos veia con la cara de sorpresa y ternura.

- hola Reneesme, como estas? - dijo acercandose a nosotras, y Reneesme le sonrío

Pasamos ese día entero hablando de la vida de Nahuel, y lo dificil que había sido para el adaptarse a la sociedad, de que tenia unas hermanas, y que su papa creia estar creando una nueva raza poderosa, y como Huilen y el se las habian arreglado para pasar desapercibidos, Huilen tenia una habilidad peliculiar, lograba curar casi a la perfeccion las heridas fisicas, así es como había curado a Nahuel cuando el se lastimaba, Nahuel en cambio no tenia algun poder propiamente dicho, pero podía rastrear muy bien, nada como algun rastreador verdadero, pero no era tan malo, siempre llegaba a lo que rastreaba.

Ahora una buena pregunta era, que hariamos cuando visitaramos a los vulturis?

bno ps si ya C q no corregi la ortografia, pro stoy jugando monopoly, y creanme cada q giro mi cabeza un poqqito para la compu

paff mis casas desaparecen, y mi dinero se esfuma XD

more thanks x sus reviews!, sus alertas ii qlaro a las qq solo leen!

ii ya c va a tRminaR la story!

ooO!!

jejejeje

bno ps llegamos a los 80 reviews ii les dejo el next Cappi va??

las amoReo nenas!!

-Alice Ahtziry Cullen de Hale


End file.
